Only in Dreams
by Lyris Mendax
Summary: What happens when Jareth casts a spell to bring Sarah in to his life once more and it gets out of control?
1. His Dream

Only in Dreams part 1  
By Lyris Mendax PG  
Part 1 His Dream

* * *

"Hmmm it's dark here almost too dark. How long have I been sleeping I wonder?" I peek out of the place that I had been hiding in, tucked away from the world giving it little thought or care. I look about and feel drawn to a faint light. It is that of an old monitor that is hooked up to a rebuilt computer. The keyboard shows the neglect that it has seen. Dust sits upon the keys in a thick blanket. So heavy that it can not be blown away.

With the ratty tail of my shirt I wipe at the keys making a mess of the file that was left open and aging there, being saved by the program but never changed. Not until I had done my little cleaning. "Oh well." I blink a few times coming more awake as I do and look upon the screen. "Only in Dreams "

I shake my head trying to recall the line of the story what was going to happen next. "Oh damn I can't seem to recall..." I felt a touch of frustration tickle at the back of my mind. Then an idea came to me. I sat at that computer and save the file, then after a much needed reboot I open the first part of the story.

"Part 1 Jareth's Dream" I start to read it and see a dozen little things that I want to change. After a little time thinking upon it I do. Slowly it comes together again and I start to read over my piece. Only to be rewarded with a feeling of dissatisfaction and start again. Adding here taking away from it there. Finely with a soft sigh leaving my chapped lips, I look over it one last time then debate with myself. "Should I... will it be good enough? I have been away for so long. People might have forgotten this story" I am reading over it one last time getting a feel for the work I have done, when it hits me. Someone is watching me, as I sit in this darkened old room. Slowly, I turn puzzled at first until I see him.

Jareth stands there arms crossed and a slight smirk twisting his lips, his long blond hair falling about his shoulders in it's haphazard fashion. His mismatched eyes almost burning into mine as I shyly meet that steady gaze. 'Why is it he never seems to feel that creeping touch of age the rest of us must face.. No I will not let that thought get in the way right now or I'll have a whole new story to send out before I even get this one done; and if I know Jareth at all a fresh pack of Goblins to teach a new song too as well.' ( Read Mr Goblin if you really must know what I'm talking about )

He does not say a word to me only looks for a long time. Making me wonder what his thoughts might be, then it happens he gives me a slight nod and fades away. With that bit of approval the decision is made and I know what I am going to do. "Who am I after all, to go against the wishes of The Goblin King? Don't answer that dear reader; we already know what trouble that might lead too. I am still chasing goblins from this room because of the last time I had tried to go against him. I know I will have a few more to play with before all of this is done"

"So I give to you any reader that I may find this story of mine... Be it good or bad what you want or need. A tale from my imagination of that rascal of a Goblin King."

* * *

Only in Dreams:Part 1 His Dream

If we shadows have offended Think of this and all is mended.  
That you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear.  
Puck

(A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare)

The chamber of the king was dark, not even the crystal moon or the sliver stars could penetrate the blackness; they only made gray shadows wash over everything in what might have been a grand room. It seemed empty now and lacking of any life. Oh that did not mean that you could not tell that someone kept their things here. Clothing, shoes, bits of sparkling jewels were scattered everywhere. Mixed with all of it was a thick coating of dust. It was so thick upon the floor and other places that it was almost surprising that one could see a bit of the carpet underneath the grand jumble of stuff left upon what should be a bed. From that mixed mass of things a soft whisper was heard, and in the dark under that gathered stuff something shifted. "Sarah no please stay and dance with me." A rich voice pleaded, sweet heart broken tones colored each word. It was almost enough to break a heart or two, that was why most had stopped coming in here. Too keep away from that voice to stay out of reach of the speakers raw pain. A fresh bit of sound, this one harder to pick out, and a pale hand moves into view. It looked as if were reaching for some ghost or image, something that only the dreamer could see. Another turn upon the bed and a few things fell off of it. Now that bit of carpet could no longer be seen.

For a moment in the darkness of his chambers Jareth the Goblin King smiled in his sleep, all because he was gifted with the sight of her face in his bittersweet dream. Her name danced in his heart and rolled without any effort from his tongue once more. "Sarah." The word to him had come to mean so much. Life and love; pain and hate, often he found himself held by the wonder of it all. Often he would sit and marvel at the feelings that were lock within such a simple word. Words now teased him playing in his heart and mind almost like a bitter sweet song. Each note of it gave him a new image of her. Each word screamed what he now felt. It was what she would not let him say to her face, or even try to whisper to her, in her deepest most darkest of dreams.

There are things that I need to tell you.  
Things that I cannot say in my dreams.

He could see her standing, in the doorway of that grand ballroom. A place he had brought her too, a secret place in his dark world that only a few would dare to walk into. It was one she had not been ready for. In many ways he had started to awaken ideas that should have been sleeping for much longer, but in the heat of the game they had been playing he had forgotten just how pure and young she really was.

Sarah was dressed in moonlight, because of the spell he had cast, part of him was pleased by the small star like flowers that where laced in her dark hair. Everything he had done, added to her look of purity. Showing clearly to all that she did not really belong in this forbidden place. She had a soft glow about her that whispered to many of her power, so they all wanted to gather about her drawn to that bit of living light that she held. He did not wish to look away from her part of him fearing that she would melt away into nothingness and leave him alone in this place of lust and sin.

So he watched her, like a blind man gaining sight for the first time and seeing all the wondrous colors of the sunset. He did not let his mismatched eyes move from her slight form; drinking in every moment that she stood there without seeing him. Her look of wonder and awe almost made him chuckle. He could feel the smirk that pulled upon his lips as her jaw dropped a little that stormy gaze of hers fixed upon some new thing, of amusement or extravagant beauty. That smirk slowly pulled into a wicked smile as he saw her start to gather her wits, and look about as if hunting for something. She showed him and the others how she was able to adjust to almost anything.

Yet I can not help but want you  
In this place of the unseen  
To pull you away from many

Her light colored eyes where shining with wonder, fear, and just a touch, one small touch of love. Could that love be for him or did he just imagine it there? He could not tear his gaze away from her fully, part of him felt that he could spend his whole life watching her, and loosing himself in her bewitching storm like eyes.

The crowd of costumed people shifted and they both had to move. Slowly he made his way over to her as she moved about the dark people of the place. Taking his time as he did so, getting pulled upon to dance with a lady here or their, but never would he let his gaze fully drift or waver. She seemed to float about the room her small graceful steps showing her hesitation to move or look upon something for too long. Hinting at how determined she was in this hunt.

Just so I can watch you in my sleep  
So that I might have you in my dreams

That stormy gaze of hers would linger upon faces of people even as they remained hidden by many grotesque masks, making a mockery of the monsters in the underlands. Her gaze would soften then slowly sadden like she had yet to see the object of her hunt, disappointment started to touch her eyes, and paint her sweet face. 'Who is she looking for?' he asked himself even if a part of him already knew the answer.

He shadowed her now, moving like a ghost upon the floor, feeling his laughter mix with the sound of the others at times she would slip past him not knowing that he had been so close to her and yet so far from her reach. 'Does she really wish to see me?' He could feel his heart speed slightly at that thought. Jareth knew that he was not ready to face her just yet. He dreaded what was about to happen. Other bodies pressed against his almost like they wanted to hold him back. Then, like magic, she was there standing before him, her storm like eyes seeking his own. He could see that slight tremble pulling upon her lower lip. He was held by the power of her gaze, all of his tricks for slipping away willingly forgotten. It was time for him to face her in this dream.

You worth more to me than diamonds  
Or other petty material things  
I would die if I can not hold you

He took a hold of her hand and started to lead her in the dance, to show her a piece of own his darkness. Again that twisted smile of his pulled upon his lips and turned warmer. He let his slender fingers trace over the back of her right hand, it seemed to fit perfectly in his own. He let his other hand move to the small of her back just resting upon it. Jareth did his best to keep a little space between the two of them. With slow graceful steps he moved turning her this way and that letting the haunting feel of the music wash over the two of them. He tried to use the dance to show her that she had little to fear in his dark world as long as he was at her side. He was taken over by the feeling that as long as she was with him, he would never be lonely or bored. That in her he had found that missing thing.

In his sleep Jareth could still feel her in his arms, that stolen dance had done so much for him. That one moment almost helped him forget it all, his loneliness and boredom. It had become something that would change him forever. The infatuation he had for Sarah changed at that moment and became deeper, stronger. The bold way that she faced him the pull of her will upon his own, in many ways she was more than a match for him. All it had taken was one dance with her for him to awaken to the fact that slowly she was winning him over and that gave him a new more frighting challenge. Jareth was falling in love with the child like woman that he held so tenderly in his arms.  
Even now he had to guard that moment. Keep it fresh in the both of their minds. High Ones be damned it would not be taken away from them. In that single moment he had seen what they could be for each other.

Then he felt it that seed of doubt that had been planted. Could he let if fade, could he let go of his dream? Could he keep living as he had before if he did? "NO" The king called out in his sleep, answering his unspoken worries and questions, clinging to that moment of happiness, like a needy child.

To keep living, I live a lie  
Holding you the only way that I can  
I do so in my dreams

He shivers a little in his sleep, longing for the warmth that can only be hers. In his dream he moves closer to Sarah, gloves gone from his hands, his touch light and warm on her waist. The music seems to call to the two of them leading them both. He couldn't help smiling a little when he felt her heart start to speed up, and saw that small touch of wonder and possibly love become a brighter glow in her storm like eyes.

But I know that holding you might  
Be the end of me

He had been told to let it go and move on. Could he let her go? Turn his dark attentions to another who even now looks at him with need in their eyes? No, he would not be able to go on. Sarah was his reason now even if she did not know it. He could not hold her for real, so he must in his dreams. Stolen bits of time with her in his sleep fogged mind was all that he had now to make him want to go on.

Yet I can not help if I cling like a child  
Holding on to my treasured dream

If only she would come to him once more give him what he needs the most. Damn the rules! Her telling him that he could have any power over her closed most of the doors, that he could have used to win her over.

You have taken over all that I have  
My world, my mind, my heart

It was her saying that she still needed all of them, that left only a few ways open for him. He just had to find a way to use them and win her over, regain her love, or win it if he had never had it before.

But still I give them all to you  
Willingly in my dreams

He felt his heart give that bitter ache, one that had touched him the moment that he had seen her; that moment that he had first loved her. The one that help to crush him when he had to let her and her brother go, unable to make any more offers of bargains. It was a bitter warning of what was coming, already he could feel his heart giving a pained whimper of loneliness. His mind screaming for some release.

Because of you I sit on the edge of madness  
But I would never have it any other way

He held her in his arms, her face before him locked with fear, and held by need. He watched it as it changed to a look that matched his own. In that moment she showed pure love. The pull of the music became stronger, and held them both in the dance. He could almost feel his face inch closer to her own. Slowly the space between them was melting away.

In my minds eye you hold me tenderly  
I am afraid to break away

She moved a little closer, almost fully touching him. He schooled his fear. His need for her, but it is so driving so pure. It was almost like his very soul was on fire. Whatever he wanted to say remained trapped in his heart and mind. Held in place by her closeness, her living light that now glowed in his arms. Her eyes looked deeply into his own and he had to smile. This young woman did what many had tried to do and failed at attempting. She made a lead weight of his tongue and dulled his sharp whit.

You are the one that has shown me  
You with your gentle ways  
Your strength is for all to see  
That is why I need you now here with me

He moves closer to her, his lips almost touching her own. That soft scent of her skin tickling his nose, making his lips ache to taste her, his body want her more. In his bed Jareth groaned his arms where in a death grip about a pillow, pressing it close just as he was holding Sarah in his dream. His hands having a hint of a slight shake to them as they moved upon the sides of the pillow like he almost had her soft curves.

So I bring you again to my world of madness  
To tell what is in my heart  
I give to you all that I treasure  
Just say that we will never have to part.

She pulled away from him, and looked about the room with fear, something clicked in her mind and he knows that she is about to run. The pillow slips from his grasp just as Sarah moved away. Jareth whimpers in his sleep, he has a look of pleading upon his face. He can hear the slow chime of a clock, and knows that the spell had been broken. All that she was starting to show melted away, only worry and fear lingered in her storm colored eyes.

And I know that my love might hurt you  
But I can't push away what I feel

"No not this time," his called out in his sleep, in his dream his eyes where pleading with hers. "Trust your heart," she will not listen or see it, she cannot. She has a different need calling to her one that has made him the villain. That is what marks him as evil. Because of it the two of them are enemies. Never meant to feel more that hate for each other; what a joke he now wanted so much more. She moves away from him. Sarah looks almost sickened by what she had started to feel. One step, was slowly taken, then two she turns quickly upon her small heel and runs from his side.

The pillow falls off the bed and Jareth again curses the rules. They where what had kept him from her before, and they were like heavy chains upon him now. It had taken her making a selfish childish wish for them to meet, a moment of anger and jealousy was all it took for him to be able to walk fully into her life. He had watched her before that slightly amused by the games that she would play. It when she had started to play a part in a story that was about him. That had become almost too hard for him to resist. She had done so much to capture his attention in a few moments of mortal time.

So Come to me my lost angel  
I will never make you leave  
I will give to you a love ever lasting and real

Even in his dreams he cold not stop her from running, but he would catch that longing in her soft gaze as she looked back over her shoulder at him as if reaching for something she was not quite ready to have. Her look turned to one of fear and confusion. Her eyes would meet his own and he would reach for her only to have the others move in his way, and add to her feeling of unease. He gives one last look of pleading his mismatched eyes seeking her heart and soul, before his voice was lifted to mix with the others. His hand fell lightly to his side. He looks for a long moment to the ballroom floor and hiding his feelings of hurt and shame. The mocking laugh of the others move in the air and he lifts his own voice to join, only his lacked the mockery and sounded hollow in his own ears.  
She had looked so afraid of what he has made her feel but he will not regret it, he will have his chance. Steal it if he has too. He has made this moment for the two of them, sure it had started as a bit of amusement a trap to catch her with, but without his meaning to let it happen. That dance turned into so much more. Why couldn't she see it? He had broken so many laws with that dance. Even now he was paying for it. In his dream Jareth gets a look of determination, he makes his way though the others in the ballroom, almost fighting his way to her side, the only place he wanted to be.

Till then I will have to treasure  
The moments that I hold you in my dreams

His smile becomes softer, more at ease. No he would not let them keep him from what he wants or needs. This time he catches her before she can reach the side of the ballroom and have a chance to get away. His strong hand moves to lightly take hold of her own making her turn and look upon him fully. This time he will get a taste of her. This time he will get his kiss, she must taste like peaches, sweet and pure, so light in taste that it would melt on your tongue. That is how it will be. Must be, because this is, after all, his dream. His arms find another pillow, and lock about it.

Soon I will know  
And make it something more than a dream  
Soon I will make it my reality

The last thing he felt was his lips upon hers. The taste of her seemed so rich and real. Jareth opened his eye hoping that this time it would be her. All that he could see was the cloth that covered his pillow and the sunlight that played around the edges of it. He set the pillow to the side, a heavy sigh pulling from him as he gazed to the window. He saw the sun as it barley peaked in to his chamber making parts of it look gold in its soft light. His eyes glittered with what looked to be unshed tears and he felt almost at a loss for words.

"Come back to me Sarah please." Was the last this he said to the image of her, hovering at the edge of his mind, tempting him to go back to sleep. To spend his days lost in dreams of them together. He was tempted to spend the rest of his life lost in dreams of him and her together dancing for all of eternity. Yet he knew that the reality could be better than any dream. Because the reality could think feel and respond on its own, show true feelings not what he wanted them to be. He would do anything for her, as long as she would become a piece of his reality. It was still nice to cling to dreams; he closed his eyes. That wicked smile of his came into place, and he held her for a moment more. Enjoying the feeling of her form in his arms. That was before he put his mask back in place and reminded himself of what he needed to do. "Soon my love I will have my chance to win you"

With a heavy heart Jareth pulled himself out of his bed and started to look again for the spell, one that he hopes will help him win her heart. He looked haggard and drained of all of his energy. It was a price he paid for his dreams. His looks had dropped and he had an air about him that said that he had given up on almost everything. What was worse he did not seem to care.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	2. Her dream

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

PG  
Part 2 Her Dream

* * *

"Well it looks like they like it Lyris." A rich voice murmured in my ear. "You'll have to put more of it out now." I could feel a hand brush along my hair moving it from the side of my face.

"Go away Jareth." I mumbled and keep typing.

"Really my bard you should thank them" I could almost feel his smirk as he said this. "let them know that you enjoy the all of the wonderful and much needed feed back. Or should I do it for you?"

I turn with a half growl and feel ready to pounce on Jareth at that moment. Then I start to calm down knowing that he is right. The feedback I got was wonderful and needed. The feeling it gave was almost like a drug to me letting me know that people enjoyed this and that I was not wasting my time. Even without the feed back I would still do this because people would still read it. Fanfiction has a silent audience that grows every day. People enjoy the works that they read but do not have time or feel the need to provide feed back to

the writer. The few who had written to me where the brave ones, the people who wanted to be heard.

"I'll thank them all Jareth there will be no need for you to do it for me... I do however have a question for you. One that I hope you can give me the answer to. It may take you some time and it is what had started me writing this whole story... My answer to it and what might happen." I give a smile a small one but it is still there and very heart felt.

"Oh Really?" His mismatched eyes sparkled with delight at the idea of showing off his skills. "Then ask away sweet bard of mine I am ready for it." He gives a kind of half bow that seems very mocking and I can almost feel a tingle of danger in the air.

"Ok but you might want to take a day or two to think on this Jareth before you give me your reply." I stand and lock eyes with him, a slight challenge in mine, I can see amusement in his.

He smirks "Ask away Lyris I may surprise you."

I take a step back, tilt my head to the side and recite my poem for him to see what he will think of it and to lean if he has an answer for me.

Questions

What do you do with a broken heart?  
When the world that you know has all fallen apart.  
How far would you go to regain what was lost?  
Would you pay any price?  
Or just ignore the feeling of loss  
When it all is out of control and  
All that you can see  
Is your lost loves image in your dreams  
What would you do to make that dream a reality?

He got a look of shock. I know from the past that it could be good or bad for me. With a soft sigh I sit back down at the computer and start to work on the next part of the story. "I'll wait for your answer Jareth and will have much more respect for you if and when I get it." I did not even hear him leave.

Dear reader I'll ask the same of you. You do not have to write me with your ideas; just think on it a little. Now for the reason that you are here... the next part of Only in Dreams.

* * *

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."  
( Cinderella by Walt Disney )

In her treasured room, Sarah was curled on her bed; a doll was cradled in her arms. She looked more like a child than a woman, at that moment. Her eyes moved beneath their lids, almost like she was looking for something or someone. It was easy to tell that she was in the middle of a dream.

Sarah found herself walking down the hall that was familiar and yet unfamiliar to her, at the same time. It was almost like she had walked down this hall a hundred times before, and yet this was the first time she had ever seen it in her life. She looked about the place and could only see richness and beauty at every turn. For some reason everything seemed larger, almost like she had lost a few inches in size. She could feel her mind drift and was taken by surprise by one of the many random thoughts that cross it.

"Will he be their, will I see him tonight?" she asked herself and pulled a little on her white skirt. Her small hand went to her hair and she started to play with a few strands of it that curled about her finger.

"Stop that child or your going too undo all of my hard work." A small voice hisses at her and Sarah stopped in mid-pull of the soft curl of hair. "Now I know that this is your first time to the High Court child. I will try to help keep you out of trouble, and don't ask for Tibi. They will not allow him to come in here."

"Yes, Anise." Sarah responded in soft voice, but on the inside she was asking herself, 'how do I know her name?' She could feel her jaw drop when she looked upon the speaker. It was a small faerie that was hovering about her and looked like she was adding some small peach blossoms to Sarah's hair, making them almost melt into her dark curls. There were five of them all hovering about her but the only one that she seemed to know was Anise.

"Sarah stop for a moment and let us get this done." Anise said as she pulled a little on one of her dark locks of hair. "Really they should have given us a bit more time, they should have know that Tibi had his own ideas of how his little pretty should look. Rowan and Thorn child, he tried to put all kinds of jewels upon you, half of our group wanted to pull out all of his feathers, by the time we were done." She clucked her tongue, and shook her head but smiled nonetheless. "You have quite a handsome keeper child. If only he would behave and stop trying to treat you like some personal toy of his."

Sarah stopped listening at that point. She let her mind wonder, and then she saw him. His back was to her and he was dressed in a light blue color. He had blue streaks in his long almost white blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She could see that he had on black pants and high black ridding boots that stopped right at his knees. Her hand went to her lips almost as if she were remembering something. What was it? Right now her mind felt as if it were in a fog, a fog that always seemed to be created by this young man.

Then he turned it was as if he could feel her eyes upon him, he gave her that devilish smile of his, the one that always made his eyes sparkle. She had often wondered how he had gotten his mismatched eyes but was afraid to ask him. Besides Anise had told her it would be rude to ask. He turned and looked at a different lady for a moment more then walked out of her sight.

She felt a new tug on her hair and looked at Anise, who looked as if she were about to scream. "What is it Anise?" She asked, and watched as the faerie started to fume.

"Will those boys ever learn," she huffed and pointed to the others she ordered them to bring her some more flowers. "I think that you have at least three admires tonight and they all decided to take a flower from your hair child."

Anise seemed outraged by the idea that someone would do such a thing to her young charge before she had even walked onto the ballroom floor.

Sarah could not help herself she giggled at the faces that the fuming faerie was making. She did not pay attention to any of the things around her, because Anise looked so silly. She did not even know that there was a person standing before her till they tapped her lightly on her nose. She saw Anise become red with her rage and turned to look at who could make the faerie look like that.

He stood before her his mismatched colored eyes shining with delight and one of the pilfered flowers was cupped in his hand. "I think you dropped this my lady." He said to her offering her the stolen bloom.

Sarah laughed a little more as Anise continued to fume. The peach blossom faerie, got right into the young mans face and started to yell at him.

"How dare you even try to lie like that you little ... Oh," The faerie clenched her little hands, and her wings seemed to move at about a mile a minute. "Young men like you are what give the High Court a bad name." Anise shouted and got a few people to look over at them. "She hasn't even step onto the ballroom floor and already you have taken"

Before she could finish her rant the young man snapped his fingers and the faerie, found herself trapped in a crystal. She made a soft humph sound and sat crossing her tiny arms and glaring at the boy. The young man offered the crystal to Sarah a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"I would be honored Lady Sarah if you would have this dance with a bad boy like me." He said bad like it was some privet joke between the two of them.

Sarah gave him a sweet smile and took the crystal, "Could you please let my friend out Sir. She feels that she still needs to attend to me." Sarah could almost feel herself stumble over the words but she did her best to keep herself calm, and act as she had been told to. In short like a lady of the faerie court.

The young man looked at her for a long time and Sarah could feel her cheeks start to burn under his intense gaze. Sarah frowned at the young man and was tempted to tap her foot as she waited for him to act. After a long time she felt the crystal pop in her hands and saw that Anise, looked OK. She gave the young man one of her sweet smiles, "Thank you my lord Jareth. When she is done with me I will give you that dance."

He smiled, a true smile this time, and touched her cheek with his bare hand. "Till then my lady Sarah." He then placed a light kiss on her cheek and walked way.

"What is it with 11 year olds these days." Anise huffed and then got back to fussing over Sarah's hair. Sarah stood there with a stunned look on her face. Her hand touched the place he had kissed. It tingled in a strange way. "Worry not Sarah his kiss means nothing, it is only his way of trying to ruffle the feathers of the other two that have taken a flower from your hair."

"Jareth," Sarah whispered and turned away from the people in the ballroom, hopping to help herself regain some of her lost composer, and to give the blush she could feel staining her cheeks time to cool.

In her bed Sarah felt something tickle the bottom of one of her feet. It was annoying enough to pull her out of the dream that she was having. But not enough to wake her. She shifted on the bed and almost drifted back in to her dream. That was until she felt a soft tingle at the base of her foot and then a feeling of cold metal as it rested lightly over the both of her ankles.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	3. Spells & Changes

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 3 Spells & Changes

* * *

I sat working on the story wondering if it would keep going or if I would have to stop soon. Everything seemed alive and like it was all coming together once more. Words danced from my fingertips and found their way on to the next part of the story. It seemed I had found what was missing once more. Maybe it was the questions I had asked of Jareth. I hadn't asked him last time and that kind of bothered me. I sighed and looked at this part of the story seeing so much that I wanted to add to it.

"Only in Dreams part 3 Spells & Changes" I read allowed letting the fire in my mind take hold and work its own kind of magic. I know what I want to have happen and now it seems I'll have to show it bring this place alive once more.

"Really, you are going to add more of his love for Sarah?" The voice is soft, rich, and nothing like Jareth's. There is the sound of someone moving closer and I turn with a gasp. My eyes looking for the speaker. I hear a soft laugh. "Over here," the voice calls to me. I shift and look to the right. The to the left my eyes widen when I see the person that was talking to me.

"You... You're... " I manage to squeak out.

"Rionu" He supplied an easy smile pulling at his lips.

"You can't be real!" I said at last. I look over his wild thatch of red hair and then deep into his laughing green eyes. They where almost dancing with his amusement. He was dressed in true Fae style. His garb that looked mostly medieval in it's styling. The colors of his clothing were of dark green and gold. His shirt was open at the top, he had on no gloves and his skin had a golden hue instead of just plain milk white.

"My dear lady, the moment you put your words down I became real." He gives another soft laugh when I shake my head in disbelief that was till he reached out and pulled a little of my hair.

"Owwwwww" I shrieked and glared at him. He shrugs and offers a sweet smile as I glare.

"I'm sorry but I find that pulling your hair is safer than kissing you. Besides I don't think you want to be bonded to me for the rest of your life or dragged away to the Underlands." He gives a quick wink. "Just yet." His smile turns playful and all I can do is curse silently at myself for making him the way that he is. He reaches out and starts to rub at my scalp, his light strong fingers work over the place where he had pulled my hair making the hurt go away.

He turns me around then gives me a quick warm hug from behind. "I'll leave you to work sweet lady." I hear the chime of soft bells and then he is gone.

"Great just great," I mumble, "next thing you know I'll be having tea with the worm and Hoggle will come to tell me of his undying love for me. We'll live in his little underground hut and have nine children." At that point I, shutter and start listing the stuff I'll never do before working on a story ever again, knowing that I'll never be able to keep from doing the stuff.

I look at the screen again and smile. "Oh well back to work I go." I say and start to type once more. As I do I think of the people who have given me feedback glad that I haven't scared off any of my readers with these little rambles that I seem to have. I smile as new things I can add come to mind.

So I give to you dear reader the next part of Only in Dreams, may the characters come alive for you as they have for me and add to the spice of your reality.

* * *

The smaller the head, the bigger the dream.  
(Austin O'Malley)

Jareth's hand lingered on an old book one that he had never opened, before it was his father's book and it held the spell his mother had used. He was standing in the library of his castle he had on a poet's shirt and tight black pants, for once his feet where bare. He had tied back his hair into a ponytail. Wild strands of his hair framed his face making it look as if he had a mane, adding to his majestic looks. This was a style that he had almost given up, one that he had used often in his childhood. The candles and dying fire added a golden glow to his pale skin.

His eyes had an inward glaze to them, almost as if he where day dreaming. He could see it now, Sarah standing there in the park dressed in one of her costumes acting out her part from the small red book her mother had given to her. Then he saw himself walking up to her looking like a man from her time and not like a king from the Underground. He saw himself telling her that he liked her and that he would love it if she would go out with him sometime.

Then he saw her try not to blush then laugh and tell him very strongly that she was sorry but he was far too old for her. He frowned at the though but from what he could recall of the mortal world it was the truth, men that looked as old as he, did not go out with 15 year old girls. "But I love her, isn't that enough?" He thought on it a bit more. What if he where closer to her age? A slight smile crossed his lips then slowly reached his mismatched eyes. The scene replayed in his mind. Only this time he did not look that much older than she did. He would have to change how he acted towards her and all but he knew he would still have a better chance.

He could see her standing as she had before hands reaching out that determined look upon her face, the look of pleading in her light eyes. Such a contrast, a wondrous one at that "Give me the child." He frowned as she said the words in his mind, then placed himself in to the scene. Moving out from behind that stone pillar with the pointed top, the one he had sat upon as an owl while watching her. He smirked as he thought of the look that would come to her face. Of how she might feel if she saw him dressed in the garb of her time. It may be a bit of a rocky start but it would still be a start.

"What child?" He would ask her because he would not have Toby. He would have his hair hanging down like he normally did maybe a few streaks in it, tight black jeans, a white dress shirt and a vest of black velvet. He would have on his boot without the heels. There would be no need for the added height. He would make her stop and stare at him like she did before. He chuckled at the thought, recalling how she had gawked for a few seconds till it clicked with her who he was and why he was there. It would be nice to have her do that without having to intimidate her, to enjoy her wondrous attentions. He gave a soft sigh and a true smile curled his lips.

That is when reality broke into his daydream, someone pushed him rather hard making him stumble and his hand slipped from the book. Jareth turned with a growl ready to make the person sorry for disturbing his thoughts and small fantasy.

Rionu stood there with his hand on his chin rubbing it lightly. A smirk was pulling at his lips, and ringlets of his fire red hair was falling into his dark green eyes. Most women would call him handsome and he was almost as bad as Jareth was when it came to breaking hearts. Rionu was a close friend to Jareth like a brother, they have their small spats from time to time but they would almost always work it out in the end. "I came to see if what I have heard was true." Rionu said in a smooth tone one that dripped with honey and hinted at mischief. He dropped his hand and his eyes hardened as he took in Jareths' haggard appearance. "You lost this once to a mortal girl get over it, even the High King has had it happen to him." Rionu could be very blunt when he wanted to be and it looked as if this would be one of his cruder moments.

Jareth could not help it he started to laugh; it was the first real laugh he had in over a month. "Is that why you have come here Rionu?" He said at last, a smirk of his own pulling at his lips. Jareth looked at his long time friend and motioned for him to step closer. "I am not brooding over the fact that I lost to a mortal Rionu." His words became softer his eyes took on a lost look and his long time friend blinked in surprised. "I am brooding because I lost that said mortal." Jareth felt as a small weight had been lifted the moment he had said it. He had just admitted that he loved Sarah to someone other than her or himself, and he said it when he was awake not lost in some dream.

"Because you lost the mortal?" Rionu had puzzlement written all over his face and Jareth almost felt pity for him. "Don't tell me that the great Jareth, King of the Goblins has fallen at last!" Rionu almost sang out that last bit, his rich voice dancing in high low tones. Then his look of triumph fell. "Wait a minute" it must have just hit him. "For her to win she would have had too." Rionu hung his head and patted Jareth lightly on his shoulder, "tossed you, and any part you might have had in her life out forever. Jareth I am so sorry."

"Our love was never given a chance Rionu." Jareth whispered and shrugged off his hand. "Damn the laws I want nothing to do with them any more!"

"Jareth we have the laws for a reason you know that..." Rionu started. It was an old augment one that neither was willing to budge on.

"And they have cost me my happiness!" Jareth snapped at him and turned with a mad gleam in his eyes. "It is not FAIR!" He yelled out using a line that Sarah had said many times.

"What in life is Jareth?" Rionu asked. It was an old Fae proverb one used to explain why things did not always work out and someone complained about it..

"I'm about to change that Rionu."

"Really how?" Rionu asked tilting his head to the side, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Have you ever heard of the spell that can reverse time?"

"Yes and that it had been outlawed." It took a few moments then it hit Rionu, "You have found the forbidden spell." His voice had dropped to an awed whisper.

Jareth gave a short nod but said nothing more.

"They will stop you from using it Jareth you and I both know that, I can do nothing to help you. Even now they might know." Rionu's eyes hardened. "Do not use this spell Jareth, I am asking you, No telling you as your closest and oldest friend. I would hate to see you killed over a mortal girl." His voice hinted at the danger. His hand locked on Jareth's shoulder and squeezed it almost painfully.

Jareth gave a small nod and shook off Rionu's hand. "Leave me Rionu." His voice was cold, empty, hinting at defeat. When he did not hear or fell his friend move Jareth turned on him bright tears glimmered in his eyes. "Go!" His voice was a harsh whisper, that one word showed all of the raw pain Jareth was feeling.

Rionu moved away unable to look his long time friend in the eye, what he had seen told him enough. In Jareths mismatched eyes he had seen the pain of a broken heart, a pain that was so rich and deep that it was about to shatter Jareths soul. "I'm sorry." He murmured and walked out of the room.

When he knew he was alone Jareth conjured a crystal and looked at the image that sat with-in its heart. It was of Sarah as he had been seeing her in his dreams. She looked so happy and alive, yet lonely at the same time. He cradled the crystal in both of his hands. "You are more than just a mortal Sarah." He told her image. "You are everything to me." He kissed the crystal and let it pop like a soap bubble in his hands. They closed slowly over the emptiness that was left, hardened his resolve. "If I fail I will be killed, if I can not have her I will die. I would rather risk the fires of hell then sit here and simply waste away. I am sorry Rionu, but I can not do as you ask of me. I only hope that you will be able to forgive me in the end."

-- Later that Month --

Jareth didn't know if he should laugh or cry, he had been having dreams about Sarah for the past two weeks and it was driving him to the point of desperation. Every time that he saw her he would end up holding her in his arms and telling her all of what was in his dark heart.. Some times she would listen other times she would run in fear. He would go after her and hold her trying to win her with actions, and his warm touch. He would wake and find that he was all alone that she was never there, and his heart would ache even more. He had become so depressed that he ended up staying one full day in bed loosing much time, time he needed to find all of the items for the spell.

The spell is strong but it uses iron, a metal that could kill him, if he held onto it for too long. It was the last item he needed. He learned that he could work the age spell at the same time, saving his power. The problem was that if he wanted the spell to work on Sarah, she would have to have on something of his. He already had an item of hers. Three in fact, the lipstick she had thrown, the bracelet she had given Hoggle, and the last and one he held most dear, the ring she had put in the Wisemans box. He looked at the pinkie on his left hand. The simple band sat there, a reminder of her. Something that he could have with him at all times. She would have to have something of his. It would put her under his control for the working of the spell, and it would make her want to find him once it was performed. This time there would be no one else involved. Just the two of them, that way she would not see him as the villain, hopefully she would see him as a man who wished only to love her. "To Hell with the rules, and the laws let them try to kill me." He said to the open air and returned to task at hand.

He thought a little more on what he should put on her. What could he put upon her that she would not lose? At last he came to his choice the perfect item, his pendant. He had worn it for as long as he could remember. It was a part of him, covered with his essence. This would be the item. It would also mark her as his telling all others to keep away from her. The magic with in it would guard her and once it was returned to him, he would be able to use its power to fight what ever might come after them. In the deep depths of the Labyrinth Jareth found a piece of iron He looked at it and shivered. It was rusted and even from the corner he had placed it in Jareth could feel it reaching for him. Mocking him, it promised pain, very great pain. For her he was willing to take it, to let it touch his hands and come close to killing him. He recalled a time when one of the goblins had taken up a piece of iron on a dare. It howled and squealed in pain. In the end, the poor goblin died, absently Jareth wondered if this was the same piece of iron that the goblin had gotten a hold of. He needed to get his mind off the cold iron. He needed to have his goal in mind when he worked his spell.

Jareth called for a crystal and Sarah's image appeared. She was sleeping a look of at peace upon her sweet face. He could feel his hand ache with a need. He wanted to touch her and could feel his hands tremble with the need to run through her silken strands of dark hair. "I will be able to soon enough I just need to get my pendant too her." An idea can to him of how he would be able to do it.

"Tibi," he called to one of his smaller, smarter goblins, a rare thing indeed. Tibi was one of about five goblins that had an intelligence level higher than that of a 2-year-old. Tibi had been about 7 years old when he was wished away. Jareth did not like taking older children because they were harder to change, but the little boy seemed to want to join him. He had begged to remain in the city. Jareth granted the boys wish, and changed him into a goblin. Instead of becoming a large monstrous goblin, the boy lost a lot of his size. He was about two feet tall now. Tibi looked like a mix of cat, monkey, and strange enough bird. He had wings that were twice the size of his own body, Jareth recalled that the little goblin loved to fly.

Tibi landed with a flop before his king, and gave him a true goblin smile. It showed his sharp teeth and made his eyes gleam. "You called my king?" For a goblin he had a fine voice, one that would make even a human stop to listen. He would often, on Jareths orders, use his voice for playing pranks on any human who happened to come to his part of the labyrinth. Some of them would become lost for hours because he had led them to the wrong place. Then the little Goblin would laugh at all of the funny faces that they would make.

Jareth smiled at the goblin before him, Tibi sat on his back legs his tail moved around a little bit a sure sign that he was excited. Tibi brushed his oily black hair from his eyes and blew at some of the feathers that were on his wrist when they tickled his nose.

"Yes Tibi I need you to do something for me." Jareth motioned for the goblin to come closer and showed Tibi the image that was in his crystal globe, "Do you see that girl Tibi?" He pointed to the image of Sarah as she lay sleeping in her bed. The goblin nodded his head eagerly. "I want you to put this," he held out his amulet, "on that girl."

The little goblin bowed to his king and took the necklace, "It will be done my king." He put it into one of his many pouches and ran from the room.

-- In Sarah's Room --

Tibi sat looking at the young woman the king had sent him to. 'Pretty,' he though as he pulled the necklace from his pouch, 'this will look nice on the pretty girl.' He watched the moonlight as it bounced off the silver of the pendant, and made the jewels sparkle. He became so distracted by the shinny stones that he almost forgot why he had been sent here.

Then he heard Sarah as she turned in her sleep. "Jareth," she half mumbled as she turned in her sleep trying to get away from the person in her dreams.

The sound of his kings' name sounded so sweet, the little goblin wondered what his name might sound like, if the girl said his. Tibi gazed at the girl with greedy eyes suddenly he wanted to wake the girl just to hear her say his name. He almost dropped the pendant and then he remembered why he was in the girls' room. "Put this on the girl." Jareths' voice rang in his ear.

"Hmm," Tibi studied the chain of the necklace. "This is big," he decided, "to too big to go on her hand." He studied her for a long moment, "too big to go on arm." He puzzled over where and how he should put Jareth's necklace on the girl, when he got a good idea.

"She has feet this can fit over both of her feet." Tibi smiled he now knew were to put the necklace on the girl. His king would be so proud of him. Tibi liked to make his king proud. The little goblin forgot one small detail. Feathers and feet for most people don't mix.

Sarah felt something move at the foot of her bed and almost jumped off it but then the movement stopped. So she drifted into a heavier sleep. That lasted for only a moment, because the soft tingle returned, she was half-awake when a feeling of cold metal touched both of her ankles. Sarah froze with fear, but that lasted for a moment. She knew that it had to be the Goblin King coming for his revenge, "I will not be taken." She thought and kicked out at the thing that was touching her feet.

Her kick made the necklace settle around one of her ankles and sent her attacker flying across her room. Sarah saw something it looked to be a mass of fur and feathers, and was coming back at her, it sat beside her before she could even blink. Then gave her a small smile, it didn't show any of its teeth. She almost shoved the thing away from her side but then she heard it talk to her. She was surprised by how soft, and child like its voice sounded.

"Say Tibis' name, pretty one please..." It whined at her, and she almost laughed. A faint smile pulled at her lips. "Yes smile pretty one," it said and moved closer to her, and placed one of its strange hands on her arm. It blinked its wide green eyes, and asked her again. "Say Tibi, for Tibi to hear. Tibi likes pretty ones voice."

Jareth had been watching them and almost laughed when he saw the goblin fly across the room he did not miss the fact that his necklace was now around Sarah's ankle. When he saw that Tibi was by Sarah's side again and keeping her from looking at her feet he said the last lines of the spell, and grabbed onto the iron piece. For a moment there was nothing then it began to burn. Oh how it burned and stung, but he would not give up. He would not let go. Blue fire danced from the iron and raced up his arms it seemed to try to eat his skin and melt his bones, but Jareth refused to let go. "Let this work" he pleaded, and kept his eyes locked upon the crystal globe that held Sarah's image. She faded for view, and he let go of the iron. For the first time in his long life Jareth howled with pain.

Rionu broke down the door of the room Jareth had hidden himself in, he could feel the movement of power that raged about the room, raw and out of control. Blue fire mixed with the very air that he tried to breathe. Rionu could only curse Jareth because his power was much stronger than any had ever believed it would be. He managed to steal a quick glance at Jareth and gasped as his friend lost years from his appearance. The castle about them started to change as well and Rionu knew that all of the underlands would be touched by this spell. That Jareth in his heartbroken madness had doomed them all.

Rionu felt his power start to fade and then realized that he was like Jareth was becoming a child once more. Then he felt it bits of his knowledge started to slip away, all the things he had done with his life became lost. Rionu fell to the floor not that far from Jareth a child once more. In the dark night the spell ran its course and none could with stand it. Time turned back for in the lands, the past was striped away, and many things became forgotten.

Images flashed in Jareths' mind. He saw every time he had ever faced Sarah he saw how he had tried to win her love and how he had failed. The images were striped away making him feel as if he were left bare, almost as if half of his soul had been ripped away leaving him an empty shell. He saw himself as a child again before his mother had passed away, before he was ever the Goblin King. The last image that he saw before he passed out from the pain was that of his younger self-holding onto a young woman. No girl with dark hair and gray eyes, making a promise that he had almost forgotten to keep.

Sarah did not know what was happening at first she was awakened by a small goblin. Then the funny little thing started to ask her to say "Tibi" what it claimed to be its name. After that the world about her went mad. She felt like she had been pulled from her room and tossed into a washing machine and the little goblin seemed to be going with her.

As they fell she saw parts of her life fall away and somehow knew that she would not get them back. She also lost her size, were a young woman, had been there was now a young girl. As she fell she seemed to go from the age of 16 to the age of 6 in a matter of moments.

The last thing that she heard before they hit the ground was the goblins' voice in her ear. "Tibi keep you safe, pretty one, let no one harm. Just trust Tibi." Then she hit the ground and all went black.

Tibi looked at the pretty girl Jareth called Sarah. She looked so small. Tibi puzzled over this for a moment. "Don't worry Sarah we are home just we just need to rest for tonight, Tibi will take care of you, and make his king happy. He looked at the necklace that had been around her feet before but now it looked too big for them. "He told me to put this on you but now feet are too small."

That's when Sarah awoke and stood up her feet still tangled in the chain of the necklace, and Tibi could not help himself he laughed at the puzzled look on her cute little face. Before she tried to move and possibly trip over the sliver chain Tibi was at her side. Without saying a word he lifted first one foot and then the other from the chain and smiled at the little girl. "No fall pretty one Tibi keep safe." He bobbed as he said this and looked rather silly. "But you need to have this on, Tibi can't think of how to put it on you. Can pretty Sarah help Tibi?"

The little girl smiled at him and laughed, "That is like mammas she would put it over her head."

Tibi took the necklace and held it over Sarah's head. "Like this?" he asked sounding like an eager child playing a new game.

"Well I think you need to drop it first." Tibi dropped the necklace and it landed with a clink behind her. Sarah could not help it she laughed at the goblins' silliness. "Not like that Tibi," she turned around and picked up the necklace, "Mommy said you do it like this." She put it about her own neck.

Tibi clapped his hands with delight; she had said his name and it did sound sweet coming from her lips. The little goblin looked about and saw that they were Underground but not at the Goblin City, or even close to the Labyrinth, "Sarah it's dark and we need sleep."

The child was already yawning she nodded her head, and her little eyes started to droop. "Come with Tibi he find safe place to sleep." He took her small hand in one of his own and saw that his was so much larger now. "Best place to sleep is in a tree Sarah, Tibi will help you find nest to sleep in."

"Tibi," she called his name in a small voice.

"Yes pretty one?" Tibi asked and looked deep into the child's grey blue eyes.

"Will we be going home soon? I want to tell daddy about you."

"I don't know pretty one we will see. Now we need to get sleep." He saw a tall tree and knew that it would be safe. "Tibi see nest Sarah will like," he tugged on her arm a little, and led her to the tree. "Come we sleep here. Tibi take Sarah up to nest. Keep her safe."

The child just nodded her head and did not say a word when the goblin picked her up flew into the tree. "It is a good nest here, see soft stuff to sleep on, it will be OK, Tibi keep safe." Sarah curled up on the strange moss that Tibi had pointed out to her and was surprised at how soft it really was, almost like feathers she thought. The child was soon fast asleep and the little goblin curled up close to her hoping that she would have nice dreams.

Sarah was having a strange dream, she saw herself standing with a bunch of adults and all of them were frowning at her. She had seen allot of adults do that when they did not understand one of the games that she had been playing, or if she had said something silly.

Sarah did not remember saying anything that was silly, and could not recall what game she had been playing. A young boy was standing beside her and she could see the mud that was caked in his red hair and smeared all over his clothing. The boy smiled at her and gave her quick wink with his laughing green eyes.

Sarah looked down for a moment and saw that she was covered with mud. She could feel clumps of it drying in her hair "Sarah," a nice voice called to her. She looked up at the woman, "How did this happen to you dear?"

Sarah saw what looked like slight disappointment in the woman's eyes but it wasn't directed at her. "He said it would be fun," was the only thing that came to mind.

"Who said so child?" she asked again sounding like she already knew who was to blame but she wanted Sarah to tell her.

"He did," Sarah said and pointed at the boy. "He said let's play a game of slide, and before I could say anything he pushed me down the hill." She shuttered a little bit, "I, I, d-didn't want to play, and then I was falling, that's all I can 'member right now."

When the woman heard Sarah's words she turned deathly pale and glared at the young man. "Your lucky, if she didn't know how to use magic she might have died from the fall. I will not have you endangering my daughter like that any more, do you hear me?"

"Yes mama" was all that the boy said. Then the dream ended and Sarah drifted into a deeper dreamless sleep.

Tibi could not have dreams he was a goblin after all and they tend to sleep like the dead. They were known to some times talk in their sleep, or open their eyes and move about. They never ever had any dreams. One of the most common statements made in the Labyrinth was that nothing could cause more trouble that a sleeping goblin, but that night Tibi felt strange. For the first time in his life he had a dream of flying. Little Sarah was in his arms and he was big enough to hold her. She was like a tiny living doll, tucked into one of his arms. He could almost feel her hug him about his neck.

For a short moment Tibi wished that he were large enough to do that with Sarah, to make her laugh, as he did flips, in the sky. For the first time in his life Tibi, wished that he was lager. No one had ever told him to be careful what you wish for, and that night Tibi lost most of his goblin form, no one really knows how, it happened or why.

Some think that maybe it was an after affect of the spell Jareth had used that nigh. There is no way of knowing at this point, all that we do know it that by the time morning had come about Tibi had grown till he was 6 feet in size. Not only that he looked more human. All of his fur had disappeared, and the only goblin parts that had not change were his wings, cat-like tail, ears and eyes.

In his sleep he had curled about Sarah to keep her from falling, and to help keep her warm. When he awoke that morning Tibi did a wonderful stretch. He felt his tail, and wings go out to their fullest extent his back curved and his arms pushed themselves out making them lock a moment then relax. It felt so wonderful. He ran his tongue over his teeth and noticed that something was strange, he did it again. "Hmm something different," he thought, "but what could it be? Maybe Sarah would be able to tell Tibi." He smiled when he looked at the little girl this was the first time that he had see her in daylight.

To Tibi she looked so pretty like a little doll that reminded him of his strange dream. He studied her for a moment and saw that her hair reached just past the middle of her back. It was the color of night, and spread out over their moss bed making a dark halo about the child. He could see that it had a slight curl to it and wanted a lock of it to add to his treasures pouch. He marveled at her perfect complexion, and liked the way a soft pink color tinted her cheeks and lips. Making them stand out from the light color of her skin, the way she looked almost reminded him of a dish he had heard of, called peaches' n cream. He looked at the over sized tee shirt that she had on; it was the only thing that did not look right.

The off-white shirt, was many sizes too big for her and looked as if were about to fall off her at any given moment. Tibi did not like the thought of that happening, "That would be wrong, his little pretty would get cold." Tibi puzzled over that thought for a moment. "His little one?" It felt right to think something like that and they did have a long way to go before they would get back home. Maybe his king would allow him to keep the little girl.

Tibi smiled at that thought. He reached out to smooth some of her long dark hair away from her face and stopped when he saw his hand. "What," his mind screamed, "were are Tibi's feathers, what happened to Tibi's fur?" He held up a very human looking hand and flexed his fingers. "Well it moves as move so it must belong to me." Tibi felt startled when he heard his own voice. It did not sound like his fine goblin voice. This one was deeper, and had a kind of richness to it.

Tibi wanted to roll himself up into a tiny ball and cry. Everything about him seemed wrong. He did not want to be like this he was a goblin not this thing that was almost human in form. Tibi did not want to be human. Humans didn't have fun like goblins did they were weak. He dwelled on this thought for a few moments and then he did start to cry.

When Sarah awoke the first thing she saw was a man with wings, a cats' tail, a pair of cat ears and dark green eyes. He was sitting on the branch that she a Tibi had been sleeping on. The man was crying his eyes out. Sarah looked at him for a long moment and saw that the clothing that he had on was just like Tibi's only they were in tatters. His voice kind of sounded like Tibi's, she would have called him Tibi but he did not have Tibi's belt on, that was sitting the branch beside her. She picked up the belt and hugged it tightly in her small arms. Almost like a child, would hug a stuffed toy or dolly when they feel afraid or need a friend. After watching him for a moment or two she decided that she wanted Tibi back and that this man could give him back to her. "Where is Tibi?" She asked the man.

That made him look at her for a moment then he started to cry even harder. "Well come on out with it." She stomped her little foot as she had seen her mother do a few times before, "Where is Tibi?"

She demanded again, sounding very much like the queen that Jareth hoped she would become.

That snapped Tibi out of his tears for a moment and made him stare at the little girl. "Tibi here pretty one, but he not the same," he began to sniff and more tears started to fall. "Tibi lost all of his lovely fur, he got big. Tibi look, Tibi look human," the thing gasped out. "Tibi don't want to look human. Can pretty Sarah help Tibi please?" He was whining now and the tears were falling like rain from his big eyes. He looked like a lost child, and Sarah felt her heart go out to the former goblin.

She patted his arm and gave what she hoped to look like a cheerful smile. "It's OK Tibi I know its you, I was surprised that's all." She looked away for him and down the tree. His loud sniffles were the only noise that filled the air but soon they went away as well.

"Sarah really don't think Tibi look bad?" He asked his voice was soft almost hopeful.

"Yes Tibi you look different but just as nice as before your still Tibi, you're my friend." The 6-year-olds statement brought a large smile Tibi's face and he puffed up the feathers on his wings with pride, "Come on pretty. Tibi take you home but first he needs to get you a new dress."

"What, do you mean?" Sarah asked as the goblin picked her up and cradled her in one his large arms. Just as he had in his dream.

"Tibi will tell Sarah later, but first Sarah hold on." He waited a moment, allowing the little girl to wrap both of her arms about his neck before he leapt from the high tree. Sarah's laughter began to ring in his ears, making him do all kind of crazy little stunts, all for a little girl's smile, and the sweet sound of her laughter ringing in his ears.

They did not see the snow owl that was watching them, as Tibi took off in flight across the Underground heading for what he hoped to be home. The owl watched them for a long moment before it started to follow them across the Underground.

-- Later that Day --

Tibi flew till they were just on the outskirts of a large town. He landed and placed a shaky Sarah on the ground. He smiled at the little girl and tightened his belt, it was now about Sarah's waist and looked as if it would keep her shirt on her till he returned with a new dress. "Sarah, be good and play here, Tibi be back soon with a new dress for Sarah OK." He opened one of the pouches and pulled out some of his shiny stones. Ones that he knew would allow him to get some clothing for both of them.

"But I want to stay with you." She said and tried to hold on to Tibi's leg.

Tibi looked down at the little girl and then patted her lightly on her head. "Let go of Tibi Sarah, please." The little girl let go him and moved away with a huff. He knelt and looked Sarah right in her large gray eyes. "Does Sarah like being with Tibi?"

She nodded her head and went to hug him. Tibi held her back. "I like Sarah too but," he looked towards the village. "They will not like the fact that Sara is with ugly Tibi."

When he said that the little girl crossed her arms and glared at him. "Now don't look at Tibi like that pretty one just trust Tibi OK?"

"Your not ugly Tibi." The child stated and stuck her little chin high in the air.

He laughed and stood up "OK Tibi is not ugly but people will still try to take Sarah from Tibi." He looked at the field for a moment and felt that it was safe enough for her to play in. "Prove to Tibi how nice he looks, find a flower that reminds Sarah of Tibi. OK?" The goblin asked her and ruffled her hair.

She pouted for a moment but the flowers did look nice. "OK, but you come back soon." She told him while trying to poke him in the stomach.

He laughed and bowed to the little girl, "Yes Queen Sarah Tibi come back soon." He said without even thinking about it and took off for the village, to get her a nice new dress, one that would not fall off her, like her shirt was trying to do.

* * *

Just a little bit of fun:

Jareth

Your name of Jareth gives you a strong sense of responsibility in business and material affairs, and the practicality and determination to make a success of anything you undertake. Your ability to organize and direct the efforts of others enables you to excel in any managerial position because you have the ability to grasp the concept of a goal complete with an understanding of the steps to be taken. This name has allowed you to develop depth and breadth of mind. You are able to retain facts, to add new information to your existing store of knowledge. You never seem to be out of your depth of understanding. For these reasons others who may not have the same quickness of mind classify you as a "know it all" and, although you may be highly respected, this characteristic is unlikely to endear you to your associates. You have a very responsible nature, are capable and mature, and are willing to assume a position as a pillar of the community. You are quite healthy, but possible trouble areas are found in the generative organs.

"Hmm Does that sound like our Goblin King to all of you?"

"Lyris How could YOU?!"

Epps!! "Got to run or it will be the oubliette for me" sighs "again." Runs off as fast as she can giggling all the way.

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	4. Just A Little Magic

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 4 Just A Little Magic

* * *

I smile brightly and a little more light comes into the room that I am working in... wait a minute more light? But I have not turned any lights on. Well it did make the keys of the keyboard easier to see.

"See I told you she would like a little more light." A soft airy voice tinkled in the air.

"Ok, ok you where right this time." Came a grumpy male reply.

"What the?" I turn this time and find myself looking at Tibi with Anise on his shoulder. He shifted from foot to foot and gave a small smile. "Hello Mistress Lyris, we just wanted to see if you're doing all right."

Anise giggled and hid herself in his hair, her eyes held a playful gleam. "He's lying. He just wanted to see if you where just as cute as Rionu claimed."

I covered my eyes and took in a deep breath. The rational part of my brain that comes out from time to time decided that now was a good time to put in its two cents worth, "You need to get more sleep girl. First you see a man, a very handsome one at that, and right now your seeing a former Goblin with a possessive Faerie on his shoulder."

"Hay!" Anise's words cut across my thoughts then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I had just said that thought out-loud.

I took my hands from my eyes and saw that Tibi was now holding the angry faerie at bay, and that he was having a hard time doing it. "I'm sorry." I squeaked out. "I do not mean... it just came out! I really do need some more sleep and when I don't get enough I well." I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to smile. I felt like a fool and at a loss for words.

"Anisy calm down she is sorry she called you possessive." The faerie got out of his hands and flew out of the room almost too upset for words at that moment. Tibi laughed and looked at me. His cat like eyes felt like they would be able to see my soul if he looked at me like that for too long. He seemed to feel my discomfort and looked away. "Don't worry Lyris we all love you." His words where quiet and measured. He looked back at me and smiled, "Besides it's true she is very possessive of me." One of his cat like ears tilted back, I saw the tip of his tail come in to view, and he shifted his wings. Tibi looked nice for what he was and I could understand why Anise liked him. "We'll come back after you get some rest, if she won't come I'll bring Sarah."

Before I could blink or protest Tibi lifted me from the chair. It felt wonderful to be cradles in his warm arms as he carried me across the room and tucked me into bed. I felt something brush my forehead, my eyes where already closed so ready was I for sleep.

"Sweet dreams Lady Lyris." His voice purred to me soft and warm in my ear. It took a short time for me to fall in to a deep restful sleep. When I awoke I was alone and the fished part of this chapter was sitting on the computer ready to be sent to whoever was ready to read it.

A word to the wise dear readers, don't ever get in Anises way she can be mean when she wants to be. I found half of my floppy disks missing this week and the rest had little bite marks all over them.

* * *

The quicked Dreams,  
The passion-winged Ministers of thought.  
( Percy Bysshe Shelley )

Jareth awoke on the hard cold floor feeling a bit more than a little disoriented and sore. His hair hung in wild waves about his face almost hiding it from view. He looked around and saw Rionu was not that far away, and snoring like a buzz saw. Jareth tried not to roll his eyes and wondered how they had gotten into this part of the castle, it was his mothers' chambers. Her study but the looks of it, he sat up and saw that his shirt was about to drop from his shoulders. He noted that they're where what looked to be black pants on the floor underneath his slight frame.

Jareth could feel his teeth start to chatter and stood up wanting to get away from the cold. He saw a piece of dead iron on the floor not too far from his hand. Could that be a part of the reason why he was here?

He looked at both of his hands and tried not to shutter. A light burn mark could be seen on his palms.

The mark did not look like it would go away any time soon, his mother would not be happy about it.

He touched one of the marks and hissed with pain. "I'll never do that again." His words, a soft whisper, almost as if he didn't want to wake his friend up. "It hurts too much." He looked over his hands a bit more and then he saw it a ring of sliver that was on his left pinkie. His vision kind of blurred and he saw a flash of a teenage girl with dark hair and light eyes. He could feel his hand move on it's own almost like he was reaching for her. He snapped out of it when the ring dropped from his pinkie and landed with a soft bell like chime on the floor. He picked it up and felt a sense of awe.

He put the ring on his thumb and had a feeling that it was his key to finding something very important, now if only he could remember what.

"I'll find it soon." He whispered again and was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Rionu give a soft moan.

His friend sat up and put his hands to his head. "Jareth," he growled "That is the last time I'll ever let you give me elder wine." Messy red curls hung about his hands helping to hide his face. A glowing green eye peeked around two of his fingers as he gave Jareth a glare worthy of any goblin.

Jareth felt himself take a small step back. His head did hurt like they had been drinking but somehow that did not seem right to him. He did not have the dry feel of cotton in his mouth or that sour taste at the back of his throat. The one that said you're going to get sick really soon.

"JARETH!" His mothers' angry voice rang in the halls of the castle and echoed in the tiny room.

Rionu gave another grown and moved his hands to his ears clamping down on them hard, trying to stop the buzzing that the shouting voice was making. Sadly for him it didn't help.

Jareth grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him to his feet then scooped up the strange clothing. Both of them where in large shirts, Jareth's was a little longer his stopped about mid-thigh. "We need to get out of here." Jareth whispered to his friend and racked his brain trying to recall what they might have done the night before.

"JARETH!" His mother shouted again this time closer to the room her anger clearly heard.

"Come on Rionu we need to get out of here." Jareth opened a portal to his room it was easy because he knew the place and had done it before.

He step threw and with a mighty yank he pulled his friend along as well. He shoved Rionu on to his bed and ran in to his closet looking for a decent change of clothing.

"Oww," Rionu complained as he hit the side of the bed and fell on top of it in a rumpled heap, of clothing and little boy. "Jare you didn't have to push me that hard."

Jareth could hear his mothers' footsteps moving down the hall getting closer to his door. "Well it was either pull you along or leave you for my mother to find." Jareth gave a sticky sweet smile, one that had trouble written all over it. He had changed in to some tight gray pants and loose white peasants' shirt. "I'd hurry and change if I where you, I think today is the day I get to meet my new teacher unless the good Dover has decided he will go another round with me." Jareth stepped out of his closet and tossed some black pants to his friend. He dug around in the pile of dirty clothing that was still in his room and found the green shirt Rionu had left with him.

The footsteps where getting closer. "Hurry." Jareth hissed at his friend and tossed open the window. He jumped out of it and did not look to see if his friend was behind him or not. The wind rushed about his body and the change took place. Soon a white barn owl took the place of the young boy, and headed off into the distance. He did not see the cardinal that jumped out after him or the angry blond woman that looked out the window shouting at the two of them and shaking her fist.

It did not take Jareth that long to cross the kingdoms, and land in a high tree. He felt drawn to it and could not explain why. That was until he saw the girl. Never in his short life had he ever seen anything as pretty as she was. Dark hair, stormy eyes, light colored skin and rosy cheeks. She had an air about her that said love me, because I am here.

He wondered what his friend would think of the girl, then wondered if he would be able to keep her to himself. The eight-year-old prince blinked in surprise, never in his life had he thought of girls like he was thinking of this one. The new feelings she brought forth almost made him afraid. He decided to go after the girl and her strange keeper to see what else he might be able to learn about her, and maybe take her with him if the chance arose.

-- Later in the Field --

Jareth moved closer and settled in a place where he could see them better, this odd girl and her even stranger keeper. Now that the girl was in the bright sunlight, he could take more time to study her. The girl did not look very old, "she is but a babe," he thought to himself. He saw the creature land and place the girl on the ground. Then he saw it pull at the belt that was about her waist.

"What are they saying to each other?" he asked himself, and moved closer so that he could hear them a little better.

"But I want to stay with you." The girl whined, or at least that is what it sounded like she was doing.

"Let go of Tibi, Sara, please." The creature replied in a soft voice.

The girl turned away with a slight humph.

Jareth had to laugh a little when he saw the pained look on the creature's face. "Does Sarah like being with Tibi?" it asked, almost begging for the answer. Jareth should know what begging looked like; he had seen enough creatures beg in his lifetime.

The girl turned, nodded her head and went to hug the creature. But the beast held her back by putting its hand on the top of her head. "Tibi like Sarah too but," it said, looking towards the village. "They will not like the fact that Sara is with ugly Tibi." The beast stated, almost sounding like a goblin with the way that spoke about its self and the little girl.

The little girl crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Now don't look at Tibi like that Pretty One. Just trust Tibi, OK?"

"You're not ugly Tibi." The child stated, and stuck her little chin high in the air.

"Just like a true princess," the Jareth thought.

The creature laughed and stood up "OK, Tibi is not ugly. But people will still try to take Sarah from Tibi." It looked at the field for a moment, and smiled.

Jareth could tell that it had come up with a plan to pacify the little girl. "Prove to Tibi how nice he looks. Find a flower that reminds Sarah of Tibi. OK?" It said in one quick breath, and ruffled the girl's hair.

The little girl frowned for a moment as she looked at the field. "OK," she said at last. "But you come back soon." Jareth saw the girl make a motion at the creature, and heard it laugh at her again.

"Yes Queen Sarah, Tibi come back soon." it said, and bowed to the girl. Then it left the girl in the field.

Jareth gasped with the surprise that he felt, and the word "Queen" rang in his ears. "Is she a Queen?" He asked himself and moved a little closer.

"This is very puzzling," Jareth said to himself. He tried to recall how the creature looked, "well the thing had some goblin-like features, but it did not seem like a true goblin. But "goblin" seems like the only name that fits this strange looking creature."

"Yes Queen Sarah," it had said. Jareth could almost feel the respect it held for the child, and the undercurrent of love. It was not the type that happens between a man and a woman. This was more of a father-daughter type of love. He had never seen a goblin show much that respect for anything, not even to his mother, the Goblin Queen.

"How is it that this girl came to have that much power over this goblin?" he wondered. True, it did look kind of human, and showed a bit more intelligence than most of the other goblins he had ever seen. This goblin had almost fallen over itself to please the little girl. It had even tried to tell her the reason why she could not go with it to the ogre village. But it did not give her the full reason. "Truly puzzling," Jareth thought again. It was almost as if the creature was doing its best to keep the girl calm.

"Why?" Jareth wondered. Most goblins that he knew of would have tied the girl up and left her there till they returned, but not this one. It had even encouraged her to play in the field while she waited for it to return.

For some reason Jareth found himself fascinated by this young girl. "What had the goblin called her? Ah yes, Sarah, his Pretty."

Jareth longed to change form so he could get a closer look at her. He knew that if he did that, his teachers, and friend would be able to find him and then he would have to go back to his lessons. That would be so boring.

He silently flew to a tree that was closer to where the girl had moved. He hoped that this would be close enough to satisfy his curiosity and maybe even provide him with some entertainment.

He did not understand why he felt a driving need to be near this girl. He just had this urge to watch her. Most of the time he would try to avoid girls or call them names, but not this one... She seemed so different from all the rest.

"She has a mind of her own," he said to himself, "She seems like the type who will do what she wants. I think that maybe I could grow to like a girl like that."

He almost laughed when he heard her talking to the flowers. "I like you, and you, and you. Oh, I like you too." She said, "I like you" to every flower that she had picked. And the girl seemed to take only one from each of the many groups of flowers that she saw. "Hmm, she's almost acting like a true faerie," he thought.

Jareth could tell that the little sprites liked this girl too, because they had not tried to stop her from picking any of their flowers. He could see many of them as the hid among the high grasses and flower stems. Some of them even touched the little girl's hand as she would pick a new flower and add it to others.

The girl moved about and acted as if she didn't feel the brush of their tiny hands on hers. Or feel their eyes as they watched her move from cluster to cluster. Making a rainbow of color grow in her hand. Jareth sighed and thought about changing form, grabbing the girl, and taking her to his home before her keeper returned to take her away to wherever they were going.

"No," he said to himself, "that wouldn't be right, I would only frighten her. And if I did something like that right now, Mother would have a fit or even worse. She might decide to change this girl into a goblin!"

That thought made Jareth shudder. He knew that he would not like this little girl as a dimwitted goblin.

Sarah walked about the field and picked a few more of almost every flower that she saw. But she did not see any that reminded her of Tibi. She sat in the middle of the field, and tried to come up with a good way to tell Tibi that she thought he was nice and not ugly.

"Tibi is not like any of these flowers," she said as she studied the bunch in her hand with a frown. She sat pondering them for a few moments.

"He is like all of them," she decided at last. "But how can I tell him that?"

Sarah picked up one of the flowers and rolled it between her small hands. It was a game that her father had taught her to play, and she loved to watch the petals on the flowers do what he called a "spinning dance".

"I know what I'll do!" She said at last, dropping the flower into her lap as her bright smile returned. "I'll give him a ring of flowers. He'll like that." Sarah was immensely pleased with her idea.

Jareth could hear some of the faeries' laugh when they saw the girl smile. "They'll be coming out to play with her soon," he thought. He shifted a little, a slight touch of fear starting to work its way into his heart. "I wonder what they'll try to do with her, or too her," faeries' were not known to be always kind or helpful in their play. He could still recall the last time they had tried to play with him.

Sarah looked at the flowers that were now in her lap, "You're all so nice looking," she stated as if the flowers didn't know that they were nice looking. She picked up a small pink one and seemed to study it for a long time.

"Mommy would call me silly for talking to ya, and Daddy would smile at me. I miss them." Sarah's smile disappeared, and her light colored eyes glittered a little with her tears. "I miss Mommy and Daddy."

Then she gave a small, almost mature-looking smile. "But I like being with Tibi. He's funny." Sarah kissed the little flower, "You'll look nice in the ring I'm going to make..."

Sarah's frown returned, but this one held a look of concentration, not sadness. "What did Mommy say to do?" she asked herself. Then she started to hear a sweet tune in her head. It was familiar tune, and it was being hummed in a nice voice, one that she always loved to hear.

"That's Mommy's voice," she sighed and the words of what Mommy called her "Flower Weaving Song" came back to her. Sarah took a deep breath and started to sing.

"I have for you a little puzzle  
It's not that hard to do."

Sarah picked up three of the flowers and started to try to braid them together. At the sound of her soft voice some of the faeries started to come out of hiding. They did not get too close to the girl, but they were curious about what she was doing.

"You must find some friends  
And bring them together  
To form a circle of truth"

Her little hands began to work on their own. It was almost as if her mother was standing there telling her how to twist the stems. The fairies began to move to the tune of her song. They started to link hands to form a ring just like the one that Sarah was trying to make out of the flowers.

"These friends will stand together  
And hold each other tight  
They will form a circle of color  
That will shine in the darkest of night."

She picked up more of the flowers and worked them into her little crown. A few more faeries joined the others in their dance.

Jareth watched all of this and felt a rush of amusement. He had never seen the little sprites put on such a show. And it seemed that the girl was oblivious to everything about her, except the flowers that she was adding to her crown.

"So solve my little puzzle  
You will smile if you do."

Sarah was so lost in her own little world that she did not see the faeries as they made a ring of color about her. They made a living rainbow of colored wings and bright multicolored eyes. For every flower that the Sarah added to her crown a new faerie would join the others in their dance. They could feel the strange magic that was coming from the girl and they loved the way that it made them feel.

"And have a crown of friends  
That will shine brightly for you."

Sarah looked at her handiwork and felt good about it. This was her best flower ring yet, and she did not have Mommy's help. She did it all on her own, like a big girl. The little ring of faeries stopped their dance and smiled when they saw how well Sarah was doing on her crown. She began to hum the tune and added more flowers to it. Sarah did not understand most of the words of the song, but she liked to say them and the tune was a nice. After Mommy had first taught it to her, Sarah had tried to sing it for what seemed to be hours on end. Her Daddy would always smile as she stumbled over the words till she said all of them and made them sound right. He would even help her with a few of the words. Her mother usually enjoyed Sarah's singing, but sometimes she would complain about it. Sarah never knew why her Mommy would grumble like that. She just knew that it made her feel bad for singing a nice song.

Sarah was so lost in her own little world thinking of her Mommy and Daddy, that she never saw the faeries as they danced for her. She did not hear them as they sang their own words of friendship to the tune that she continued to hum. She didn't know that her sweet ways had just gained her an army of faerie friends.

"I said all of the words this time, Daddy. You didn't have to help," Sarah whispered. She smiled happily, looking at her ring of flowers, knowing that Tibi would like his gift.

Jareth saw the tears as they glittered in her eyes, and he understood the loneliness that this girl must have been feeling. He knew that even when she was smiling there would always be a touch of sadness deep in her eyes. "In a small way this girl is just like me."

He now felt as if he understood, and he could see why the goblin had tried to keep her calm. This young girl had just sung the words of a simple, yet powerful spell. She was weaving magic into her ring of flowers. He could feel her power as it moved with the spell, adding itself to the words that she sang, adding to the beauty of her crown. Even the small faeries could feel the magic coming from her. He could tell that from the way that they were treating the girl.

"We are almost too much alike," he thought with a faint smile. Jareth could see the magic as it danced from her hands, and it fascinated him. He watched as she wove her spell and listened to her hum her that sweet little tune over and over again. The words from the faeries seemed so dull when compared to her voice.

He felt as if he could watch her for hours on end and never get tired of doing it. He saw all of her sweet emotions as they played across her face and felt as if she would never try to hide anything from anyone not even her pain.

"She's cute," he decided at last. "I want to be her friend." A part of him knew that a part of that impulse was prompted by her spell. He was not the focus of her power, so it was an impulse that he could fight if he needed to. "It's just that I would like to have a true friend." He decided.

At last her flower crown was finished, and Sarah stopped humming. She held it up and smiled. She felt proud of what she had made for Tibi. She did not feel the magic that she had added to the crown. She did not even know how she had been able to make something like that happen. All that she knew was that she had a gift for her friend, and that it would show him how nice she thought he was.

The fairies moved closer to the girl. They were eager to see how the magic looked as it danced along their flowers. They also wanted this wonderful child. They felt ready to offer her a home among them. Suddenly there was a sharp noise of someone clapping. Both the owl and the girl jumped. The fairies ran away. All of them had been startled by the sudden noise.

Jareth looked over at what was making the noise, and fought the urge to rush at the elf that stood before them. He looked to be about 8 years old, and had a disarming smile upon his face. He was dressed in a dark blue velvet shirt, black tights and had on dark blue boots that stopped right about his ankles, folded at the top. His pointy ears peeked up through a mass of short curly blond hair. He looked like a nice young man, the type that would never try to do anything wrong.

Jareth knew better. He knew that this was a person who would try to hurt Sarah if he could. Or try to take her with him, and twist her sweet little spirit into something that would hate and use others for her own gain, just the way that he did. For some reason Jareth did not like that idea very much. This girl seemed far too precious to endure that kind of corruption.

"Well done," the elf said in his most arrogant manner and moved closer to the girl. Sarah frowned when the strange boy knelt beside her and tried to take Tibi's gift away from her. She moved the crown away from him and locked her fingers around it. She would not let anyone take Tibis' gift away.

The boy glared at her, his blue eyes sparkling with an unnatural power. Then he smirked at Sarah.

She felt afraid of the boy, but could not come up with a good reason why. "So what is your name child?" He asked, moving a little closer to Sarah.

Sarah gulped around the lump she felt in her throat and did her best to smile at the strange looking boy. "I'm Sarah. Who are you?" She asked, sticking out her hand for him to shake. This seemed to amuse the strange boy with pointed ears, but she could not tell why.

"I am Prince Aeglos." He replied and placed a light kiss on the back of Sarah's offered hand, "Would you like to come with me, Lady Sarah?" He brushed some of his blond hair from his eyes and took a hold of Sarah's hand.

Jareth almost laughed at the dumb look on Aeglos' face when Sarah pulled her hand from his and gave him a hard look.

"No thank you." She said and started to move away from the young man. She stopped when she felt a firm tug on her arm.

Aeglos glared at the girl and stood up. "You're coming with me, like it or not," he stated plainly, and tried to use his magic to bring her with him. For some reason his magic did not work.

Sarah began to scream and cry. The boy grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to her sides, holding her in a tight hug and squeezing her till it hurt. Sarah whimpered with the pain that she felt. She then took a deep breath and tried to kick the boy. She had made up her mind. "I'm not going to go with this boy." She tried to kick him again "I'm going to wait here for Tibi. That's what he told me to do."

She knew that Tibi would never try to do something like this to her Tibi was nice and nothing like this strange boy. Sarah fought to get away from him, but the boy was just too big and strong for her.

Jareth could not stand watching this anymore. He called for his magic, and soon was standing before the two of them.

"Go away Jareth ," Aeglos hissed at him while trying to keep a hold of the girl. "This one is mine!"

"Really?" Jareth replied keeping his young voice as soft as silk. "I don't think she agrees with you Aeglos."

Sarah looked at the new boy and smiled. He looked to be about the same age as the one holding her, but he had an air about him that seemed to say "Trust Me". The boy called Jareth had long white blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had on a white peasant shirt and tight gray pants. He also had on black riding boots that stopped right at his knees a sliver ring glittered on his left thumb. Sarah had a feeling that she had seen something like this before, but she just could not place were. He gave her a smile. She could only call it a wicked smile, but on him it just seemed right. As if that was the only way his smile should look.

Jareth titled his head to the side and laughed at Aeglos. "I would let her go before she becomes afraid of you, Aeglos."

The elf narrowed his eyes and glared at Jareth. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Jareth just shook his head and smiled at the elf, "Don't tell me that you don't feel it, Aeglos." He waved towards the girl in an almost dismissive manner. "Are you really that dense?" he asked, as if the idea had just come to him. He gave another wicked smile.

"No," Aeglos responded now looking behind Jareth, "But you are."

Sarah screamed a warning to him but it was too late. Jareth's world went black, and the last thing that filled his mind was a sense of concern for Sarah and what might happen to her.

Sarah looked at the ugly man that had hit the boy from behind and cringed when she heard the boy named Aeglos laugh.

"We'll take him as well. It will teach that prince a proper lesson."

Then for the second time in her life, Sarah's world went mad.

* * *

"Next part will be out soon, The goblins have been playing games with me this week and all I can say is yuck! Jareth take them back please! Oh have I have this nasty flu bug that I really want to get rid of, if you can get rid of it for me I'll be really, REALLY!! Grateful" crosses her fingers and hopes it works, and hopes she will not have to beg to get him to take back his goblins.

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	5. What Tibi Learned

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 5 What Tibi Learned

* * *

"What would I do to make that dream a reality?" Jareth's smooth voice rumbled in my ear. "I'm not that sure Lyris." I feel his gloved hand rest heavily on my shoulder and make me stop what I am working on. "I would risk hell it self if I had too." He gives a dark chuckle and keeps me in place, both of his gloved hands sit on my shoulders, I can feel his thumbs start to rub at tense muscles that are there, sitting just under the skin.

"Mmmm" I make a soft sound enjoying the feel of his moving thumbs. He shifts to the back of my neck and I have to fight with myself to stop the purr that wants to come out. "Jareth what do you want?"

I can hear his dark smile in his response. "Nothing much Lyris my dear, I just want to know one thing, why did you make me a child again?" His weight shifts and I hear his voice in my other ear. "I am much better as a grown man." I hear that twisted pride of his. It's funny what you can see in a person's voice.

I bite back my laugh and managed to turn and look at him. My eyes had regained their playful gleam. I could tell from the way he looked upon me. "We both know Jareth that it is the things of our past that determine what makes a man or woman, the actions, the influences, the people that we grew up with, even the environment that surrounds us as we age. All of this is what makes a person, remove something or add something, and you will change a part of the person. The change may not be that great, and many may not see it.

I asked myself why does Jareth love Sarah? What was it in his life that brought it about what is it that makes you reach for her?" I shift in my chair and smile as I see him look a little uncomfortable. "You seem unwilling to tell any of us so I thought I should come up with my own reasons."

He drops his hands and takes a step back. "That is a unfair thing to do Lyris, I leave your past untouched. You should do the same with mine."

I smile, "No can do Jareth, I have started this so I must finish it. My readers are enjoying this story and I believe that deep down you are as well."

All that I got from him was a smile. I believe that told me more than words ever would, or he could just be playing his games again. I may never know and Jareth, the brat he can be, left in a cloud of glitter and me to wonder.

Whatever changes my happen in your life dear reader, I hope they are all for the better. I also hope that Jareth never leaves you to wonder about things. Because right now that little smile he gave is driving me up the wall. I have a feeling he knows it. Could this be his own subtle type of revenge? I may never know, maybe, I don't want to.

I need something to keep me writing, and if all it takes is a wicked misleading smile that hints at everything and yet nothing, so be it. I give to you dear reader the next part of Only in Dreams. Thank you all for sticking with me, living with my rambles, and enduring my little flights of curiosity.

* * *

"A change came o'er the spirit of my dream."

( The Dream by Byron )

-- Earlier that day in the village --

Tibi made his way to the village he had told Sarah about taking his time and enjoying all that was around him. He had a lingering lightness in his heart that most goblins lose once they become changed. He was no longer under his master's control and that meant all of his feelings were now his own. If he had stopped to think about it Tibi might have wondered what it was that had made Jareth so cold and sad, but it never crossed his mind. Tibi was now living in the moment, in a time that he did not belong. That to might have been why he had changed, in form and maybe even in his heart.

By the time he had gotten to the village many small changes had taken place, he now felt a growing hunger that he had no name for. The childlike feelings of his goblin mind had been pushed to the side. He saw things now as an adult would. Tibi hungered after knowledge like a man would for water or food. He felt that growing with this knowledge was his love for Sarah. He saw her as a father would look upon a daughter with love and growing pride, in a way he hoped that they would not fall in to ill favor with Jareth that he would not try to change little Sarah. Tibi knew that he would fight to the death to keep her safe, even if it meant standing up to the great Goblin King.

He walked almost blindly among the shops and common places of the village completely unaware of the people about him or the appraising looks that were cast his way. The poor man did not know of the ways of love or lust. He had never thought of the games of the heart so many of us play. He did not know what some of the soft sighs given or even the lustful stares meant. He walked from shop to shop looking for what he needed. Maybe if he had been given a little more knowledge and time he would have understood, and avoided half of the trouble he was about to walk into.

He entered the clothing shop a stammering blushing young ogre-girl had directed him to and began to look over many of their items. He mind drifted to the young woman wondering why she had been blushing like that when all he had really said was hello and asked if she knew of a clothing shop that was near by. "Oh well." He said and got the attention of the shopkeeper with his rich sounding voice. She took this moment to check him out, as he stood with his back turned looking over some of the many items of clothing that she was offering.

Out of the corner of his eye Tibi saw that the lady of the store was watching him, her mouth open and a strange look written in her dark colored eyes. He turned and smiled at the woman hoping that she would not try to cheat him, or run him from the store. He had no idea about the way he looked to her, or almost any other woman. He was used to being looked upon with mild disdain at the very least, so he had a hard time understanding what he had seen on many peoples faces as he had walked about this village.

He took a moment to study the woman. She looked almost human in form the only thing that marked her as an Ogress was her sharp teeth and the claw-like nails. She had long auburn hair that fell in soft waves past the middle of her back.

It looked as if he had stopped by the shop while she was in the middle of her breakfast. He could see a dark red stain upon her lips, and another that she had on one of her ghost white cheeks. Tibi could smell that it was human blood upon her lips and cheek. He felt glad that he was able to leave Sarah in the field, he did not want these people to find her and try to turn her into their next meal.

The woman was dressed in a dark brown dress that had a low neckline that left little to the imagination. The dress looked so tight that Tibi wondered how she was able to breathe in the thing.

She gave a knowing smile and sauntered over to his side. "Hello," she gushed at him. "What is," she looked at his face, "a handsome," her eyes began to travel down his body, "half dressed," her eyes stopped right at the bit of cloth that was still about his waist. There was barely enough to make a short loincloth, but it covered him for the moment. "Man like you doing in my store?" Her eyes came back up to his face and she licked her lips just a little bit.

Tibi shuddered when he saw the lust in her eyes. He tried to smile at the shopkeeper. "I find that I am in need of some clothing," He looked away from the Ogress, and scanned the store hoping that it would have all of the items that he might need, "I had heard that this shop has some of the finest wares to offer."

He turned back to the woman and showed her one of jewels that he had brought with him. "Perhaps we can work something out."

The woman's eyes took on a new look and for a moment Tibi wondered if he had made the right choice. She reached for the gem and gave a different type of smile. She held the stone to the light and studied it, but Tibi could tell that she was looking at him and not the stone that glittered in the sunlight.

"I think that I can help you," she said at last. The Ogress licked her lips, cleaning away some of the blood. She moved a little closer to Tibi so that he could clearly see all of her, shall we say, assets. "In any way that you might need me too." She almost purred like a cat in his ear, and tried to hook one of her fingers in his wavy ink-black hair.

Tibi stepped away from the woman. He looked about the store trying to find something, anything that would hold the Ogress at bay. He saw a stack of what looked to be baggy pants and pulled a black pair of them from the pile. He held them almost like a shield between himself and this horrible woman.

"Could you tell me of a place that I might be able to try these on?"

Her smile dropped, it was almost like someone had dumped her into a tub of cold water. "Are you sure that you wish to get that pair?" he could almost see her disappointment. "They will hide much of what you have to offer." She almost reached for him again but Tibi moved the pants putting them in her way.

"That's why I wish to get them." Tibi thought to himself.

"It's because of my tail," he stated aloud, then turned so that the Ogress could see it. "I need something that will allow it to hang freely, I've found that baggy pants do just that." It wasn't a lie, even when Tibi was in goblin form, he had liked to wear baggy paints.

"What a pity," the woman sighed, "you're depriving us all of a fine view. But if that is what you want... then come this way." She started for the back of her store.

Along the way Tibi spied a green shirt, he decided to get it as well. She led him to a small back room with a bed in the corner. "Are you sure that all you want to do is try on some clothing?" She asked him. The Ogress sat on the bed and leaned forward in a very lewd and suggestive manner.

Tibi's tail began to lash back and forth, a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He glared at the woman and was across the room in three quick steps. He grabbed the woman by the arm, and had gotten her off the bed and out of the room before she could even say a word. He slammed the door and moved as

far as he could from the keyhole. "From what I've seen of that woman, she would be the type to spy." Tibi grumbled to himself. It took only a moment to pull the pants on and it felt wonderful, even if his tail was a little cramped because he had to put it down one of the pant legs. He looked at the shirt and held it up to his chest. "This will fit, but I need to make a few changes to it as well," He flexed his wings for a moment, "but before I do I'll get Sarah her dress and then some food. We haven't eaten and I bet that she'll be starved by the time that I get back to that field."

Tibi recalled the blood that he had seen and decided that he would get only fruit for them to eat. "I don't trust any of the meat from this place." He wrinkled his nose with disgust. This village gave him a bad feeling, and the way that the Ogress was treating him left a bad taste in the back of his mouth. Tibi opened the door and wasn't that surprised when the Ogress fell into the room. He just walked out of the room and left her sitting on the floor.

Tibi walked to the front of the store and found a new pouch belt and knife for himself. He looked for a dress to put on his Sarah but didn't see any that looked like they would fit her. "I wonder if you could help me," he said to the Ogress when she finally walked up to the front of the room. "I'm looking for

a dress, it's... for my... little sister." Tibi did not like lying, but he had to keep Sarah safe and that meant telling very few people about her.

"How sweet," the Ogress said. Her voice sounded a little sour, nothing like what he had heard before. She licked her lips again, and this time they did not have any blood upon them. "I might have something, but it depends on how nice you want her to look..."

"Nice enough to visit the Goblin King." Tibi said without even thinking. They were in the Underground after all, and everyone knew whom he was talking about. Or so he thought.

The woman started to laugh. It was a grating sound that almost made Tibi's hair stand on end. "That's a good one," she squealed and tears began to form in her eyes because she was laughing so hard. "Tell me, are the two of you going to dance on his grave as well?"

Tibi did his best to hold his temper and not show the shock that he was feeling. "Jareth is dead? No that can't be I would have felt it, all of the goblins would have felt it. He's not dead," he thought to himself. On the inside he felt as if his world was falling apart. "If the king is dead then where can I take Sarah?" he thought. "This place isn't safe for a child, and I have no way of taking her above. Only the king could send me, or anyone else to the place above..." Tibi felt as if his heart was going to break at that moment. His Sarah, his Pretty, was trapped in this dangerous land. "I will defend her with my life," he decided at last.

Still a part of him refused to believe that the king was dead.

He glared at the woman and spoke in a clear quiet tone, one that said "if you keep that up I'll hurt you." His eyes flashed with anger as he spoke. "We are going to see him and I wish for my sister to look her best, now do you have a dress or don't you?"

The Ogress stopped laughing and studied the young man. She pulled something from a cluster of clothing that was hanging behind her and showed it to Tibi.

He looked at the dress. It was an ugly orange color and looked like it would be too large for Sarah. "She doesn't have wings like I do but she does have a small tail. I'm looking for something that is blue in color. It will help bring out her eyes. That is too big for her. My sister is about 6 years old and stands this high." He held his hand right at the top of his thigh.

The woman looked like she had just eaten a live toad. She dropped the orange dress, almost as if it had turned into a snake and had tried to bite her. This time she looked at what she was taking out to show him. She did not have a small dress that was blue in color but she did have one that was dark red.

Tibi did not like the dress, but it was better than what Sarah had on now. Besides, he could always find her a better dress once they got home. "If I still have one," Tibi thought bitterly. "Home" had become a golden word to Tibi. It was a place that he knew was safe, and he felt as if nothing would try to touch or harm them once they got there.

He took the dress and left the shop without saying another word to the woman. He walked into the main part of town looking for someone who was selling fruit. He picked up some Mave, a sweet bread-like fruit that was filling and could last for a long time. Before Tibi left the village he used the knife to cut two long lines in the back of the shirt from the bottom to the top of the shoulders making its back turn into a kind of flap. He put on the shirt and tucked it into his new belt. He walked away from the village and flapped his wings a few times to see how they would work with the shirt on. The clothing felt a little funny at first but he was able to move his wings freely.

"Good, I can still fly with this on," he thought to himself as he headed for the field hoping that Sarah would like her new dress.

Tibi made it to the field about an hour later. Sarah was nowhere to be seen. He was so shocked that he dropped his parcel in the middle of the field.

"Sarah where are you?" Tibi shouted. His voice carried itself easily across the field and was tossed back at him by the trees that stood on the far side. All that he could find was a few picked flowers and some drops of blood. He could tell from the way that the blood smelled that it was Sarah's. As soon as he realized that Sarah had been harmed, Tibi lost all of his self-control. That was how the Faeries found him pacing the field looking like he was about to kill anything that got in his way.

"Sarah" was the only word that they could make out. A few of them remembered that the girl had been with this man before he had left her in the field. A small group of them sat together trying to figure out how they were going to get the girl back when one of the children of the group came running up.

"Asha, Asha, come quick. The large man is back and Ugly is about to hurt him." The child grabbed onto the old woman of the group and tried to pull her towards the part of the field that he had just come from.

Asha pulled her hand away from the young sprite. "Now Ey, stop that. I can't move as fast as you any more."

The child stopped with a humph, "But the big one can help us, Asha. He even has wings. He's like a big one of us, he can get her back I know it. We need to help him, Asha. We need to do it now." How the child managed to talk that fast and do it all in one breath was well beyond Asha's understanding. But the child did have a good point. This big one could help them save the girl. They would just have to find a way to keep him on their side.

The elder smiled, she knew just the faerie for the job. "Ey, go tell Anise that I want her to help this newcomer. Tell her that he will help us to get the girl back." Before she could say another word that child was off again.

"Ok" was that last thing that she heard before the child was completely out of her sight. The elder faerie shook her silvering hair from her eyes, then turned to the others. She smiled at them and they began to talk again about the young girl and how they were going to add her into their group.

Anise was pacing like a mad woman, her peach colored wings were pressed against her back. She was tall for a faerie, standing about 9 inches high. She had dark violet-black eyes that would change color depending on what she was feeling. She had dark auburn hair that was almost as long as she was tall. It fell about her body in straight strands, making her white skin look even paler. She did not have on any clothing, but that was common for many of the faerie.

She was known among the others for her temper and the fact that she would not hesitate to fight for what she believed in. Right now her eyes were a bright red, and she cursing in every language that she could think of. "Who does Asha think that she is? Telling me to wait, we need to save that child. Why can't she see that? We gave the oath, we told the child that we would not harm her and help her in her times of need." The faerie stomped her foot and turned. She ran right into Ey and sent the child flying into a clump of grass. She would have laughed at the picture that Ey made had she been in a better mood. Right now she was too pissed to laugh.

The little one picked himself out if the grass and grabbed Anise by the hand. "We have to help him," was the only thing that the child said as he pulled her along, dragging her to the spot that Tibi had last been seen. "He will help save her," he insisted with a buzz of his small dragonfly wings.

As soon as Anise heard that, she was the one dragging the boy along. "Where? Tell me now. Left or right... by the trees or in the high grass, Ey tell me now." Ey directed her to the last place that he had seen Tibi. The former goblin hadn't moved more that a few feet and they saw that he was facing Ugly.

Ugly was a troll with green gray skin that hung off of his body almost like an oversized shirt full of baggy rolls. There were dark brown spots that could only be called warts that covered his hands and arms. He had beady black eyes that didn't let any light shine from them.

He had stringy black hair that hung in knotted clumps, and a big bald spot on the top of his head. His whole body seemed stubby, but that was misleading. Ugly was strong, he loved to grab things and squeeze them till he heard them snap. A horrible sickening sound, but to this beast it was one of the best in the world.

"Aster said at you ome wit me" Ugly's voice was nasally and drool started to drip from his lips. Because he was dropping random letters from his words Tibi had a little bit of trouble puzzling out what the troll was saying to him. The troll pointed his stubby finger at Tibi.

"Want to know more of irl, you ad." Then he started to laugh. It was a dull, empty sound.

Tibi bristled with rage, because he knew at once what the word "irl" meant. He longed to rush at the beast and demand to know where he would need to go too get his Sarah back. But he recalled what trolls were like, that was one of the few things that had remained in his goblin mind, and that was because they had captured him at one time. They had tried to pull all of the feathers from his wings, if Jareth hadn't shown up, Tibi knew that he would have died.

That was one of the reasons that he felt so loyal to his King, and it was also one of the reasons that he could not believe that Jareth was dead. Now they had Sarah, and this time he was the only one that could save her.

"So tell me, were is the girl?" Tibi did not try to get close to the beast and he refused to give into his anger and fear. "This thing knows were she is. I just need to get it to tell me how to get there," he reminded himself. "So how do we get to that place?"

The troll pulled out a length of rope and smiled, it made Tibi's skin crawl. "Give me your ands," the thing slurred out.

Tibi put one of his hands out and heard the troll chuckle again. "No don't!" Anise tried to shout to him, but it was too late. The troll had placed the rope about Tibi's wrist.

"Now the ot'er one." The troll demanded.

Tibi shook his head, "I don't think so." He pulled on the wrist that was tied and the rope snapped out of the troll's grip and into his other hand. With a quick movement he had the rope about the troll's thick neck. "Now my fine friend, if you want to keep your lovely head on your shoulders I suggest that you tell me where I will find the girl."

"Aster on't like me elling." The troll crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

Tibi tightened the rope making the troll gag a little. "I remember your kind," he hissed in the troll's ear, "I think you will take me to the girl or the trolls are going to be missing one more member. That would take the number down to what...15? I feel for them, but I need the girl, and I will kill to have her returned."

Tibi saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye and soon a faerie had set herself upon the troll's nose, her legs straddled across it almost like one would sit bareback on a horse. "I would do as he says, Ugly," she stated tartly. "I don't think your master will save you this time."

Tibi took a moment to study the faerie, "She's pretty, in a buggy kind of way." He decided at last. "She seems to know this thing, maybe she knows how to find Sarah."

"I'd do as she says, Ugly, or I'll kill you," he said and pulled a little harder on the rope.

The troll gagged even more and Tibi let the rope loosen just a little bit to allow the thing time to breathe. It took a deep breath then began to talk. "I take you, I take you, just et tis ing off me."

Anise giggled and stood up on his nose. "You're just jealous, Ugly, because you know that you'll never get the chance to have a pretty girl like me in your bed." She batted her eyes and blew the troll a mock kiss. "You know you want me," she said in a soft seductive voice. It almost sent shivers up and down Tibi's spine. He felt like he could pity the troll in that moment, this looked like a game that the faerie had played often.

"Well Miss," he addressed the faerie, "if you need a place to sit, you can use my shoulder, but I will not be staying in this field."

The faerie looked at him with glazed eyes. They had gone from that strange pink to a dark purple. "Your gorgeous." She said without thinking and fluttered off of the troll's nose. She sat herself on Tibi's shoulder and started to play with his shoulder-length black hair. She didn't seem to mind that his hair was dirty and slick with its, own oils. "I'll help you get her back," she whispered.

Tibi stiffened for a moment, the feel of her playing with his hair was a distraction that he didn't need at the moment, but she did say that she would help to get Sarah back. "Now tell me, where do we go?" he demanded of the troll.

"It's at a way." The troll said, pointing towards a large old oak that stood on the edge of the field.

Tibi pulled the troll to the tree and growled in his ear, "Open it now."

The troll hesitated, its beady eyes looking about the field. It was almost as if the thing were looking for a way out of this mess that it had ended up in. "You eed to let me o." He said at last.

Tibi glared at Ugly. He pulled on the rope till the troll gagged again. "Why should I?" he said, then let the rope slacken just a small bit.

The troll reached up with its stubby arm and pulled at the rope. "Cause I an't et the door with this ing about me neck," it said at last.

Tibi took a moment to study the troll, "What do you think," he asked the faerie that was still sitting on his shoulder. She had stopped playing with his hair for the moment.

Anise was a little surprised that he asked for her advice, most people wouldn't give a faerie a second thought when it came to stuff like this. Most people thought that faeries were good for only tending flowers and living plants. She smiled at Tibi. "I like this man," she thought to herself. "I wouldn't trust him," she said. "But I have seen them open this door. He needs to climb up a part of the tree to get to the switch that will open it."

Tibi thought for a moment, and soon he came up with a plan. "Give me your hand," he said to the troll, almost an echo of what the troll had said to him before. He locked one of his hands firmly about the back of the troll's neck and pulled the rope free. "If you move I will snap your neck like it's a twig, do you understand?"

The troll was so frightened that all he could do was bob his head. "I'll no move," the troll said as he held out his arm.

"Miss faerie, would you tie this rope for me?"

She fluttered off of his shoulder and took the rope from him. It looked a little silly in her arms, seeing that it was as thick around as she was. Tibi could see her waver as she tried to fly. It took him a moment to realize that she would not be able to tie the rope about the troll's wrist.

It didn't help that the troll had started to move about. "Keep er away rom me." The thing slurred out and tried to move away from the faerie.

Anise smirked, "so you do recall the time that I made your skin a bright pink color? I was wondering if you had forgotten about that. Besides, you looked so cute with just a touch of pink. I added such a nice glow. I loved the way it made you nose shine, Ugly. It just added to you wicked charm."

The troll went from his ghastly green, gray color to almost ghost white in a matter of moments. "Not again," it stammered out clearly and the faerie laughed.

"See, I told you I would teach you how to talk clearly," Anise crowed like a happy bird. "Now be a good troll and give me your hand."

Tibi chose that moment to intervene. He tightened his hold on the troll's hair. "I don't think that this is going to work," he said to Anise just as the rope fell from her hands. "I'm going to trust you troll, but if you try to trick us or to run away I going to tell... what's your name miss?"

"Anise" she told him, looking down at the rope that she had just dropped.

"I'm to tell Anise to turn you pink again, and this time I am sure that she can make it permanent." He let go of the troll and felt relived when he saw it climb the tree and hit the switch that would open the door.

The troll grinned like a Cheshire cat and before Tibi could grab him again he jumped from the tree and into the open door. He pushed something on the other side of the doorway and it started to close.

Tibi gave a shout of rage and rushed for the troll. He would have been locked out of the castle if it hadn't been for Anise. She moved with the speed of a hummingbird and was inside of the castle before the troll could even see her. She saw him running down the hall towards what she assumed to be the main room of the palace.

Anise found the switch for the door. This one was smaller than the one outside of the place, so she found it easy to move. Tibi had tried to slip through the door as it was closing. He was now pinned by the door and it was crushing his wings and chest. His eyes were so clouded by the pain that he was feeling, that they looked black in color.

The door had just began to open again when he forced his way through. He ended up losing a couple of his feathers because of the tight squeeze. He put all thoughts of pain to the side and sprang after troll. It did not take Tibi that long to catch up to him near a long flight of stairs.

Tibi tackled the troll and they went flying down the stairs. As they both landed at the bottom, there was a sickening snap. Tibi couldn't tell if it was from him or the troll. He would have loved to just pass out for a moment.

Anise found him at the foot of the stairs. She could tell that he was dazed from the fall. She sat herself on his shoulder and pulled on some of his hair. "Get up, she needs you!" She shouted at him.

Tibi shook his head. "Sarah needs me," he managed to gasp out. Then he pulled himself over to the troll and grabbed it by the shoulder. "Tell me where she is."

The troll did not respond. If Tibi had been a little calmer he might have noticed that the troll was dead. But he was never given a chance to find out because at that moment he heard Sarah scream.

Tibi was on his feet and racing towards the sound in a heartbeat, Anise was holding onto his hair for dear life. Tibi ran blindly, locking on the sound of Sarah's sweet voice. He didn't even realize that he still had a hold of the troll, he just ran trying to find Sarah. He soon found himself at a large door and his nose told him that his Sarah was on the other side. He ripped the door open using strength born from his anger, possessiveness, and fear.

He saw the two boys in the room, both of them with swords. And he saw Sarah, she was on the ground looking a little shaken but ok. The sight of her calmed him somewhat. He felt the dead weight of the troll in his hand and tossed it to the side. "That's the one," Anise's voice rang in his ear but he did not see which boy she was pointing to. All of his attention was locked on Sarah, telling him that she was safe.

"I've come for Sarah." He voice was strong, he could hear it ring about the room. Sarah got off of the floor and ran to his side. He studied her for a long moment. At first everything seemed ok. She had on a crown of flowers. That told him that she did have some time to play in the field. That awful white shirt was still on her, but now it was marked by all kinds of dirt and grime, he could even see a wet mark along her back. Then he looked at her face. "My gods she's been hurt," Tibi thought to himself. But the only sound that the others heard was the low growl that managed to escape him.

"Anise, which boy took my Sarah?" He studied the two without really seeing them. He hugged the little girl, and tried to assure himself that she was going to be all right. That the mark that was on her face would fade in time. "The boy that did this to you is going to pay." He promised her.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	6. Trying to get Away

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 6 Trying to Get Away

* * *

I sat glaring at my computer screen trying to will it into showing what I wish to see and not the errors that it keep flashing before me. Another beep and it happily flashes another error, slowly spelling out my doom. "Damn it!" I yell at the screen and feel a wish to hit it very badly. "What happened! Why won't you work? You were a few hours ago! Why this now?" I feel like banging my head against the keyboard in frustration as what was left of my hard drive slowly melted away into nothingness. I do not know how it had happened but I was ready to just hang my head and cry like a newborn baby. That's when a pesky laugh tickled my ears and made me grind my teeth. They were lingering here I could feel them, "why can't you guys give me a moment of peace?" I ask knowing that I will not get a clear answer. Jareth had told me that for every week I did not get a part of this story written I would be given a Goblin to look after. At first I had not believed him, that was until I found one sitting on my bed, munching happily on what looked like a set of computer cables.

Maybe that's why I am having the problems I'm having now. I thought it was cute at first, the little guy kept me busy to say the least, maybe a little too busy. "Why can't Jareth understand writers block?" I ask the little guys shadow. "Does he think ever one will have ideas for stories only about him?" I shake my head thinking of the conceit of this man who calls himself the Goblin King. I had in truth been working on many stories, some fanfiction others were not. I was working on a rewrite of one that I had hopes of getting to a publisher or two...but that is just a dream right now. So thanks to what ever had happened I had to start over again. In a small way I was glad that only the most resent of my works had been lost. I sighed and started pulling out what I would need to replace the lost hard drive glad in some ways that I knew how to do this. It was also sad in a way because I had too learn how to do it. The wonders of having little in the way of money.

The next chapter of 'Only in Dreams' had been lost. That left a bitter taste in my mouth. I had been so close to getting it done. "It was almost perfect." I whisper feeling my frustration start to build again.

"It was far from that." An almost toneless voice stated clearly. I wanted to cover my head right then and their and sob with frustration. Not another visit, I was not ready for it, I did not want to have to deal with it at all. The loss of my computer had been more than enough for me. "So you cower now?" The person laughs. "The brave writer can't even look upon her own creation!" More laughter the mockery of the words washed over me. "Ha! How classic!"

That did it his careless words made me whirl in my chair. "How dare y... " My words stop and I find that I am looking upon a young elfin like boy. Great I can't yell at a kid.

"How dare I do what? Act like the prince that I am? Demand the rights that you gave to me?" He moves and leans upon my desk crossing his arms over his chest his voice gaining a music-like tone to it. "What you had planed for me was not very nice lady bard." Was it me or did a kind of darkness move about this boy. For reasons unknown I felt rooted to my chair, held by his bewitching eyes.

"Aeglos you're a monster." I whisper thinking that he may have been the one to trash my computer, and not the goblins.

He smiled brightly; "Thank you I do try to be all that I can, and if you see me as a monster then I must be doing a wonderful job." His words were almost dancing now from his lips, prideful in tone. I could see it now, his dark power moving like cloudy water in his eyes, that smirk lingered upon his lips, and turned more sinister, hinting at what he can do.

I'll admit it to you dear reader, but not to him, a part of me was intimidated by the unknown for once in my life. I put on a brave front however. "I bet you're the one who did this to me as well." I pointed to my dying computer, as it beeps, almost daring him to make the claim.

"Can I help it if you made that box to easy for me to get into?" He says almost like it had been left that way as a challenge for him. I am tempted to grind my teeth again. I force a smile, and stare him down, best way to deal with a thing of your own creation I hope is to take it head on and say you're the boss not the other way around, pity it does not always work.

"The chapter will not change simply, because you do not like it."

"Then good luck in keeping your," he points to the computer. "Writing thing in one piece." His voice is flat almost toneless and I am left to wonder once more, if I have gone too far in making the charters the way that I have.

I shrug, "Do you know how many computers I can now get my hands on?" My head tilts a little to the side, as I look upon him. "I'm fairly sure you can't get to them all at the same time"

"Want to see me try?" He smirks.

I close my eyes and slowly count to ten hoping he will go away, just my luck, the brat decided to stay and watch me write out this part again. So here it is the next part of Only in Dreams. I grumble softly, "as approved by a jerk of a prince." That is when I hear another beep from my computer, it hung about me, like some unwanted, reminder of whom I had to try and please. A pity it was not Jareth this time. I had almost forgotten how dangerous anyone from underhill could be. "This is what happened while Tibi was in town. I tried not to change too much of it." I feel myself cringe when I hear another beep, "really I tried." Then I sigh and get on with telling the story.

* * *

"Sun, moon, and thou vain world, adieu"  
(Canute)

Jareth awoke felling cold and wet. He soon found the reason why, "Aeglos, you arrogant son of a half-formed troll!" he yelled, not knowing if he would be heard, not caring if he was. "You just had to do this to me, didn't you?" Jareth shook his head sitting up in the wooden cage moving from the steady trickle of water that fell from the ceiling and upon the spot were his head use to be. The dirty cold water had made his hair look like it was dark blond. The shirt upon his back felt sticky and was clinging almost like a second skin. Jareth ground his teeth and muttered a few more choice words about Aeglos.

Jareth fought the urge to magic himself dry. He had a feeling that he would need his magic energy for more important things, like getting himself and possibly the girl out of this place.

His thoughts of the girl made him look about the room. "I have to find her," he whispered to himself, not understanding what made him want to look after her. He felt a brief moment of panic; a dark dank place like this would scare a frail little thing like her. His head tilted to one side when he heard a soft whimper from the far side of the room.

His mismatched eyes took on an owl like look and he gazed across the room. In the gray light he could pick out a huddled form in the middle of a wooden cage. He could see small details like the tone of her skin, the small almost doll like size of her form, and the trail that her many tears had been making upon her young face. Her right cheek was a little discolored, and he could see a dark line beside her lips, and upon a part of her small chin. As soon as Jareth saw that she had been hurt, he fill with a nameless rage that seemed ready to boil over at any moment. Yet he could not say why, he felt that way. He fought to keep his voice calm as he called to her. "Sarah." The name caught in his young throat and he saw the girl pull herself into a tight ball her long black hair moving to hide her face from his view. That rage grew, and he lost a little control, the air crackled with power, about him, then faded, taking his owl sight with it, making it so that he could no longer see Sarah, only a gray kind of darkness. "Frogs dirty balls" Jareth cursed, his temper could lead to trouble at times. He took a deep breath; maybe that old bat was right he needed to work upon his control.

"Jareth, a good magic user knows that his emotions control the use of the power that flows threw them." The old teachers flat voice, moved in the young mans mind, reminding him of an old piano that was out of tune. "Like a good ruler uses the people around them, like tools, so must a magic user will make use of his feelings, learning what ones will works for him, adding to the power of his castings. Then he must guard himself from letting others know his weakness. Less his true feelings be used against him." Jareth could almost see the old man standing over him shaking his finger and trying to drive his words home, as he paced before the young mans desk. "But I'm never to be king so why should I even worry about it?" Jareth had asked at the time. "Who would be willing to have a half blood like me rule over them?" He gave a bitter, halfhearted laugh, "save your words about being a good king for my brother, as for magic. Why should I worry about it? I've already been told what my life is going to be… so why train or try to change it"

The old teacher had seemed slightly taken aback by the sharp words that came from this young boy. He seemed set now on making Jareth work and become more. Show him that he was more than what others had told him to be. The problem was that until this day the young prince had not cared, what might happen to him, or about the use of magic. That soft whimper in the dark, told Jareth why. "Sarah" He tried to call to her again. "Please don't cry, I'll do anything to keep you from crying." All he got for his words was the bitter sound of more tears. The pain and fear this little girl was feeling almost washed over him like a wave of bitter seawater. Jareth cursed again to himself and hit the floor of his cage with his fist, grinding his teeth in frustration. "Find what works for you Jareth." The teachers' words rang again in his young ears.

With a heavy sigh Jareth sat down, in the middle of his cage, crossing his arms, then cursed and moved to the side when he felt the water start to hit him again upon the top of his head. His eyes widened as he watched drop after drop of dirty water, fall unto the floor of the cage and then disappear. "How long had I been knocked out?" Jareth felt a bit of fear tickle the back of his mind. The one thing his mother had made very clear was that if he were away from the Labyrinth for to long he would start to change, mostly because of his mixed blood, and that the only way the change would undo it self, would be after he returned to the magic walls of the ever changing maze.

He bit lightly upon his lower lip then moved to where he had been passed out, he pressed upon the wooden floor, the boys eyes, glitter with a touch of power, and he felt the floor move downward. It seemed that the water had been hitting the floor of this cage long before Jareth had ever been put into it. For the first time in many hours, Jareth smiled. He closed his eyes and picked one thing to think about, mainly getting out of the cage. Jareth never saw the blinding bit of light that moved under his hand, all he felt was himself dropping, then landing upon a hard stone floor. "I'm Out!" Jareth yelled, almost forgetting where he was. The sound of boots upon the stone floor, reminded him of it. He clapped his own hand over his mouth and tried to still his breathing. The guard moved into the room and looked about with slightly blurred vision. He had been drinking before his time for duty, once he got in he had been given the princes new playthings to watch over.

Two kids in cages, an easy job, "Mmm" he looking about the dark. "What could have made that noise?" His words were slurred, meaning that the drink still had a strong hold upon him. The guard sniffed the air, he could smell both of the kids, one was whimpering, the other was quiet just as it had been about an hour ago. The guard had not bothered to bring a light with him, why should he what can two children do? The drunken man scratched his head and waited a little longer. Still no new sounds where made. With a hiccup he turned and made his way back to the place he had been napping, thinking all was well.

Jareth watched the from under the cage, holding his breath, he counted slowly after he could no longer see the feet of the guard. Then crawled from under the wooden cage. Luck it seemed was on his side for now. He looked to the cage he had been in before, for a moment puzzled by how he gotten out of it. He shook his head pushing away that stray thought. "Think about it later Jare, worry about getting out of here." He reminded himself. Maybe if he could get out then he could find help for the two of them. Come back with a small army and save the girl. But who would be willing to help him? A few goblins maybe or that odd man that was with the girl before, he looked like he would be willing to fight to keep her safe. More sounds came from the cage Sarah was in. Her soft pain filled voice stopped Jareth from moving, and made him look over at her he could hardly make out her small form in the gloomy light.

"Sarah," he called to her again, a few small steps taken, moving him closer to her cage. Jareth had not even realized he had moved, until he was close enough to touch the bars of the cage. She looked so helpless and scared at that moment, his hand moved almost without his thinking, reaching between the bars of the cage, he was inches from touching that dark mass of long hair, "Sarah, we'll get out of here." Jareth whispered to her, and moved to touch the top of her head, partly to get her attention, partly because he felt like he had to touch her long dark hair.

Something pushed his hand away, Jareth blinked; he almost made another loud sound, in his surprise. He clapped his own hand over his mouth, and stopped his muttered curse. He let his sight shift once more and looked upon the girl, now that he was closer he could see an aura of power as it moved around her. It was moving like ribbons about her small form, gathering close to the place his hand hovered; he moved his hand closer to her hair, the color of her aura darkened in that spot.

"You warded yourself." He whispered to Sarah dropping his hand from his mouth. Her head turned a little and she gave another whimper, her eyes were closed, "are you even awake?" Jareth moved his hand and watched as the power moved after it. For a short time he watched the power move and play over her then it became clear to him that the girl really was asleep, and that she might have called for protection but it was something else that was holding the spell about her. He took time to look the girl over till at last he saw it in her small hand that gleam of sliver that he had seen only in books and paintings, the item at one time he had boasted that he would find. "The Labyrinths Heart."

His whispered words held his awe and almost belied the importance of that pendant. That sliver charm brightened a little when he spoke almost like it was greeting him in its own odd way. For a moment Jareth was taken aback it was like all the old stories he had heard were starting to come to life before him. Everything he had learned of that pendant tickled the back of his mind, again his teachers words came to him, it was one of the few times the old man had kept his full attention. "You can change what you see as your fate young master, but it will take time tochange and a mastery of all things about you, it is true that your brother is to be king of this kingdom but who knows for how long. It is already whispered that he will not make a good king and any with eyes can see that he is not well loved among the people. Also it is not right that you would just give up like this upon your self. There is a way to free you from the hold of the maze, and keep you whole. I know that is what you wish for is it not? To see the entire world and not just small pieces of it without losing your true form?"

"How can I do that?" a bitter young child had asked thinking that he would forever have to remain near the stonewalls of the Labyrinth and never see more than that for the rest of his life. He was about 6 at the time and already he had been feeling trapped mostly because his mother would not allow his to go with his friends at night, he had tried to slip away once only to be caught and returned to his rooms with two guards to keep watch. The tricky guards had slept in his room with him one had kept telling him that he should not try to run from the maze that he did not want to look as they did, until his mother could change him back. A few days after that he had found out what they had meant, because he had managed to slip away it had been fun until the goblin like form started to take him over, that is how he had learned that some rules no matter how harsh had to be obeyed because they had reasons for them. His mother made him stay in that twisted monstrous form for 3 days after to make sure he understood that her rules were not to be broken at any cost. That she would always be the heart of all laws for him.

"You must find the heart of the Labyrinth, once you do you can take it with you and be free, but you must learn to master it for the heart is not some simple thing, it will help only things it likes, for you see like the maze it is alive, and its trust must be earned." From that point on Jareth had learned all he could about that pendant and the magic's that it held, and anything he did not understand he would bring to his teacher.

His brother would often mock him and make fun of his dreams. "Give it up goblin. You may look a little like me but your just a goblin under the skin no mater how prettily mother dresses you and how much father makes you learn. Your just mothers half blooded son after all"

Even now his brothers hateful words would make him wince. 'I may be of mixed blood, my mother may have chosen to find true love in another's arms but hadn't the king done the same, their marriage after all was arranged, they may have had like for each other but it was well known that the king and queen of the labyrinth and emerald hills did not love each other.' Jareth shook his head softly bringing himself from the past and back too were he should be with Sarah. "I do not want to harm her." He whispered wondering if the pendant was the real one and not some trick. "I know you are the one keeping her safe, but must you keep her from me as well"

He waited a moment or two the energy about Sarah did not change in how it moved if anything it became stronger. 'I might have to get Sarah to open her eyes and look on me and know that I will not harm her first.' He found himself frowning with his feelings of frustration. 'What if I can't wake her?' He shook his head quickly. No, I will not linger upon that.

"Sarah!" Jareth called again trying to pitch his voice in a way that she might be able to hear. "Look at me. I just need you too look at me and we'll get this all fixed." At last she started to move a little showing some signs of life, her head turned towards him and he could now clearly see her face. What he saw made him frown, and feel a new wash of anger, without thinking he grabbed the bars of her cage and they started to melt in his hands so raw and uncontrolled was the power that moved along them.

Until he had seen it again Jareth had forgotten about the bruise that had been upon Sarah's cheek. The heat from the metal did not bother him as it sizzled and burned so raw and unfocused was his anger. The young girl awoke and looked up to the new sound her jaw dropped, and she felt a sharp bite of pain, she moved back quickly as the young man pulled and the bars he was holding fell free of the cage. He looked on her a long moment slowly his hand reached for her own. "Come on Sarah." His voice seemed to touch her upon many levels, and sent a shiver along her spine, partly in fear. "we need to get away from this place and soon, no telling what that brat might try to do next"

Sarah found herself looking into his mismatched eyes for a long time and she bit lightly upon her lower lip then slowly after looking to the floor of the cage she moved, her small hand was placed in his own and she stood up. One step then another, at last she just stopped counting them as she made her way to the edge of the cage and with his help slipped out of it. Her small hand could feel the ruff almost burn like marks upon the palm of his hand. A sudden sound made the two of them jump and at last let go of the breath that neither of them knew they had been holding. Her eyes held a little fear in them as she looked upon Jareth then the door was the guard moved against it. "He's coming in" She whispered to him and moved like she was about to jump back into the cage and do her best to hide. Jareth tightened his hold upon her hand and gave a soft pull. A single shake of his head made his blond hair move to help hide a part of his face and eyes. A soft tug on her arm made Sarah stumble a little and end up leaning against him.

Jareth almost felt his young heart stop and looked upon the top of Sarah's head, the way the light played upon her dark hair made him feel a strong touch of wonder. His hands moved to lightly touch upon her sides, a shadowy part of his mind whispered at last it has happened, then drifted away before he could catch it again. It just felt so right to hold onto her like this. The sound of the door opening fully made Jareth curse under his breath, they did not have time to hide and he would not be able to use his magic to help fight right now, the breaking of the cage bars had seen to that.

The light that filled the room made the two of them close their eyes, Jareth hid his by pressing his head upon the top of Sarah's. Sarah hid her own eyes by pressing closer to Jareth so that her face was mostly hidden in his chest. The harsh laughter that filled the room made Jareth grit his teeth and come close to growling. It made Sarah whimper a little, her small hands took a tight hold upon his sides. He made himself look up and saw Aeglos watching the two of them his arms crossed, a smirk twisting his young face. He almost laughed as the two of them cowered from the light, a part of him felt angered that Jareth was hold onto his prize. "Let go of her now half-blood you have no right to touch what is not yours." His voice was smooth and almost sweet to hear even as it was tossing around insults.

"Your wrong prince" Jareth almost spat out the word, "I have right to place a claim upon her more of one than you." He was recalling the magic that Sarah had worked in the field, the way it called to him. "She asked me to be her friend, I have a feeling that she did not do that with you." He almost spat upon the floor but bit it back and moved so that he was standing before Sarah and anything that might come at them.

"Really then why is she shaking like a little child." Aeglos pointed out and almost laughed. He moved so that he was almost nose to nose with Jareth, hand shifting to the sword upon his hip. "If you are making a claim then I think we should have a challenge to see just who is the stronger and the one who is more worthy of having that" He looked at Sarah with greedy eyes, he wanted that power that he could feel coming from her what a wonderful tool she would make. Perfect for helping him gain more power in the underlands. "Little bit of living power." He turned upon his heel and walked out of the place looking to the guard as he passed. "Bring them to my main chamber I would like to see what the half-blood will try"

Jareth and Sarah were almost herded along like a pair of animals, at spear point, the guards did not try to make the two of them move away from one another but they would not let them stop and look around either. Jareth kept holding Sarah's hand as they moved even if it did hurt his burnt palm and fingers, this was the second time that cold iron had harmed him and the young prince was really starting to hate the idea of having to hold onto things made of the cold deadly ore. Jareth took many deep breaths and tried to calm himself this might be slow going but he would find a way to get this done with he was going to save this girl and then he was going to learn where she had gotten the pendant. Then he was going to find a way to keep the both of them by his side till the fall of all time. It only seemed right.

Sarah moved as best as she was able and would look at Jareth form time to time her small hand rested in his own. She had only a muddled idea of what was going on but for some reason she felt better because he was with her. He was not Tibi but he seemed nice and stood up to the boy that had taken them both. Part of her wondered why he seemed to know her name. At least he did not have the pointed ears like the other boy and looked almost like she did even if he was a bit older. "Win or lose I will get you out of this Sarah you have my word upon that." Jareth whispered to her just as they moved into the chamber that Aeglos had chosen. Jareth gave a soft squeeze to Sarah's hand then dropped it and moved to stand before her even in the circle of guards hiding her from Anglos as best as he was able. "so what little game will we play Prince," he made the word twist from his lips and could feel his mismatched eyes darken slightly.

"Game" Anglos laughed, was that half-blood really so stupid. "This is not game of chance that we will be playing but rather a fight of skill. Your magic" he snorted because he had heard of how Jareth would not use his magic and hated to study, "and skills against my own"  
Jareth did not best not to laugh Anglos had given the wrong kind of challenge, few knew of his skills or real power. Even if he would mouth off to his teachers and not work with them he would work on his own in the Labyrinth all the time, it wasn't that he did not like learning it was that he did not having a set of rules to fallow all of the time. Everyone hated to let him have his own way and learn at his own pace, besides if he was going to work the heart, he needed all of his skills to be better than any other. At the back of his mind he did feel a small prick of worry, the girl had been able to keep him from breaking her ward, was he really that strong yet. Jareth then pushed that though away and smirked, yes he was and he was not going to let anyone try to hold him back.

Sarah could only watch as they moved and then she looked about that boy had moved before her making hard for her to see much save the guards and the back of his head. She found herself biting upon her lower lip then moving to sit upon the floor, mostly because she felt so sleepy, part of her wondered if Tibi would come and get her soon or if she would be stuck here with these two boys and the odd looking men. "Leave us guards" Anglos called to the men and they moved from the room. He felt no worry because what could a half-blood goblin or a scared little girl do to him. Once the guards had left the room he moved his hand hip and pull the sword that he had been playing with all afternoon. He pointed the long thin blade at Jareth and gave a quick twist like he was going to cut out his heart.  
Jareth flexed his hands and did his best not to wince at the pain he felt from his still healing fingers and palms. He then pulled upon his own small powers once more and called to him a crystal that soon popped in his hands his own blade was resting upon his palm and seemed to only add to the pain he was feeling but he would not give up, Sarah needed him too much. Jareth glared at the elven prince and gritted his teeth for the first time Sarah could see the slight points to them clearly and could tell that he was not human.

The two of them stood ready and crossed their blades once then started to charge at one another a sneer pulled upon Anglos lips as he made ready to charge at Jareth then a sudden banging at the door of the chamber stopped the both of them. Suddenly the door was ripped from it's hinges and fell to the floor with a thundering crash. Sarah pulled herself into a small ball and covered her ears at the loud sound then slowly looked upon the opening, her face lit up with a bright smile as she moved so that she could see a little better just to make sure that it was really him. His gaze moved slowly about the room and she had to smile more, then she felt the twinge of pain from the bruise upon her small cheek. She slowly made herself stand.

"I've come for Sarah." His tone was low almost possessive and had a hint of a growl to it she saw Jareth and the other boy what was his name oh ya Anglos back a small step. She saw a small woman point at one of the boys and say something to Tibi but his gaze was fixed upon her not what the woman was pointing at, she ran over to him and around the messy gray thing that he had dropped to the floor.  
His gaze was fixed upon her for a long time as slowly he checked her over one warm hand lightly touched her hair the then moved to her cheek almost touching upon her bruise, she heard his growl, then almost gave a happy sigh when she was picked up in a warm and protective hold.

"Anise," his gaze was still fixed upon Sarah. "which boy took my Sarah?" Slowly his gaze moved till he was looking upon both boys when his gaze fell upon Jareth his eyes widened slightly then narrowed again. 'He looks like the king but no that can not be Jareth is older than I am by many hundreds of years. There is no way that he could be this boy'

"The Elven one not the other one of mixed blood." The small woman answered with a flutter of her wings getting Sarah's' full attention then he small jaw dropped and she moved to touch one of the faerie's wings. "They are both bad boys" Sarah stated and crossed her small arms she looked back upon the two boys and got a look of rage from one and a slightly teasing smile from the other. "They both say I belong to them." Tibi moved to set Sarah down lightly, his hand moved to the top of her head giving it a soft pat, making the crown of flowers move.

The woman that was upon his shoulder moved so that she was sitting upon Sarah's right shoulder. She gave a sweet smile then moved to kiss her cheek. "Hello little princess, we will take you home soon the queen is very worried about you." She then started to coo softly to Sarah a sound that she found very relaxing.

Tibi looked upon the boys his eyes narrowed, to near slits, slow even strides carried him over to the boys, making both react in different ways. That smug look that had been upon Angloses face dropped his blade lowered, almost with out thinking he took a half step backwards. Jareth on the other hand did not show any fear and moved so that his blade was lifted and held almost even with Angloses head. He moved like he was going to cut the other boy when a heavy hand was placed upon his shoulder. Words were whispered to him that made a slow smile pull upon his lips, yet never touched his mismatched eyes.

Anise smiled knowing that she was sealing the bond before any could try to break it Sarah was now a part of the troupe, all that had to be done now was get her out of here and present her to the Queen as a foundling then everything would fall into place, of course they would have to keep Tibi a part of it or others might try to take her again. Cwen would love this little one she could already tell, but Fios might have a few things to say about it. A sudden sound pulled Anise away from her thoughts and plans and made her look upon what was happening. Sarah was doing her best to keep out of the way of all, taking small steps and almost hovering at the door, Jareth had moved and was now standing with his blade held against Anglos' throat a cold smile upon his face and a look that said he was about to make a deadly cut. Tibi was walking towards the two of them his ears almost pressed back fully upon the top of his head.

Tibi picked up the little girl and moved taking them all out of the room. His speed was much faster than little Sarah's so it seemed like the best idea for him to take her and run.

"Try to stop them in any way and I will stop you." Jareth said with a touch of dark glee in his voice, he was happy because he was going to be able to keep his word and help Sarah get fully out of here. It may not have been in just the way he wanted but still, he was going to keep his word and that made up for his not being able to go with her just yet.

Anglos had a mix of looks upon his young face one of daring and anger. It melted slowly till that was left was pure outrage as he watched the girl get carried out of the room. 'How dare they stop and hold him like this, they had no right too!' He was ruler here and the fact that the half-blood was the one holding the bade to his throat just added to his feeling of outrage. "I took her first" He almost hissed at Jareth.  
"You don't have the power or the right to hold me Half-blood." The blue color in his eyes was now so dark it almost looked like the open sky, rather than a pale dead blue that held no life within. "I will learn why she holds so much power and then find a way to use it for my own, and you will still be a helpless fool who has to run home every night or show your better half. I must say it looks so much better than this mask that you show everyone, don't you hate living a lie half-blood?" He started to smirk when he saw that his words were finding their mark. All he had to do was get the witless boy to drop his sword and he would be able to strike at them all and take the girl once more.

Jareth gave a growl worthy of the goblin race and made a quick move with his blade, it sliced upon the right cheek of the prince a cut that spilled a little of his blue blood. Jareth's mismatched eyes blazed with his anger. He gritted his teeth, showing them fully letting the slight points of them become seen. Anglos thought he had all that he needed until that blade moved again to his exposed throat. Jareth almost made another cut, till a thought tickled his mind. 'Give them more time to get out of here; then you can think about your own needs'  
He smirked at the look of shock as the prince places his hand to his cheek and looked at the blue smear that was upon it, and the touch of outrage that seemed to color his features. Jareth had been working with a sword from the age of five. Trained by one of the best fighters in the lands. He maybe young still but at least he knew how to hold and cut with a blade.

"How dare you!" Anglos hissed at him and started to move closer he moved his hand almost forgetting that he had been made to drop his sword before. "A half-blood like you has not right to even stand in the same room as me"

Jareth laughed and moved to press his blade so that the prince could feel the tip of it dig a little into his pale skin reminding him of the danger he was in. "Thats right I am just a half-blood not held by all the rules of being civil nor that of the higher courts, but then they would think very little of you trying to take a princess or did I mishear the faerie?" His mismatched eyes almost blazed as he said the words at least now he knew how to find her again and it was not like he would never see her again all they had to do was get fully out of this place.

Jareth took a guess at the time they must have been standing here for about ten minuets now and he knew that was more than enough time so he lowered the sword. Anglos gave a look that said he thought that some how Jareth had some fear of him and was at last giving into it. Jareth laughed the form of an owl, covering him slowly he circled the head of the prince looking over the room until he saw what he had been looking for an open window. With a shriek he dashed threw it and made his way to the labyrinth once more. Already he could see the sun as it started to dip in the sky making it's slow way down, marking the end of another day. Jareth picked out the form of Tibi as he moved getting led away by the faerie as it fluttered before him. He could only hope that he would have a chance to see them all again on better terms. Jareth gave a laugh at the shrieks of outrage as they echoed from the elven prince and his castle, the old cluster of trees that so many would see was a clever illusion. A part of Jareth hoped that this would be the last of their worries, but a nagging feeling pulled upon his thoughts whispering that this was only the beginning. That Anglos and the little games he had started playing would not end any time soon.

* * *

Small note to readers,  
I know this has been a long time coming but many thing have happen in my life that had put a small hold upon the many things that I like doing, now that I have more time I will be working again upon the things that I love. That includes my stories, poem and songs, with luck I will not be made to stop.

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	7. The King is Dead Long Live the Queen

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 7 The King is Dead Long Live the Queen

* * *

I sat once again at a computer a new one that I had at last managed to pull together and make as tamper prof as possible. Nothing was going to take this one from me or make it crash if I had anything to say about it already I had done many tests upon it and was in the middle of putting a few ideas upon the page for the next part of this story. It felt so good to be writing again. I liked the changes that had been made to the last chapter and the way I was able to get Anglos off my back so to speak.

I also kind of liked the idea of showing Jareth as I had, a young boy who like other kids still had many things to learn, his own feelings of doubt and little self worth. Something i had often lived with in my own life. I know I did make him act a little older than his age in the story, but still it was better than what most would think. Besides this is the underlands that we are talking about the laws and the way people act are very different. This is not a child like fairytale kind of land or setting there is a reason that people use to fear the dark and unknown. If you ever get a chance and are of the right age read the original stories by the Brothers Grim or the other classic original "fairytales", not the ones that have been soften for children of tender ages.

You know what I am talking of the sweet stories that our mother or fathers would read to us at night or what we would get to watch in the tame Disney versions, or other retelling of the stories from movies and television shows. Not that I did not enjoy them as a child and still do from time to time. It's just that I found as I had gotten older that I started to like the others versions more. They had a feeling of real life to them and the wrong doers would get punished and sometimes the good people would not win, or would but it was at a great cost.

What! You might be thinking right now. To be honest if you can find it read the real story of the little mermaid and you will know what I am talking of. Also if you have the mind too look up some of the studies they have been made upon the old stories and how they were used as a tool to teach many things from morals to lessons in life.

I know you might have been hoping to see me interact with one of many characters from this story and that will happen in the next chapter but I wanted people to understand the reasons why this might be lacking all of the light hearted feel that children stories often have, and showing more of that undertone of darkness that the Labyrinth movie only hinted at.

Well enough of my talking, suggestions, and ideas, here is the next part of Only in Dreams. Please enjoy and take from it what you will.

* * *

"The whispering in my mind, is the lost part of a dream I had as a child"  
(from a source unknown)

Jareth seemed to race the sun as he tried to get to the edge of the Labyrinth before the last light of the sun touched upon the high outer walls. He landed upon his hands and knees, just inside the inner gate and a slight tapping sound made his mismatched gaze move till he was looking upon a moving foot. Slowly he lifted his eyes till at last he was looking fully upon his mother her arms crossed displeasure colored every corner of her pale face. His own bother stood smirking at her side almost leering at him,with a twisted kind of pride, like he had been the one to tell her how to find him. Jareth gritted his teeth and bowed his head doing his best not to call to much attention to his hands or the little bit of blood that was upon his right one.

"Jareth," she started in that tone that said she was not pleased and was making ready to let him feel it in many ways. "I tracked you to my chambers this morning with your friend. Rathlin saw the two of you jumping from your window and taking off, and don't tell me you did not because I saw that friend of yours turn into a cardinal and flee like a fire had been lit under his tail feathers."

At that point Jareth started to zone out, he clasped his hands together and lightly traced his thumb over the silver ring, the image came to him again the young woman with long black hair and stormy eyes, he saw a ghost of a smile pull upon her lips before a sharp knock to the side of his head pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked and tried to recall who this young woman reminded him of, almost with out though he spoke. "I hope Sarah is ok."

Rathlin snickered, then cuffed him again; "That must be why he is so out of it, the little goblin met a girl." Jareth saw his mother give a stern frown then almost laughed when Rathlin got a swift kick in the pants. "Ow.. well it's the truth why else would he just zone out like that and not do as you told him!" Rathlin moved out of reach and rubbed upon the sore area. An angered glare was given to Jareth because he had somehow made it so he the prefect prince had gotten a small punishment. Jareth almost cringed at that look then recalled how he had bested Anglos and smirked.

"Jareth what is wrong with your hands?" His mother repeated and reached for them this time so that he could not move them or have a chance to lie to her about what had happened. Jareth opened his hands slowly then let her turn them over so that she could look upon the damage. Her frown said more than any of her words. Jareth took a deep breath, part of him ready for what was about to happen.

"What did you.." Her words were stopped by a messenger bird that landed upon her shoulder and whispered in her ear. She glared at the both of them then moved, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Back to the Castle with the both of you we have a guest coming and she asked to see the prince of the kingdom." She was partly surprised because the message did not say what kingdom only that he should be ready to see them. "Dress as if your about to meet a royal." She called after the two of them as they made their way out of her sight. 'Why would queen Cwen be coming here?' The queen of goblins tried to puzzle it all out as she made her way back to castle.

-- The Queen of the Faerie's --

They had gotten out of the place safely and did not run into any of the guards or other things that worked for Anglos. Anise was happy and kept her perch upon Sarah's shoulder even as Tibi carried her. She spoke once he had gotten them all out of harms way and had moved like he was about to take off. "It no good to fly at night, might get lost; besides Cwen is waiting she wishes to see Sarah, and you."

Tibi frowned a little but what the faerie said was true it was not safe to travel at night, already he could see the sun as it started to make its lazy way downward. Sarah rubbed at he bright eyes and he could feel as well as hear her belly rumble. That reminded him of what he had for her and he made his way across the field only to find all of the stuff he had gotten now gone.

Anise moved from Sarah's shoulder then and fluttered before his face, part of him wondered if she was the reason the food and Sarah's new dress had disappeared. He did his best not to growl and tilted his head to one side as he waited for her to say or do something. He was just about to speak when the sound of soft bells caught his attention. He knew of only one group that used bells like that. Many goblins had the sound described to them by the few that had the chance to hear them sing.

"The Sidhe" he said in an awed whisper and looked at last over his shoulder his hold upon Sarah became a stronger one. He knew that they would often take what was to their liking and have little worry about who it might affect. Anise nodded and smiled then moved so that she could sit upon Sarah's shoulder once more. Tibi turned fully and looked upon the elegant carriage that was pulled by three white horses their harness of gold covered in small bells that gave off the purest of sound. The carriage looked like it had been pulled from a living forest covered in flowers and living green. The heavy smell of wild flowers, moved about it as if to prove that it was still very much a living thing. He could hear Sarah's giggle and looked to her. That look of delight, upon her young face almost filled him with dread. How was he going to get her to Jareth now?

He hugged her a little closer and felt her small tummy give another rumble. "Tibi I'm hungry." Sarah said to him in a loud whisper and he had to give a half smile. He adjusted the crown of flowers in her hair and moved to set her lightly upon the ground. The sound of a door opening made him look to the carriage once more then drop quickly to one knee letting his head drop so that his chin would touch upon his chest. He did his best to keep his gaze fixed upon the ground.

Sarah looked upon her friend then slowly over her shoulder making that long curtain of her hair move upon her back. She saw a tall pretty looking woman as she stepped out of the carriage. Her new little friend pressed closer, so that she almost seemed to be hiding in plain sight. Sarah could that she could not look away from the pretty lady.

The woman was dressed in a gauzy gown of light green so pale that it was close to white in color, her long hair of rich auburn moved in soft waves about her pale face and shoulders falling almost to the ground. Her eyes sparkled like two emerald jewels, catching the last of the sun light and holding onto it giving her a look of power. A smile graced her lips that looked like they had been painted a color to match her long hair. As she moved the soft chimes of bells moved with her. That jeweled gaze fell upon little Sarah and a hint of amusement seemed to color her eyes, and twisted at the corners of her mouth.

She spoke in words that little Sarah could not really make out and motioned to her with an odd long fingered hand that looked a little out of place but still lovely to watch. Anise moved then and whispered in Sarah's ear. "She wishes to know who you are, you need to tell her."

Sarah blinked her storm colored eyes and bowed her head to the lady, because Tibi had not moved yet. She moved closer to her friend and placed her small warm hand upon his shoulder. She wanted him to stand up again and hold her like he had been doing to show her that it was ok; that this woman would not hurt her like that one boy had. She felt Tibi's hair move upon the back of her small hand and looked to him with a sweet smile. He smiled to her and lightly placed his hand upon her own as he moved to stand fully. Her small hand slipped from his shoulder and down his arm. He let his other hand take a light hold upon hers.

Tibi did not really know why Sarah was not speaking to the queen, then he puzzled out that she did not understand what the woman has said. He cleared his throat working away the small lump that he felt in it and answered for her. "This is Sarah lady of the Sidhe, she is in my care until I can get her to the place that she belongs." He looked at last upon the woman seeing her for all that she really was, and felt awed once more when he saw that she was not using magic to enhance her appearance in any way.

The woman laughed, a sound that was like pure sweet music. Then moved a step closer to the two of them. She placed a hand upon the top of Sarah's head, then moved to trace a part of her face with her long fingers. Her warm almost needy touch lingered upon the child's soft cheek, then slowly slipped away. "Hello little Sarah and her keeper please come join me for a bit of rest and a meal. We will see about getting you to the place you need to be, it is after all a part of what we had agreed too do."

Tibi blinked 'part of what they had agreed to do?' He looked to Sarah and gave a slight smile then looked once more to the sidhe queen. "thank you my lady." He gave another light bow then moved after the queen, to her carriage. His hand still had its hold upon Sarah's small one. A warm comforting feeling that she seemed to need. Tibi was going to do his best to keep her safe and free from any harm.

Anise smiled as she started to play with Sarah's hair once more working out the small tangles and knots taking care not to move the flower crown from her head but work around it. It did not take much time before they were seated in the carriage and looking upon one another as it moved. Sarah started to fidget in her seat and kick her small legs making her bare heels thunk upon the seat of the carriage. Tibi smiled as she did this and looked again upon the woman that was before them.

Cwen smiled as she was watched her gaze fixed mostly upon the girl. 'So this is the child that offered her friendship. She looks so small yet the power that is about her feels very strong.' Her gaze moved to the child's keeper. She recalled what had been said to her. 'His race in not known but he has a very strong attachment to the child. They are always looking for one another and and seem to try to take care of each other. So to keep Sarah happy we will have to keep him with her. That could prove to be a problem.' Already Cwen could tell that she liked the small child and wanted to keep her as a part of the troupe. "How long have the two of you been in the lands?"

She looked at Tibi now and offered a soft smile one that seemed to warm her eyes, He looked upon her for a short time then made himself relax. "I have been in the lands all of my life, this is the first day for Sarah. I was ask to watch over her by one of the rulers in the underground." For some reason Tibi did not wish to give out Jareths' name the last time he had spoke of him the reaction was bad one. His ears flatted a little as he recalled the harsh sound of that ogress laugher as she spoke of dancing upon the grave of the goblin king.

"I take it your not going to tell me the name of this ruler" The woman said in an even tone. When Tibi looked upon her, she offered a light smile. 'All the better she could keep the child and if someone else tried to make a claim she could dispute it saying that she was never told they were to receive her.'

"Don't worry about it the two of you are safe with us now, no one will dare touch you." She then looked upon little Sarah as she started to fidget a bit more. "We get you both a bath a bit of needed rest, and some proper clothing. Then I will take you to meet a few people that I know." It was mostly so that she could show off her little foundling and make a few of the other royals turn green with envy. Already she was making a list in her mind of who they would go see. Oh yes she was truly going to enjoy having this young child and her keeper as a new part of her troupe.

-- Getting ready --

Chaointe paced in her room puzzling again over the message that she had gotten. 'What could she be planing now?' It was well know that the faerie queen loved her small games, and the more puzzled she could make the other feel the greater her enjoyment. At least she had given them enough of a warning to let them make a good dinner and get the boys ready.

The old teacher that Jareth was so sure he was going to get rid of was lingering at her door way. Chaointe could hear him before she could even see him. that click of his shoes always gave him away. She heard it then a sharp light knock on the door. "Yes Master Dover?" She sat upon a chair and started put the last touches needed for getting ready, working a sliver brush along her long golden hair. Almost the same color of Jareths just a little darker in tone.

He pushed open the door and peeked in then gave at smile of his, that often reminded her of an old owl. She could not help it maybe it was the way his glasses would sit upon his pointed nose and his fuzzy graying hair would stick out upon the sides of his narrow face all of his pale colors and markings looked more so when one looked into his yellow and brown eyes. "I heard that young Jareth got back just in time. Did he say anything to you about what happened today?" He was looking at her from the doorway never the type to walk fully into a womans bedroom even when he had been invited. He claimed that he only had room in his heart for one love and that was learning, that he would never have his head turned by anything, other than books.

Chaointe knew this to be true, her own mother use to tell her stories of the different woman that had tried to win over the younger version of school master Dover, and it was whispered that a few men had tried as well. That however was mostly back street talk made by people that had too much time upon their hands. "No, before I could get the story out of him we had gotten a message from lady Cwen, stating that she had pressing business to talk with me about and that both of the boys needed to look their best."

"Hmm I will see what I can get out of him for you my lady" The school teacher frowned and moved into the hall, a withered hand moving to push the door close. She caught the hint of his rickety bow in her mirror and a odd kind of longing in his eyes, only to see it melt away. The door closed with a soft click and the queen found herself wondering if she had just see what she thought she had seen. A shake of the head Chaointe made herself return to getting ready.

Old master Dover made his way to Jareths' room and knocked lightly upon the door, it was a near echo of what he had done before. Absently he hummed part of a song that had been tickling his thoughts, as he waited for the boy to answer.

Finding the place in my heart  
Looking for the end of it all  
Hoping for the right answers  
Yet all I find is you

The old man smiled, recalling a time long ago. "Yes?" he heard the voice of the young man and picked up on the new kind of lightness that was in it. The teacher smiled a little, pulled from his thoughts, whatever had happened today was a good thing he could already tell, most of the time the Jareth would be kind of sulking, almost like he was trying to make it seem like he was not in his own room.

"Jareth I wanted to talk with you about the lessons that you had missed we have much makeup work to do, and unless I get you upon a study plan I fear you will not be ready for what is to come." he could hear the young man move in his room then the light sound of him tugging upon the door, slowly it was opened and the old teacher was grabbed by the arm and yanked inside. "What?" he started only to be stopped as a slim hand lightly touched his mouth and held their. Master Dover found himself looking into Jareth's mismatched and saw something new lurking within them.

"Master Dover." He started in that quiet tone that made the old teacher blink. "I found something out today that will change me for the rest of my life you have to give me your word that you will never stop trying to be my teacher." The old teacher gave a light nod of his head and Jareth smiled, dropping his hand and taking a step back. "Today I learned that what you have been say all along is true, that I need to work upon my magic and what is in my head that even if I am never to be a king I still need to be able to think like one."

Jareth's words made the old man smile like he never had before, it looked like a heavy cloud had been lifted form him and that nothing but happy sunny days stretched out before him. "Jareth what happened today to bring about this sudden change in you?" the young man smiled and it was one of the few times it had touched and warmed his eyes.

"I was captured by Prince Anglos and locked in a iron cage for a short time. I might still be in it if I had not recalled your teachings, about magic and the right ways to use it." Jareth got a look in his eyes that said he was not telling the whole story. "I also saw it today."

"It?" The old teacher tilted his head to one side and smiled slightly, their was only one item that Jareth had never stopped looking for and would not give up on having. "Does the mad prince have it?"

"No" Jareth answered with a smile as he pulled a bush along his slightly damp hair so that he could pull it back in a single ponytail that his mother kept insisting he use. A few messy strands fell into his face. The haphazardly way it shaded his eyes only added to that mischievous look of his. "A young girl does and" Jareth gets a happy almost glazed look as an image of young Sarah fills his mind. "I think she is going to become very close to me." He pulled on his jacket then it was a deep wine color and had gold trim, the jacket was well made, just it did not look right on Jareth the color of it made him look too pale like he was sick.

The old teacher understood a part of the problem the coat had been made for Rathlin and not Jareth, his brother had dark hair and eyes that would set off the colors in the coat nicely. "Jareth is that the only suit jacket that you have?"

Jareth shook his head no but it was nicer than some of the ones he had been given, most he thought were too frilly for him to put on. Because they did make him look like a little girl in ways so frail and fine were his features. The old teacher gave a nod of understanding and moved so that he might have a better look in Jareth's closet the young man already had on pants of black and boots of soft leather, a shirt of silk that was a nice rich cream color, that added a soft tone to his pale skin.

Jareth watched his jaw dropping slightly as his teacher pulled a coat out of his closet that was covered with ribbons and lace, and looked like it was more suited for a doll to wear that an eight year old boy. "Put this on we'll see what we can do with it." Dozer told him Rathlin sternly, he had seen how Jareth had first reacted to the coat. "Don't tell your mother or she might try to make use of me in the sewing room." He gave a wink like he was about to share some grand secrete. "When I was a younger man I had worked in a tailors shop to help pay for my learning and the skill of scissors and thread is something one never dares to forget." He looked to the clock and smiled slightly, opening his own coat and pulling out a pair of silver scissors, he then took the coat from Jareth and flipped it inside out. The boy was mostly ready the only thing he needed was a vest and the coat that old Dover was working upon. He started humming that song again, recalling again something from long ago.

What am I looking for  
How am I to hide  
All the World is gone  
All I can feel is you deep inside

"I had never seen a girl like Sarah." Jareth was looking now for a vest to put on under the jacket, the colors that it was made of was silver and a light powdery blue he found a vest that was the same blue color and had a silver buttons. He put it and moved to sit upon his bed so that he might watch as the old man worked his own kind of magic upon the jacket. "Something makes me want to be around her, I don't think it's because of what she has that makes me feel that way."

"Really?" the last few snips were being made. Dover did not fully care about the answer but he was glad that Jareth seemed so happy. Slowly the jacket was turned the right way and shaken so that all the extra unneeded and unwanted stuff dropped to the floor. What was left was a coat of fine make that held a simple elegance. It had touches of silver in a design that seems to twist and move almost like it was living in the coat. The old teacher gave a knowing smile at the awed look that greeted him and held the coat open. "Now lets see if you look the part of a prince in this, and not some sickly little boy."

Jareth pulled on the coat and moved so that he might look upon his reflection, he turned this way and that feeling pleased with what he saw. "How did you know this would look good upon me?" He looked at the old man in the mirror and smiled at him.

"Because my boy, you have much of your true father in you and I knew stuff like this also looked good upon him." He placed a withered hand upon the boys shoulder looked like he was about to say something then stopped himself. "It is not always easy Jareth, what people must give up and endure for a simple feeling." The old man shook his head a little, then gave a knowing smile. "I guess that is why old Dover will stick with his books and let the young play games of the heart." He gave a quick wink to Jareth that made him feel slightly puzzled then a warm smile. "Who knows my prince in time you might wish to be more than a friend with this Sarah, that you keep talking of."

Jareth gave a nervous laugh and looked upon the clock in his room, half an hour to go, and then this thing that his mother was so worried about would start. He gave a half smile to to his teacher then walked out of his room. The old man smiled to himself, slowly he gave a stern shake of his head. The last bit of that song moving in his mind.

Let the world dance  
Let the world die

"This feeling called love can make people do many many foolish things." A glance was given to the mirror in the room the old teachers image wavered and seemed to twist upon itself leaving a man standing that looked to be of middle age, his hair long and blond with just a few touches of silver, the odd owl like eyes where no longer hidden by his glasses, that pointed beak like nose melted away into nothing and left a more human looking one in it's place.

Would Chaointe try to kill him if she knew the truth? Probably she had tried to kill him after learning the man she thought she had been in love with was only an image he had given her after all. How ironic, she hated him for a lie that had been told, and he still loved her enough to hide himself with another lie. Old Dover was perfect and easy for so many to over look. Then he learned the truth about Jareth and his reasons for staying about them became even stronger.

Somehow I know it will be alright  
Just let me stay here by your side

He took a little longer to study his true image in the mirror once more a slow easy smile pulled upon his lips almost hinting at a wicked smirk. His son was really starting to look more and more like him. Did Chaointe start to see it now; is that why she had started to treat him with her cold indifference?

The man sighed took a deep breath and shook his head slipping again into the mask that covered him like a second skin. Soon the withered old teacher stood once more in the room and made his slow way out of it, only the slight tapping sound of his shoes heard upon the floor. "Time and tides" he mumbled to himself, "time and tides." The last of that song played in his mind as he moved along the hall, he wanted to see what would happen this night.

I want nothing more that to live out my life  
Forever at your side  
If only, if only  
I could have made you my sweet bride

When Jareth got to the main room he has a surprise waiting for him, the people his mother said was coming had already arrived. His mother was just ringing for his bother and himself to come and join them. All had to be done in order so that they might meet these people as the last of the dinner was made ready.

Jareth smirked a little as the idea of him and not his bother charming these people touched the back of his mind, that would just add the the good feeling he had been having all evening. He smiled and moved as soon as he heard the chime of the bell. Slow even steps took him to his mothers side and he gave a deep bow to her, not looking upon the other people just yet. He gave a second bow to his named father, King of the Emerald hills and smiled.

When at last he looked upon their faces he saw what he was hoping to see, a look of acceptance upon both of their faces. He moved to stand at his mothers side and kept his gaze fixed upon the ground knowing that it would be improper for him to look upon the others until he was introduced.

It took another five minuets before Rathlin joined them and Jareth felt very glad now that he had let Dover help him. His bother had on the same color and style of jacket that Jareth was first going to put on. He would have looked like he was trying to copy his brother and that was last thing he wanted anyone to ever think.

His brother did not have his hair pulled back, it moved freely upon his neck and shoulders, showing a slight wave that Jareth knew was not natural. He bowed once and only to his father before moving to stand at his side. Jareth clenched his hand at the insult given to his mother and was glad that the long sleeves of the coat helped to hide his hands, they only hurt a little now.

"King Curran, and queen Chaointe, Thank You for letting us join you this evening." The voice Jareth heard was bell like in sound and told him that one of the faerie kind had come to join them this night. Part of him puzzled over what it could all mean. "The reason I had asked to join you is because I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Sarah. She will be living with me from now on, in Vas Collis."

The woman moved to the side and offered her hand to Sarah the little girl looked to Tibi, when he gave a nod she lightly took the offered hand. She had been bathed and dressed in a small dress of pink that added to the rose in her cheeks. White slippers with little pink flowers sat snuggly upon her feet. Her long hair had been brushed over a hundred times so that it had a soft purplish black glow with small hints of muted auburn. The last and most charming was a little crown of gold that was placed with loving care upon the top of her head, and held in placed by diamond pins. She gave a quick curtsy to the people that was before them and kept her gaze fixed upon the floor.

Cwen felt very pleased. Sarah looked wonderful and played the part of a little princess well, she did not have to tell the girl to give that light dip of her small body, as a sign of respect to the queen and king of this kingdom. She seemed to know her place and how to act like a little princess. The bruise that had been upon her small cheek was easy to heal, leaving only her lovely little face for them to see and admire. Cwen moved so that she was standing behind Sarah both of her hands rested lightly upon her shoulder. She let her thumbs move upon the girls back with a light rubbing motion to help relax her. "Very good Sarah." She said in a soft soft tone pitched so that only the little girl could hear her.

Tibi stood in the back ground of the gathered group, feeling slightly amused at what was going on. Before getting here he had a long talk with Lady Cwen and learned, answers to many of his pressing questions. He had even dared to ask what had been pushing the most upon his mind adding to the bit of worry he was feeling.

Their was no king named Jareth ruling over the labyrinth, the last time the goblins had a king was over a thousand years ago. The queens name was Chaointe, and she had yet to show any signs of getting old or making ready to have another take her place. The reason why Cwen had been so willing to have Sarah and himself join her was because Sarah and made the offer of friendship to the troupe, while he was busy trying to get things for them from the ogre village.

That was when Cwen made an offer to him that would be very hard to turn down. She would take them this night to the goblin city and make it so that they would all have dinner with the royal family. If she was wrong and a man named Jareth was really the king then they would get to stay with him, but if she was right then he and Sarah would stay with her as a part of the Sidhe. As soon as he had consented to the arrangement a message was sent out and he was ordered to the baths so that he could get ready for this night.

Tibi looked at what had been put upon him and gave a quiet chuckle, well at least she had not made him ware a stuffy suit like most of the other people around them. Because he was to be Sarah's protector he was put in loose clothing all of dark green that allowed him freedom of movement, the shirts they had put upon him was also made for people with wings that was also a nice change.

The one thing that he did not like but had to live with was the sword they had put upon him, and the whip that was placed upon his left hip. Three daggers had been placed upon him as well, one in his left boot the other on his right wrist in a drop sheath hidden by the long sleeve of his shirt, and the last rested in plain sight upon his belt.

Tibi had to smile when he looked upon the people they had come to see. 'Well at least we know he got away,' he thought to himself and wondered what had happened to that prince. He smiled a little and moved so that he could not be fully seen just yet. 'That young man really does look like Jareth, and if Cwen is right then he is a relative of the kings.' He felt relived in a way that she had made no move to introduce him to the others, along with Sarah. She was the new little princess after all. He had very little to do with the royals or any of the games they seemed to play.

"She is a lovely child Lady Cwen, one would wonder why she had been hidden for so long but then with the way the lands have been I can not blame you. Let me present to you Rathlin heir to Emerald Hill, and Jareth heir to the Labyrinth and all of it's secrets." It was King Curran that was speaking to them, each son moved and gave a bow now taking time to look upon the queen and her daughter in turns.

Jareth could feel his jaw drop and gave a light shake of his head no it could not be, but their she was stands before him once more. Looking like a true princess this time and not a little kid who got dumped into a bunch of rags and had been made to sleep in the dirt. He could feel the true smile that pulled upon his lips then and tilted his head slightly to one side, maybe this was a part of the reason why Anglos had tried to take her before.

He looked quickly over the group looking for the one that had come in and saved the both of them. 'So he is here to maybe I should tell mother what had happened today before we are seated for dinner, maybe that will help her understand why they had decided to come here.' He smiled at the thought. It would also give his mother a chance to make a better friendship with Lady Cwen.

He returned to his place at his mothers side then leaned over and whispered in her ear making it so that only she might be able to hear him. "Mother I need to talk with you before we are seated. It's about today and might be the reason why Lady Cwen is here." He slowly let the breath he had been holding go when he saw the light nod his mother had given at his words.

It was then that a small woman entered the room and walked over to the queen making her way past Jareth so that she could whisper a few words in her ears. Chaointe gave a slight smile as she nodded and stood slowly, she had been watching Sarah with a slightly greedy gaze. She had wanted a daughter for the longest time but was given only a son. She could not have any more children and she had to fallow the rules when a child was wished away. So many had problems solving the Labyrinth that she now had more than an army's worth of goblins under her control, all from taken children, and then their was the goblins that had been born. Their was a reason why the Labyrinth would never fall simply put of all the kingdoms hers had the most in the way of resources and power.

Chaointe stood and offered her arm to Jareth, something that she had never had done before. The boy gave a bright smile and led his mother into the dinning room feeling a bit more pride, as they walked she spoke quietly with him. King Curran blinked as his younger son walked out with his queen acting like he was sharing with her some grand secret.

He too had been puzzled by Cwen's sudden request for a dinner with them. He smiled a little and looked to Rathlin then gave a deep bow and offered his arm to Lady Cwen. His son seemed to be lacking some of his whits this night because he stood and openly stared at the little princess. He had to smile when the lady took the child's hand and placed it lightly upon his own arm.

The dark haired child looked up at him with her storm like eyes and gave a very sweet smile. The steps she took were small yet she seemed to have no trouble keeping up with him as she moved. He heard part of a giggle and for the first time he saw that the child had a small faerie upon her shoulder, almost fully hidden by her long hair, and the color of her dress.

"So who is your little friend?" He asked giving a light smile. He had like the queen wished for a little girl, yet all they seemed able to have where sons. The child gave a happy smile and looked over her shoulder to the man that hovered upon the edge of the group, yet would not look away from the child an any that she was near.

"That is Tibi!" He could hear her happiness as she said his name. He heard another soft giggle and the little girl covered her small mouth with her free hand. Her voice dropped to a light whisper, and she pulled a little on his arm as she spoke. "This is Anise she was told to stay home but wanted to come with me and Tibi. She wanted to make sure I did all the right things tonight."

Curran smiled and placed his free hand upon the child's own. Letting his voice drop so that only he and the child might hear. "Don't worry little princess I'll help you keep her safe then." The little girl looked up at him and gave an even brighter smile. Curran gave her a wink then lead her to the place at his right side, He let her hand drop from his then pulled the chair so that she might sit upon it.

Jareth moved and quickly, he had told his mother all that had happened today and helped her into her own chair, his jaw almost dropped when he saw his father moving to help Sarah into her seat. He had wanted to be the one to do that. For once he overlooked the rules of protocol and move to offer his hand to Sarah. "May a bad boy like help you to your seat?" He smirked a little and tilted his head a little to the right as he waited for her answer.

His father had a dumb look upon his face, partly because of what Jareth had done and partly because of what he had called himself. A quick look at the little princess confirmed it, he had not misheard Jareth. He could not stop his slow smile, and moved to take his seat on the other side of his table next to his wife.

Sarah felt herself blush and deeply, this was the boy from before the one that had gotten her out of the cage and had hurt himself doing so. He was the same one that had told that pointy eared creep that she belonged with him. Her gaze moved to his offered hand, she could see the ugly red marks upon it, that looked like they might still hurt. She lightly placed her small hand upon his and did her best not to press upon his fingers. She moved like she was going to make a little hop to help herself into the chair, only to feel her small form lifted by an unseen force and then set down lightly. Jareth gave a bright smile and moved to sit at her right side. Making it so that his bother could not take that place or have much of a chance to speak with her.

Cwen smiled as she watched all of this. She had already heard of how this young man had helped to save Sarah. The way that he treaded her almost like she was some lost jewel that he alone could see, warmed her in many ways. If they became closer over time then they would have what so few in the underground could ever find. She looked to Tibi as he stood by the wall not that far form Sarah watching how the boy was acting around her, yet he also seemed to be looking upon something else. 'I will have to ask him how he knew the late king.' Cwen picked up her drink and lifted it in toast with the others.

The young man at her side did not look to happy, and gave off a cold feel. The prince of Emerald hill looked like he wanted to have a fit, almost anyone at the table could tell why. His gaze was fixed upon Sarah and the way she was acting around Jareth. How the two of them acted around one another. The easy smiles, the fact that they acted like they had known each other for years and not just a few hours. The way they looked made one thing of the sun and the moon. They looked right together, the way Jareth was acting made one think that he would die to keep little Sarah happy and safe. But then it could just be that he was happy to have a new young friend.

Jareth was playing with a little of his magic making bits of food move upon hers and his plates. Cwen had to smile even as she picked at her own food. She watched as the boy would take something that Sarah did not like and give her some of what she did from his own plate. He acted like the two of them where alone and not under the watchful eye of many adults. She looked to Curran and Chaointe. They had been watching as well. She lifted her glass then and cleared her throat, before taking a light sip of the green tinted wine.

When the two looked at her she smiled, set the glass down and spoke in a soft tone. "I take it you have heard of why we had come to you this night. It was not just so I could let you know of Sarah, I also wanted to offer my thanks to your son Jareth. Without his aid she might have been stolen form us. Because he had as I feel helped to save her life I must make the offer of a reward that is equal to what he had saved. I came here to ask him to name what he might like. Now that I see him with my little Sarah I already know what that is." She gave a warm smile as she watched the two think upon what she was telling them. "Still it is up to him to name what he wishes for." She turned again to her food and watched as the two young ones talked quietly with each other, only stopping from time to time to take bites of food or sips of their drinks.

Jareth was the first too look at Cwen and smiled he had heard all that she had said, he could ask for so much,yet he did not want Sarah to be his friend only because she had been told to. And she did have something he wanted very much. Would his parents get mad if he asked for it? A quick look was given to his mother then his father he could almost tell they were holding in a deep breath. He stopped the use of his magic, under the table he took a light hold of Sarah's hand. It was so soft and warm in his own. Just being around her made him feel better. "I know what I want if she will give it too me." He looked at Sarah and could tell that she was trying to get an idea of what he wanted. "When I saw you in the cage you had something about your neck a pendent that looked cool. Can I have that?" His head tilted to one side, he gave a lopsided smile that had a playful twist to it. "I'll give you something in trade, for it as well."

Sarah thought upon what he was asking, even now she had on the necklace that he was speaking of. She pulled upon the chain of it and slowly took it off. She held it lightly in her hands then offered it to Jareth. Her storm like eyes looking for a long time into his own. He moved to take a small ring off his thumb and held it so that she could see it clearly. With out knowing it the last step of the spell was being done, bonding the two of them, in ways that could never be cut or destroyed.

He took the necklace from Sarah. Jareth felt a shiver run along his hand and pulls upon his spine. Slowly he placed the ring in her small palm, the look in her eyes changed slightly and he again saw the flash of a woman dressed in starlight, with love in her bewitching eyes. A blink and he was looking only at Sarah.

Sarah looked at the ring that he had given and felt a odd tickle touch her mind. She saw a much older man that looked handsome, powerful, yet so sad and alone. Something about that image called to her and filled her with a touch of fear at the same time. The sound of a crying baby filled her mind making one hand move to cover her right ear. Her other hand closed about the ring. Then just as it had started it all faded away. Leaving the young slightly mocking boy in the mans place.

Cwen felt very pleased, this boy even with his great like and want for Sarah did want to take her by force. She had a feeling that arranged or not the two of them would find a way to be together. "Sarah, what do was say when a gift is given to us?" The little girl almost giggled her gaze shifted to the small ring in her hand.

"Thank you." She kicked her feet taking time to study the ring. It was too big for her to put on but maybe Tibi would help her come up with a way later. For now she placed it upon her small thumb and started to eat again of the yummy stuff Jareth had helped her to find.

Tibi watched as the two traded their items and almost moved to stop them. They he recalled that Jareth was not here. That the goblin king had been dead for over 500 years. He looked upon Chaointe seeing much of Jareth in her face. Slowly he took time to study the floor and whispered. "The king is dead," his gaze then moved to Cwen. "long live the queen." a light smile pulled upon his lips as he thought of the changes that statement held for himself and Sarah.

He was not trying to get her to the Labyrinth any longer, because he had been shown the truth. Sarah had more than any other child in the kingdoms of underhill, a gathering of people that would always be around her. A rich kingdom that would be hers to rule one day. Part of him wondered what Jareth would make of this member of his family, giving her such attentions. It was odd that the young man shared the name Jareth. He had the same mismatched eyes. At times he would see the same hint of a wicked smirk pull upon the boys mouth.

So like the lost ruler yet not I wonder what he will do when it is time for him to start his rule of the labyrinth. Tibi could see that the young man was very wild at heart. That he did not seem that calm or tame in nature. He would have to keep watching this young man to learn more.

The old teacher was watching the dinner as well from a safe point far from the reach or sight of the others. His withered gaze fixed upon the young girl Cwen had introduced. He gave a mental count of years. A soft shake of the head. 'No it could not be.' He watched a little longer and felt that small tickle of worry the closeness that Jareth was showing to her, could mean trouble later on. If she was what he feared her to be.

He could still recall the drunken night looking for a way to ease his heart break, held firmly by the fact that Chaointe would never openly be his. That she might kill him if he even tried to win her over again. Then he saw her dancing with the others of the troupe, taking part in the drink of seasons, moving to a rhyme that was beyond bewitching. Making him relive a part of his own youth. His mask was dropped another slip in it's place. Soon he found himself joining in the dance, sharing in the drink.

The faeries claim that what happens in the rings will always stay in the rings, that none will have reason for want or worry after it all passes. That night he had found out the full meaning of it, and had learned how much passion and life Cwen truly had. She was not married at that time, the way she used him showed that she was not looking for anything save a quick night of pleasure. That night he had asked a question that had been burning him for a few years.

"How do you love one that will not give into what they feel?" He had asked as they laid cuddled together watching the dance of the stars in the night sky.

Her light touch traced over his body and lingered upon his inner thigh, her words seemed to tickle upon his skin before she slipped away from him fully. "To be by them is more than enough of a reason to reach for them and feed upon your own desires. Take your moments as you find them and live that moment like it might be the last you will ever have. We of all races understand that. Most look down upon us for the way we give of our life and take from the others. They do not know what we know or see what we see." The tinkling bell like sound her laugh was almost out of his reach now. "Live for that moment your chance at love will come again. Do not worry over the time behind it. Just know that you will have it."

With that she was gone leaving him to ponder over her words. To wonder about the power of her missing touch and to decided if he truly loved the one he claimed to hold in his heart. 'Could he have another child and know nothing about it?' He watched Sarah for a bit longer and wanted to cures that moment of lonely weakness. She did not feel like she was a part of him not like Jareth did, then again he did not have love for her mother, like he did with Chaointe. Then the sudden feeling of power that moved between this girl and his son made him want to curse even more. The way the two of them interacted, and seemed to reach for one another suggested that they had somehow become soul bounded. That could be very bad if they where siblings.

Sarah and Jareth became lost in their own little world soon forgetting about all the people watching them and just getting to know each other. They had no idea of the plans that were being made for them or the swirls of worry and jealousy that they had awoken in others. That dinner was a new start but where it might be taking them was very unknown.

* * *

Wow this was a long chapter.  
The next will be out soon.

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	8. After The Dinner

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 8 After the Dinner

* * *

I had found that I was having problems sleeping again and that little could be done to help me. Sickness had laid claim to part of my family and was hitting me the hardest. It seemed that no matter what I was trying to take for it or what old grandmother cures where pushed upon me nothing wanted to work.

I did my best to stop a sneeze, only to have it come out as a squeak of sound. I tried to stop the ringing in my ears so that I might hear what was being said to me. A small hand waved before my eyes, one that belonged to a child. I heard a ghost of a giggle, managed to blink a few times as slowly my gaze adjusted and the image of young Sarah was standing before me.

Her smile stopped as I mumbled a few soft words and tried not to sneeze again. She pushed upon the hands that was before my face and whispered. "Are you ok?"

I could feel my smile try to warm my face and did my best not to cough in hers. "Yes I am ok. Just don't get too close to me." She nods and takes a big step back. "So why are you here Sarah?" I manage to get out and tilt my head to one side, doing my best not to look too sickly.

"Can you make the dinner longer?" she asked with that sweet warming smile of hers, that made her storm like eyes dance a little like clouds had started to move within them.

"You like the attention hmmm?" I had to smile at the child and was again reminded of why so many wanted to be about her. At this age she was a mix of being bold, shy, slightly sweet, and inquisitive. She was still finding herself and learning what she was going to be as a person. She had not had to live with the pain of her mother leaning or the anger of having new people in her life just yet. In time that might happen to her once more but for now that part of herself was still buried.

Sarah looked to the floor and had a blush that almost marked her to the ears. I started to laugh only to have it turn into a fit of coughs. The little girl smiled up at me and placed her small hand upon my knee, the look in her eyes was that of an older woman not some child. "Please!" She said in that sticky sweet voice of hers and I found myself giving in.

"OK I'll see what I might come up with, but only after I get a little rest." She giggled and ran from the room once more. I watched her and tried to get my foggy mind to relax enough to let me rest as needed once more. I could not, so I found myself working upon this next chapter.

* * *

Too much credit is given to the end result.  
The true lesson is in the struggle that takes place between the dream and the reality.  
That struggle is a thing called life.

(Garth Brooks)

The dinner came to an end with most feeling very satisfied a few with a touch of envy and only one close to being worried out of his mind. Jareth and Sarah did not know what a charming picture that they made or that plans had been put into place that night that would change them forever. When it came time for the two of them to call it a night they parted with shown reluctance. Jareth still played a part of a young noble to make his parents feel that growing pride. Sarah showed clearly that she was close to tears.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again." Jareth could feel that teasing smile pull upon his lips. It was funny that even in parting he could find the will to smile, and make everything seem ok for her. His hand moved to take hold of hers letting their fingers interlock then slowly slip away, making him feel the slight sting of pain that made his mismatched eyes sparkle slightly.

Sarah sniffled loudly, and was quick to turn from him. That dark mane of hair moving to help hide her face, Tibi was the first to move and take hold of her. Picking her up and moving her from the sight of the others in the room. A soft cooing sound was heard but very hard for a few to place.

Jareth felt a small twinge of jealousy prick at him, when he saw how close Tibi was too her. The only thing that showed his true feelings was a locking of his jaw and the quick way he had turned upon his heel, making a few wild strands of hair move into his face once more. He almost ran into his brother, who was smiling for the first time tonight. He could feel the eyes of most of the other people upon him now and wished only to get away, less he do something that would disappoint his mother and step-father. He took in a soft breath, and willed himself to calm, then turned to look upon Sarah and her keeper once more. At least he knew that she was safe, and that he was not wrong this odd man was here to help keep her safe.

He bowed his head slowly and made himself smile, to the others, taking a little time to gather his thoughts and wits. By the time he was looking upon them again a mask of indifference hid most of his feelings and thoughts. He saw that his mother was talking with Cwen it seemed that they were making plans already for Sarah and himself. Maybe they would be staying for a short time at the castle. That thought made his mask crack a little and a hint of a smile pulled upon his lips. His idea was confirmed when he saw his mother call for a few servants. He turned and walked slowly out of the hall, firm in the idea that he would get to see Sarah in the coming morning. Already sleep started to pull upon him, and the things he had done today started to show in every move that he was making.

That might have been why he missed the well aimed punch that landed firmly upon the right side of his face, making him see stars for a moment or two, then fall back as a heavy weight landed firmly upon the middle of his chest. He then felt a firm tug upon the chain that held The Labyrinths Heart. Jareth made a quick grab and got hold of the pendant, and held onto it with all the strength that he could muster at that moment. He made a wild move lifting his body using his legs and making the two of them flip so that he was on top and the unseen attacker was on the bottom, he landed as hard as he could, feeling glad that his elbow had landed in the others gut making the other gasp for air, and drop the chain.

Jareth was quick to move away from his attacker, and took a ready stance. The other did not move for a moment or two. Jareth growled a little under his breath and looked back to the main room. He found that now he had another reason to dislike his brother. "Rathlin, this is a new low even for you." he spat out and moved his hand slowly over his now bruised cheek.

He was rewarded by the mocking sound of his brothers' laughter, as he rolled over and slowly got to his hands knees. Most of his face was hidden by his long main of black hair that now thanks to his tumble with Jareth looked less than perfect with a few tangles with-in it. "So you got to play hero today, and got a little present for it, from a messy little girl." He made himself stand then and shook back his hair. "How sweet, now hand it over, like a good younger brother and I'll over look what you just did to me."

Jareth felt his jaw clinch and both of his hands ball into fists. For a short moment he could see himself moving to try and pound his brother into a bloody mess. Then something else took hold of him, he almost felt it move about his legs first then slowly up the rest of his body, filling and touching him as he had never been touched before. He moved his hands so that he might look upon them and saw power dance along them like fine ribbons of liquid silver.

He then looked upon Rathlin, and saw that his brother had a look of fear upon his face. Jareth could not help it he gave a cold smile and move a step closer. "Do you know what this is Prince of Emerald Hills?" He moved so that he was lightly touching the now glowing pendant. "It knows that it belongs with me, because I am as mother had said to take over the Labyrinth, and all that belongs to it. This is the heart of my place it was in the safe keeping of a lady that will some day be my bride. No one will stop that from happening."

Even as he said it Jareth knew it was only the truth he was speaking. Every part of him could still feel the traces of her very essence as it moved in the air around him, adding to his feeling of power. It was hard to see the young boy that stood before his cruel mocking brother and quake with fear; because the man he was going to become was showing signs of himself.

Rathlin looked about quickly then spat upon the floor, a smile that bordered upon being a sneer twisted at his lips. He made a wall of indifference move between himself and this half-blood who cared what claims he made now, in the end he would be a goblin just like his stepmother, and forced to live like a worthless fool in this hellish place.

If a person had claimed that Rathlin did not like the labyrinth they would be making the understatement of a lifetime. He hated all of it and would whine and complain every chance that he got when they had to stay here. If that did not help him get any of what he wanted he would start to torment any that happened to be about him. Most of the time it was Jareth that would take the brunt of his tricks and cruel insults this was the first time Jareth had every stood up to him and it was something that Rathlin found he did not like the idea of.

"What dear brother, has a goblin taken your tongue at last?" Jareth tilted his head to one side making a few strands move to shade his eyes, for the first time, Rathlin could pick out the slight glow that lingered in them. Before he gave a simple shrug of his shoulders and moved around him making his way down the dark hall.

Rathlin could feel his jaw clinch, as well as his hands how dare that little monster move from him like he did with the air about him that said he had more power and had nothing to fear. 'He will pay for this night making me look like a fool and himself a noble prince. Why he was not even fit to rule over the hideous monsters that lived in this broken down place.' He smirked as he thought of ways to get even.

What would sting the most he pondered. No plans came to mind just yet so he would let the idea sit and brood for a bit. He knew it would have to be just the right thing, or it would all fall apart, and he would have nothing to laugh at later on. 'As for his new friend, I'll get her to see the truth about him soon enough.' Rathlin took some comfort in his thoughts and made his way slowly to his rooms, feeling firm in the idea that he and not Jareth would come out looking the best in the very end.

Jareth thought he was alone when he started to play with some of his new powers. It seemed that his little run in with Rathlin helped to awaken the heart and it was affecting him in many strange ways. He was also filled with this need to see Sarah. The young prince pondered how he might get the chance to see her. Then an idea came to him. He took hold of the pendant and was rewarded by a slight sting in his palms as his burnt skin pulled a little upon itself. He felt it then a tickling of an idea, and moved his left hand from the pendant. It took maybe a moment and a crystal formed in his palm. The candle light in his room played upon the glass like surface. "Show her too me." Slowly the crystal filled with smoke, showing a doll like image that slowly grew in size and shape till he had a moving image of Sarah in his hands. She was turning in a slow circle making the long waves of her hair move about her face and shoulders. Suddenly he wished he could hear her and was rewarded suddenly by the sound of her sweet voice.

"Tibi!" She giggled and landed lightly upon a bed that looked very familiar in a room that Jareth knew he has seen many times before. Then it hit him they are really going to stay here for a time his mother had placed them in the west wing of the castle not far from the twisted room, a place that he loved to walk around, because it would let him go upside-down and walk across walls as easily as walking across a room the trick of it was that you had to think you could do it. He had seen a few people fall flat upon their faces simply because they had it stuck in their heads that they would fall. He smirked a little recalling that his brother was one of them.

He turned the crystal and the image of Sarah shifted so that he could see the person she was talking to, already she had been changed into a soft looking night shirt that stopped short of her small feet. That fairy that had been about her all night was sitting upon the post of the bed and had what looked to be a flute in her hands. Tibi, Sarah's strange keeper looked like he had changed for bed as well. Again Jareth tried to puzzle out what he was and how he had ended up looking after Sarah.

Jareth pushed that thought away and lost the image, it seemed that he had to really concentrate to keep the image in the crystal. Their was a light pop and it was gone, like it was made of soap and not a heavy clear stone. He gave a sigh and moved to get himself ready for bed he would have more time to learn of what the pendant could do for him in time. This day was at last catching up with him even as he pulled off his clothing and almost crawled into his bed. Soft yawns were shaking his form. Slowly he made his way under the covers and at last fell into a deep and lasting sleep.

Sarah was having fun playing upon the bed in the room they had placed her in. The covers upon her bed were soft much softer than the moss she had Tibi had slept on the night before. The music that Anise was playing was nice and slightly soothing; she gave a soft yawn and at last started to act like a sleepy little girl. There was a soft sound of someone knocking upon the door and Cwen walked into the room. Sarah was now sitting upon the left side of the bed as Tibi tugged upon the covers making it ready for her.

Cwen walked to the side of the bed and took hold of Sarah moving to cradle her lightly in her arms. Tibi and Anise took that as a sign for the two of them to leave the room, they had not been asked to do so but the look in the woman's eyes was one of thanks as she watched the two of them walk out the door. It was pulled closed with a soft click and the Sidhe Queen used her powers to fully check the room over. She could feel nothing in the way of power save the ones that lingered outside the windows, and that was from the magics that helped to protect the castle.

Sarah looked upon the woman and did something she felt the woman wished for her to do. She reached with her small hands and gave a soft sweet smile. She was given a warm hug by the woman then and could feel the light play of her hand upon her thick hair. "I had fun tonight mama." Tibi had made it clear that she was to call this nice lady mama, or that it might lead to trouble for them both later on. She really had, the boy named Jareth was so nice, she liked the magic he was using and the way he made her feel.

"I am glad that you feel that way Sarah, we are going to be staying here for a few days and I want you to try to act like the little princess that you really are ok?" Cwen moved so that she might look upon the little girl and moved to take her in a slightly better hold. "We are here for Tibi so that he might be able to find his answers." She wanted to add that she also wanted to show off how well Sarah and Jareth could get along. That how ever was plans for what would take place later in life, the queen had also noted how the other prince was acting. Sarah might have her hands very full with many suitors when she came of age. Then again she had felt that play of power between the two children and they seemed a better match. She wondered if her prediction would come true, and the two would have a growing love.

Cwen started to hum softly to the child that was now her own. She placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and toyed for a little longer with her hair. "You need to rest little one." she felt that sleepy nod from Sarah and shifted so that she could place her upon the bed, pulling the soft covers over her small form. She lingered in the room for a time, watching till at last Sarah had drifted into a deep and lasting sleep.

The young princess had an odd dream that night as she rested in that room of the castle, a lovely woman was talking to her, and showing her many things. The woman never gave her name and she did not really see her face clearly. The one thing that did linger from the dream was a word of warning. "Watch him; he is not all he seems. Guard yourself, because he wants what is not yours to willingly give."

She tried to ask who but was never given an answer, and when she tried to get a better look at the woman's face the dream ended. "Lady! Wait!" She yelled reaching for the dream still her hands trying to pull upon the unseen. A soft birds call made her blink then the biting feel of the chilled morning air made her pull the quilt she had been wrapped in tighter about her young body. She was in a pretty place that had flowers allover, a few trees that offered bit of darkness and seemed to twist in to crude benches for sitting upon.

The young girl moved finding that she had been placed upon one of the benches and that her pillow had been moved with her. Whoever had done this had taken time and care in how they had placed her so that she would not fall from her now makeshift bed. That biting cold made her want to say in place, under the blankets where it was nice and warm.

Meanwhile in the castle people and servants started to wake, making ready for the coming day. A sudden and very loud shrike killed the lazy calm of the morning. A few things crashing about and more angered sounds echoed in the many halls, rousting even the royals as they rested. One would wonder what would raise such and alarm at such an hour. One would also wonder how such a small being as a fairy could make so much noise.

* * *

What a place to end it hmm? Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens this next time. I'll try not to keep you waiting for long. I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am!

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	9. What Comes Off

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 9 What comes off

* * *

A soft yawn tried to pull it's way from sleepy lips as I worked in partial darkness. I had done it again working till I was ready to drop, getting lost in my stories. New ideas twisting their way across the page as my fingers tried to dance across the keyboard with a light tapping of sound. I had been working upon three new stories now, odd that suddenly everything would try to come together for me.

It was like a bug had bitten me and the itch called writing would take a long time to go away. That pleasant feeling one might get from a light scratching was one of the best I could feel, but then we all know how it is. You hit it once, then you hit it again until nothing but the need to keep at it takes over and your obsessed with your need for relief that you give up many simple and needed things just so you might be able to get in another scratch. Oh how sweet it felt to do so.

A light touch of the keys and a rich rare smile, 'yes that was perfect!' I had to giggle at what was taking place. Suddenly I was hit by another sharp yawn. A shake of my head and I looked for what would help ease me, and possibly make it so that I might be able to work a little longer. "Mmm coffee!" I reached for the cup I had sitting or at least it should have been sitting upon that small desk. I had balanced it upon a few disks that I never really used and a stack of papers that I always seemed to need. My hand moves and I felt nothing. A blink of my sleepy eyes and I move to look for that cup. No it was not in it's normal place. Then I saw it, hovering in the air, moved by unseen hands.

A clumsy move and I am out of my chair, really I was ready to drop. The cup moved teasingly out of reach, dangling just at the tips of my fingers. A grab and it moved, I tried once more and found that I was almost upon the bed. A sudden push and I was out.

I 'the poor sleepy bard' tumbled into my own bed and found the softness of it's pillows, that sweet warmth, of it's blankets hard to resist. A grumble was the last of my protests against the needed rest as two young boys got me covered up and a young girl used her magic to put the cup stilled filled with warm coffee into a waiting sink. Another moment of fighting it and the battle was lost; sleep had finely and completely taken hold.

"See I told you she needed us." Sarah said small hands resting upon her small hips, a stubborn shift of her chin as if using it to prove her point. Her storm like eyes shining with a little because of the use of magic.

"Ok ..Ok you where right." Rionu answered her as Jareth moved to pull the covers a bit closer to the womans body. "Now can we get out of here?"

It was then that a sound from the computer got the three children's attention. "I want to try it." Jareth said suddenly, moving to sit before the odd box. "It doesn't look that hard." He took a look at the keys then got a very puzzled look. All the letters seemed wrong, but that was only because he was use to what was used in the lands, and not in the mortal world.

Rionu saw his puzzled look and started to laugh. Sarah crept a little closer and peeked upon the keys. "Wow .. she makes it look so easy." A small hand was moved and she pressed upon one key, suddenly a letter or rather a whole string of them made their way across the page. The girl giggled and pointed to the screen. "Look what I did!"

The others soon joined in the game, and the screen was filled with many lines of many letters. They got bored with the game after a time and left for home. Much later I after my much needed rest found that I had quite a mess to clean up. Part of me was still puzzled over how I might have typed upon so many keys in my sleep and still ended up in my bed after doing so. Oh well, it was another mystery to solve at another time.

* * *

"Out you go!" said the wicked Queen to the boys. "Fend for yourselves as you may. Fly off as voiceless birds!"  
(The Wild Swans by Hans Christian Andersen)

The sounds that where coming from that single, angered faerie was much more than what many had expected to hear at such an early hour in the morning. She had made a mess of the room that she was in and was proving to everyone that she knew many languages, mostly because they were being used in the most vaguer and colorful of ways.

Tibi was the first to make it into the room and he had a hard time getting hold of the angered faerie. Even after he had gotten his hands upon her she fought like the devil was after her, and that his very touch was something that might destroy her. "Anise what might be wrong." Why was she doing this is Sarah's room of all places speaking of which, why hadn't the little princess made a sound yet why was she not awake yet. He already knew that she was not that heavy of a sleeper.

With a mighty twist of her small body the faerie moved from his hold and spat out another running of curses. "Mé amárach maraigh siadsan." Was the last that she managed to spit out before she was sized again, and held tightly, even if Tibi was doing his best not too cause her any true harm.

She had to take one look at his face to know what he was thinking, a quiet growl and she could see the glow in his eyes. "I'll help you kill them myself, if she has come to any harm, Anise." He takes a long look around the room, part of him marveled at the damage that this small being was able to do in such a short time. "We should tell the queen what has happened. I already know that we will have to look for her, but maybe they," he was thinking of the royals in the castle. "Will have a way of helping us."

Meanwhile in an almost forgotten part of the labyrinth, Sarah was doing her best to keep warm and get a little more sleep. She heard a soft tapping noise, then a sound of a sharp laugh. Suddenly it got much warmer for the little girl her soft blanket suddenly felt very heavy. The little girl peeked out and found herself looking into a pair of large glowing eyes, that sat in a face of a wild critter, with bright red and yellow fur, long body. It had a very wild and unkempt look about it. It gave a lazy smile to the little girl, it large ears seemed to move as it lifted it's head and got a better look at what it had found.

It gave a lazy smile and lazy almost cat like purr. It seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction from the child. Soon it got one and it was not what it had expected. Suddenly both hands move to cover large ears as Sarah gave a startled and very pricing scream. With a frown the it pulled upon it's ears making them pop off, it hoped that, his doing that would help to stop him from hearing that high pitched yell. Sadly that did not work. So he put his ears back on, got off the blanket and the girl that was covered by it. A quick move of his hand and he reached into her small mouth. Two long fingers took hold of the child's tongue and pulled, trying to stop that sound.

It worked but not in the way that he had planned upon. Suddenly a sharp pain filled him, as Sarah moved to save her tongue, by biting upon his intruding fingers. With a sudden yelp he hopped back and shook his hand trying to push away the sudden bit of pain. A stunned look as something occurred to him. A look at his wet fingers and what was no longer being held by them. "Hey!" He said at last. "Why didn't your tongue come off?"

That made the little girl blink and shift a little in her makeshift bed then she moved to get a better look at the creature. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. "Of course it doesn't." her young voice still sounding a little shrill , as it hit upon the higher tones. She pulled the blankets a little closer and tighter about herself.

The goblin blinked his large eyes then smiled as he tilted his head to the side. "So why are you here?" Slowly he was sooting closer to the child, he was a little cold after all and it had felt so warm sitting upon the child and what was covering her. He was not in the mood to make a fire just yet. That might call to the others and he was not sure if he wanted to start playing the game again.

"What are you?" The goblin asked as he tilted his head a little to one side, a step closer and it looked like he was going to take another jump. Before she could answer he did and landed upon the blanket once more. He gave a blink and took hold of the edge of the blanket and pulled upon it, working it so that he might be able to peek over the edge of it.

"I'm Sarah!" The edge of the blanket was lifted and she felt the chill of the cold air again. The child shivered and tried to cover herself a little better once more. "What are you?"

"A Sarah? I've never seen a Sarah before." A shake of his head, he let go of the blanket for now, at least he felt warmer just by being on top of it. "I am a Firey." He started to purr like a cat again and offered a smile to the 'Sarah' he had found. The others would have a hard time, understanding what a 'Sarah' is. The goblin thought to himself. "So Sarah's can't take things off?" Head tilts as he asks.

A quick shake of her head and the girl almost giggled. This thing was so silly looking once you get past the fact he could pull off his ears. "I can take some stuff off." She held up her hand and then moved a single finger to her mouth. She bit down upon the nail and pulled a part of it off. Still keeping the tip of her nail in her mouth she then moved so that she could put the piece of it in her palm. She lifted her small hand and showed it to the goblin with a smile.

He got a look of delight and plucked up that nail holding it lightly in his hands then made a quick grab, taking hold of the hand it had come off of. He looked at her small fingers and found the one with the missing bit of nail. A smile as he touched the finger to the fingernail. He blinked then tried again. A sudden look of disappointment, his ears drooped a hint of a frown that soft purr of his stopping. "It will not go back on." He looked at 'the Sarah' again, feeling very sorry for her. She would never know the fun of the game then. But then he could be wrong, maybe he was not doing it the right way.

Sarah nodded softly, "You're right it will not go back on. Only clothing can come off and on. Not nails, skin, or hair." She had learned about her hair the hard way, she had cut a bit of it off then tried and tried to get it back on. It took her a few hours of scolding and then her mommy and daddy telling her why, before she fully started to understand.

"Hmm it's not like that for Firey's we can take off anything we want and then put it back on. It's part of a game we play and very fun." The goblin gave a happy smile and shifted a little upon the top of the blanket. "So why are you here?"

The child blinked then sat up, she took a little time to think upon this question. Why was she here? Well Tibi, said they had come to see Jareth the goblin king, Cwen had brought them to meet all the people in the castle. She frowned a little something did not feel right. The child bit a little upon her lower lip then she recalled a little of her strange dream. That voice telling her that this was not right that she was not safe. 'What could it mean?' She gave a heavy sigh, and tried to recall all of it, only to get a light tap upon the tip of her small nose.

"Well?" The Firey asked with a tilting of his head. He even pulled off one of his ears and moved it a little closer to the child so that he might catch all of her words in it. "Tell me, tell me!" He seemed wanting to learn as much as he could about what a 'Sarah' really was.

"Tibi said we are here to see Jareth." She said at last, backing a little from that ear, her eyes fixed upon it as it was held just before her lips. "I like Jareth he's my friend." She was telling the truth she liked him even if he did seem like a bad boy at times. She then recalled what he had given to her and looked about quickly, did she still have it or was that gone to? Their was a tinkle of sound, and she watched as the ring dropped out of the blankets, and onto the cold ground. She moved quickly after her ring, tossing her blanket to the side, covering the Firey, with it making him become lost in the sudden bit of darkness.

It may have been dark but it was nice and warm, the Firey, gave a happy purr 'the Sarah' he had found forgotten for the moment as he gave into the bit of warmth.

Sarah picked up her ring and looked to the place she should have seen her new friend, only to find that she was looking at a wall that seemed to come from nowhere. "Hello" she yelled only to have her voice tossed back at her, and twisted in a few ways. She gave a whimper of fear then and sat upon the cold ground that ring of hers held tightly in her small hand. For the first time since finding herself in this strange place, Sarah felt alone and very afraid.

Back at the castle a mad hunt was taking place. Tibi after putting together why Anise had been upset was quick to wake most of the castle with a few shouts and curses of his own. He then started moving from room to room, taking time to tare each of them apart. Jareths room had been the second one that he had stumbled into, after he had taken time to pull apart his own.

Tibi advanced upon the sleeping prince and ripped away his covers, almost hoping that he would find Sarah snuggled in the blankets with him. Part of him was slightly relived when he had not. The sudden feel of cold made the prince shiver and move to cover himself once more. When he could not find the covers he sat up and looked about the room. Bits of his dreams could be glimpsed in his mismatched eyes before he gave a quick blink and found himself looking upon the angered face of Tibi.

"Where is she?" was his snarled demand then Jareth found himself moving quickly from the bed as a grab was made for the front of his night shirt. A ripping of cloth and Jareth fell back, landing upon the cold floor.

A bit of a smirk graced his lips at that stunned look upon Tibi's face then he moved to get dressed. "You know, most people would think that your some kind of pervert." That got a sound of outrage and it was not from the large man, but rather the small faerie that had been in his room as well. "Why don't you get the others up again little bug, and I'll get dressed." The peach-blossom faerie gave another sound of outrage, just before she flew out of the room, making the young prince laugh as he started to pull on his clothing.

His laugher stopped and quickly when he caught the look upon Tibi's face. "Sarah is missing." The man said with a frown and dark look, his cat like ears moving to press back upon his head slightly. "I had hoped that she might have gone to you last night, because of how close the two of you seemed to be getting." He looked around the room and then started to pace about. "I can smell traces of her here but they seem." A slight shrug of his shoulders, as he stopped for a moment, and fixed the young prince with a fresh glare. "A little off."

Jareth moved to his closet and slipped inside, most of what would need would be in easy reach from in their. He pushed away his sudden feeling of alarm. She is alright he thought to himself. Just lost for now, and in this castle that is very understandable. Like the labyrinth the castle was a living thing and would shift and move from time to time. Only a few things would stay in place at all times.

Tibi was looking under the princes bed when, a startled sound came from the door way. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw, Cwen, Chaointe, and Curran, all standing in it, all looking upon the mess that had been made of the room. Jareth was just stepping out of the closet a sad look upon his face, his clothing changed for the day. He looked upon the three as they all seemed to try and walk into his room at the same time. A quick shake of his head and he moved to Tibi's side.

"She's not in here Tibi."

The only other person that had not been in the castle, when they had found out that Sarah was missing was the one who knew why, now he would look like the big hero and not his stupid brother. She should still be asleep, so she would be easy to find. As soon as everyone started to hunt the castle for her he was making his way back into the Labyrinth, using the spell he had made to take him back to her. Ah their she was still covered by that warm blanket. The one he had tied his spell to, Rathlin, moved to pick her up again and stumbled a little, because of how heavy she felt. 'Was she this heavy before?' he asked himself then shook it off, he would not worry about that. All he would have to do is get her back into the castle and to the table fore breakfast. With all the panic that was going on it would be so easy.

The prince had to tilt his head a little at the odd sound coming from the blankets, was she purring? No she shook away that idea must be his imagination again. It took him a little longer than before to find his way out of the Labyrinth this time maybe it was because she was so heavy, or was it because the living maze wanted to keep them both trapped here? The prince pushed away that idea, He would not think upon it.

By the time he had made it too the doors of the castle, almost all the adults were standing their, watching him as he moved, that made him change his steps, so that he stood taller and showed a bit more of his pride. A hint of a sneer upon his handsome face. "Look at what I found in the Labyrinth." he started to say as slowly he moved to open the blanket, only to be greeted by a wild mass of orange and red fur, that was purring as it slept.

At the sudden feel of cold, the fiery awoke and gave a startled cry, large hands moving in shock, a few bits of it's body falling off. It tried to run a few steps to get away and back to the others in the living maze, only to find that most of the royals had stepped into it's path, and what was worse, the queen was glaring right at him only it was not right him she was looking behind him at well of all things the one that had carried him out of the maze, another royal, only this one it did not like at all. A quick blink of large eyes a pointing of his shaky finger. "HE DID IT!!" Was shouted out by the fiery as it moved to duck behind him, thinking at least it could get out of some of this trouble right? Well maybe. At least the hated prince would get in trouble too.

* * *

"I know you all want to kill me now right? At least I have a fix to my not being able to get on the net, and got my A-drive fixed. That's good right? I had to cut it here or you would have never gotten the chapter. I would have kept going with it."

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	10. Lost and Found

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 10 Lost and Found

* * *

I sat stunned as I looked that the number of people that had been looking at this story, the number that had taken time to read it. I could feel my eyes widen and I gets a rather unexpected hug from behind, and a chin upon my right shoulder. A soft very male voice murmuring in my ear. "Wow, did you ever think you would get so many readers?"

No answer what could I say. So few reviews, yet over a 1200 hits, either I was doing a really good job with this story, or simply people did not know what to say.  
A hint of a kiss upon my cheek then that other moved away, all that I had been given a chance to look upon was a bit of red hair, before the other was gone. "Thanks." I managed at last, and felt it in my heart. I was very thankful for all that had taken time to read upon this story of mine, and that people where willing to live with my slow updates, and rewrites.

* * *

( "I want you though it won't be fulfilled." Lyric from Sad Tango by Rain )

Sarah moved looking at a new wall, as it twisted it's way along, at least she was in the middle of a slightly open place now, even if it was still very cold and she no longer had her blanket. She could feel her teeth chatter as she moved, she was doing her best to stay upon the stone paths because the ones made of dirt, had little rocks and prickles in it that tried to cut at her small feet. Suddenly she almost ran into some one that was huddled over picking up some unseen thing.  
He was almost as tall as she was, just thicker in his build, almost like a barrel. He had on heavy pants, a thick shirt, leather vest with a tooled design upon it, and a cap that was hiding most of the top of his head. When he looked upon her she could only think that he had the bluest eyes that she had ever seen and so pale almost like crystal tears. What she could see of his hair was blond, almost as blond as Jareth's own hair maybe just a touch darker. His face was smooth, the nose large, skin was a ruff looking and tanned. The first sharp words out of his mouth when he was almost knocked over by the girl where sharp, almost bitter.

"Hey now!! Watch where your going!" He almost snarled at the child then paused as he saw her then let out a long sigh. "Oh it's you." Already word had spread from the castle about a missing child. At first the dwarf had brushed it off then suddenly he turned eyes wide jaw dropping open. He moved to take her by the shoulders, he knew that he would be well rewarded if he was the one to bring the child back to that royals in the castle, maybe if he kept her missing for a part of the day, his reward would be that much larger. "It's you!!"

Sarah gave a squeak of sound as she was suddenly taken old of after such a rude brush off. Her smaller hands tried to push away the ruff ones that had hold of her only to feel them tighten a touch."Oww." She started to say then suddenly the pain stopped as she was let go of. She watched as the gruff little man moved a pace back then made a nervous sound.

"Begging your pardon princess." The dwarf paused as if he was trying to pick just the right words. "It's just we have all been a looking for you." He moved a hand to scratch at that back of his rather large head and looked to the ground. "I'd not meant to scare you any." He was looking upon the girl again watching as she started to with cold. Then he took a larger step back as she started cry. At the first silvery drop he started to panic, how do you stop a crying princess, a little one at that.

With a sniffle Sarah tried to stop her tears, small hands moved to rub at her eyes as she took deep breaths reaching for that place of calm. She wanted to be back with her mother and father, she wanted to be back with her friends, Tibi, Anise, and mostly Jareth. "I want to go home!" She cried out doing her best to stop her many tears. Looking at this strange man like he would be the only one that could help her. Suddenly she took hold of his hand with both of her own and pulled as hard as she was able. "Please!! Take me home!"

He was at a loss for words would having a crying little brat really be worth any reward they might try to give him. He looked upon her tear stained face. Her large sweet eyes and made a rather frustrated sound one that said he was giving in to the child and showing just how much of a pushover he really was. "Oh .. alright I'll take you back to the others." A soft grumble of defeat. Finding it hard to believe he had been undone by a small child.

The dwarf could not hide his smile at the child's look of delight, it was only after she sneezed that he thought about how cold it really was and the fact that she was in nothing but a light night shirt. Looks like she might be spending a bit more time with him after all. He gently took his hand out of the hold of her own then bowed to her. "If you would be so kind as to come with me princess I will take ya to the misses well get you some hot food and into some warm clothing. Then I will take ya back home."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jareth was trying not to glare at his brother. Doing his best to remember that no mater how hard he might hit him they would not be able to get to Sarah with out his help. He looked to the girls keepers then and saw that he might not be the only one that was trying their best not to rip Rathlin to many little pieces.

The Firey that had been pulled from the maze was quick to point out that it had noting to do with the girl until after she had already been put into the labyrinth. It even pointed out that this the one that had pulled it out seemed to have a very good idea of what he had been looking for. After a few fumbling tries it finely pulled itself fully together and made a ran for the place that it knew and felt safe.

It did not take long for all kinds of hell to break lose, mostly in the form of the rather large body of the girls keeper, rushing at his brother. As much as he had hated doing so, he moved so that he was blocking the attacker. He flinched because of the smug look upon his brothers face. If any was going to hurt his brother it was going to be him. He had promised Sarah that she would see him again and meant it.

Jareth tried not to show any kind of feeling as he was lifted by the front of his shirt, and made to look into the blood filled eyes of the former goblin. He moved and hit him in the nose as hard as he was able and gave a look of shock when his hand tried to crack a bone or two. 'What was this thing made of?'

It was then, that the annoying little bug that came to his rescue. She fluttered in the face of Tibi and pulled on the hair of his eyebrows. Jareth had to give a wince of pain, as he saw the others face screw up with pain and saw two small bold patches appear."Now stop that you dunder head!" At any other time this would have seemed rather amusing, and Rathlin's chuckle seemed too loud.

"She is in the Labyrinth, the fact that my brother had that thing with him and her blanket also shows that he was the one that had put her in it. However if he had not been able to find her then you will need me. I know the place like the back of my own hands. I can find her!"

His words seem to reach the goblin on some level because slowly he was moved to the ground. A growl given, "If she is harmed in any way, if even a bit of her hair is gone I take it out on you, prince of the emerald hills." The title of his brothers was almost spat out at him, like a sour taste, the other was happy to be rid of, "and if you get in my way again, young prince, I will attack you." A hard tug on his shirt and he was set free.

Jareth backed a few steps and stopped when he felt a hand touch upon his shoulder. "She is safe, Jareth, I was just sent word by the groundsman. He had taken her to his home for some food and warmer clothing." Chaointe found herself studying her child and felt slightly puzzled by one fact. Why is it he seemed so changed. If it had been some other girl he would have let his older brother take all of her attention, what was it about this one that made it seem so different.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah was having the time of her young life with her new friend. Even if she had a hard time recalling his name, he had just become a father too. The happy mother let her play with the baby who had eyes like his father and light blond hair like his mothers. The baby seemed to love making grabs at her ring. "Huggle, you're so cute!" She cooed to the baby and hugged him, making the child give a yelp.

"Wing, likes wing," the baby tried to babble at her in its own way. "wants wing!" Small fingers tried to give a tug on the ring as it moved upon the chain on her neck, making the girl frown and almost slap lightly at the babies small hands.

"No no my ring you can no have." She liked her things and did not like giving them away if they where special, because this ring was from her new friend Jareth it was more than a little dear to her.

The young baby started to cry and his mother came over making soothing noises and distracting the baby with a sparking string of beads. That got his mind off of the ring that he had tried to lay claim to. Sarah had to giggle as she watched the baby start to chew on the beads almost like he was making sure that they where all real.

That was when the old dwarf came to her and placed a heavy hand upon her shoulder. "Well little princess, ready to leave now?" Sarah gave a quick nod making her long hair move in such a way that it almost hid her face fully. That is when his wife started to fuss and coo over her more.

"Now Darvin she does not have to leave now, I want to get a little more food into her and look at the state that she is in." She made a tutting sound with her tongue and shook her head hands sliding to rest upon her hips. "Why they will think we have no manners if we let her go home like this."

He had to give in, knowing well that his wife just wanted to have a chance to play with the girls long hair, and spoil her a little more. Simply because that misses had always wanted to have a sweet little girl. Even if he was a little greedy at times he could not overlook the wishes of his wife. She was his best of all treasures after all.

Already she was making herself busy with gathering food and putting together little treats for the little princess. Things that she knew most children would love to eat, little things that might tempt the girl to come back again. In the back of her mind she was making a few small plans of her own, the girl may not be a dwarf, but she was pretty and of the royals after all. Even if she was just a little older than Huggle, that would not stop a marriage, if they happened to fall in love.

The woman would have been happy with her little daydreams, if they had not been broken by the heavy sound of someone pounding upon the door. With a few grumbles her husband moved to open it. The person on the other side of the door seemed in a hurry and as soon as the door was cracked, a young man came barging into their small home. "Sarah." The young man started, well the woman would not have rude people in her house, and she would not have people pushing her family about.

She moved to stand before the young man, arms crossing and a look upon her face that all wise children learn to dread from any mother, the look that says 'I told you no already and I have caught you doing it anyway, so get ready for what is coming.' "Is busy so you'll have to wait." The girls giggle came from the other room and when the young man tried to move around the dwarf mother. She moved so that she was still in his way. "I will ask you to wait outside." Suddenly he was push upon by a force unseen, moved to the door, then locked out of the house.

"Frogs balls!" He shouted knowing that he would be heard by the people inside. After trying to push the door open again it dawned upon Jareth, a locked spell had been used and only the one to cast the spell would be able to break it. So now even though he had rushed over here he would have to wait a few hours for his mother and the others to arrive. "I hate, waiting." The young prince admitted at last.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	11. Together Again

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 11 Together Again

* * *

I sat for a few moments thinking on how to do this had little bit, getting ready for a shift that might come and hinting at what is going on. I was glad that I had been able to keep the attention of a few readers and felt bad about the slow updates. Truth be told my life had turned into a place of hell and I was in a way feel just as Jareth had at the start of this story, only for other reasons.

I will not bother you with them dear reader but now I have more time to give to this story and all of you that dark time in my life has almost moved past. I was pulled form my thoughts by a soft warm hug and someone playing with my hair.

"Ach ye poor dear, hurting like ye are." I had a feeling that if I had not been sitting in a low chair I would have never had been hugged like this. A startled sound from me one that almost hinted that I was having a hard time breathing, and the tight hold was lighten. The one holding me moved just enough so that a small wiggling baby could be placed upon my lap.

Already he had hints of frizzy blond hair and light blue eyes, that face that was mostly pudgy, and held a bright smile. Nine small teeth were showing and I found myself looking upon them and feeling a little wary. For some reason babies even the older ones love trying to chew upon my hands. Suddenly I found myself shifting back as a grab was made for the earing's that where dangling from my ears. "Shienies." The baby demanded and tried to make a grab again. I was almost reminded of a goblin at this point, and how they loved playing havoc with my computers.

I quickly moved the baby out of my lap and held him at arm's length then looked about for his mother to hand him over too her. "Miss?" I look about, no sign of her. I move to the next room still no sign. 'Damn I've been trapped into taking care of a kid.' That was the only clear thought playing out in my mind. Absently I wondered if any would blame me for placing him in a crate and using it like a very small playpen. No I know better even if this is a dwarf child. A sudden pull on my ear and I had to tilt my head to the side, as pudgy hands made a grab for my earing again, by a greedy grumpy spoiled dwarf baby. I reminded myself firmly and plunked him upon my bed.

"Look kid I did not ask to take care of you and I was not asked if I wanted too. If you take one shiny stone, or bit of metal or join the goblins in munching cables, I'll lock you in a closet." 'I know that I would never really do that but it might work right? Umm riigght! Ok this is getting bad I starting to answer myself again.' I see the small face screw up and I know what is coming, a few sniffles and suddenly the water works are on. Large tears roll down smooth cheeks suddenly the wailing starts and I am forced to cover my ears.

"Ahh ..it's ok I didnotmean it here look at this." In my desperation I turned on the TV, flip the channels as fast as I am able looking for cartoons or anything that might grab his attention. At last I stumbled upon it. The colors flashed upon the screen that eerie laughter and he stops with the tears eyes almost as large as small plates as he looks at the images on the screen. Soon he is giggling and clapping with delight and I am free to work. Now dear reader I would never use a TV to take care of a child, but this one I know I can't handle. He's like a large puppy who has no idea how strong he really is. That last tug upon my earing almost ripped my ear, so their was no way I was going to try and play games with him until I could think of some that would keep him away from any temptations that just happen to be upon me.

While I try to think on how to deal with this baby please enjoy the next part of this story.

* * *

'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess

You're my California

Queen Like the Duchess of Detroit

And every city in between

You can slap me in the face

You can scream profanity

Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

( Nickleback- Follow You Home, I think it fits how Jareth thinks of Shara don't you? )

* * *

Jareth was leaning against the side of the dwarfs home arms crossed and a scowl upon his young face, glaring at anything that even tried to cross his path. He could hear the giggles of the girl inside as she took time to play and be happy without him. He was not sure what made him more upset the fact that he was locked out of that small house or the fact that his Sarah could have fun with out him around. That selfish part of the young prince hated the idea of her being happy without him. "She doesn't even know I am here!" He grumbled and without thought a crystal formed in his hands, he started to moved it slowly looking upon it the way the light played off of it made a small rainbow form.

He wanted to bang upon the door again and demand that he be let in. But somehow he knew that would not work. The prince gave a growl and started to pace back and forth, that small crystal rolling with ease in his palms. If he had been in a clearer state of mind he might have stopped to wonder why this crystal had lasted as long as it had. "I want my Sarah back!" the young prince said at last and the crystal in his hand flashed. He saw her then in that small orb looking to the window he was just under a thoughtful frown upon her young face. In the crystal she moved closer and closer to the window.

If Jareth had been paying attention the place around him and not the glowing crystal he would have seen his lovely young Sarah parting the curtains and peeking out at him. "Jareth!" Her shout made him stumble a step the crystal in his hands pop like a soap bubble.

He looked to his hands then to the window a rare bright smile twisted his lips and lit his eyes. "Hello Sarah how are you enjoying the Labyrinth?"

The young girl made a face and leaned upon the still of the window a bit more. "It's not very fun."

"Really why is that?" His head tilted eyes kept locked upon her own he knew the others that had been looking for Sarah would join them soon. He wanted to pull her form the window, but the lock spell and his lack of power made that hard for him to do. The magics the old bag had used where just too much for him to break, too old for him to understand. Seeing his friend and not being able to play with her, the way he wanted too was a new kind agony, one he had a feeling he would have to learn to live with.

Sarah was about to answer him when a voice called to her and made her turn soon the girl was moved out of the window, and even further from his reach. "Ack, Little Princess what are ye doing over their? I gots a bath for ya and warm clothing for ya to slip into."

Jareth lost the rest of what they had been saying because they moved deeper into the house. He was tempted to use his crystal again, but the thought of seeing his friend in a bath made a heavy wash of color stain his pale cheeks. Images of an angry Tibi came to mind and stopped him form even trying.

It was not that long after his thoughts turned to the odd keeper of the girl that he showed up, Jareth could see just a hint of red in the creatures eyes, hinting at just how pissed he really was. He also noted that his brother was not a part of the group. "Sarah" was almost growled out as if he was asking for the girl to be returned to his side.

Jareth gave a sigh and pointed with his thumb to the house. In his mind he was slowly counting down, Tibi turned the knob and tried to make the door open. He gave a sharp hiss and looked back at the prince. "What happened?"

Jareth could not help it, a slow chuckle started to spill from his lips then it became a rich laugh. the look upon the strong over protective keeper of Sarah was priceless. He was not sure what he found more amusing. The way the guys ears would press to the top of his head or that lashing of his tail like a whip. "The cottage has been locked." This in it's own way made up for him not being able to get to Sarah's side. It made him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only one being kept from her. "A nasty little woman, with big dreams locked me out." Jareth gave a lazy tilt of his head, "and it looks like she locked you out as well."

He would have picked on the former goblin a bit more, but his mothers voice stopped him. "They would dare to lock a door in a place of mine, against their own prince?" Her light colored eyes flashed with power and anger. Even if her son was of mixed blood, even if his powers had yet to show fully, none had the right to treat him that way. She may have felt shame in her own actions, shame for loving a man who could never be hers, but that gave none the right to judge her child because of it. Yes she was hard on him and almost seemed hateful at times, how else was a child like him to hold power. She pushed and fought to make him a worthy king so that none would judge him for his mixed and unknown blood.

"**Dwarf**" She bellowed out, her power crackling because of her anger. "Come out here _**now**_!"

Slowly the door opened and a rather gruff and fearful looking dwarf peeked out. He was quick to pull off his hat and bow deeply to the angered queen, his son balanced upon his hip. He already knew that his wife might have take things a little to far, he was willing to admit it to all. He would plead for her knowing that he would be lost without his ruff jewel. He held his tongue hoping that it was not as bad as it might seem. That the queen would not do more then yell his name.

Chaointe crossed her arms and glared at the two that where before her. "Tell me dwarf." She started to pace then. The heels of her boots making sharp clacks upon the crude stone path, as if helping to punctuate her anger. "**_Why_** is my son _**You****r**_ prince, sitting on your doorstep, and not in your home?" She whirled then making her heavy skirt fan slightly about her slender legs. "When he had been sent by me to help protect the daughter of Queen Cwen?"

Jareths jaw almost dropped, his mother had just told a lie, well not a complete one, and she was angered on his behalf. That was something he had never really seen. What happened to the distant woman that would act as cold as ice when it came to talking to him most of the time? He could only watch as she paced and vented unsure of what his mother would do to the dwarf, he was tempted to let her keep ranting, just to see how far she would go to defend him.

"Maybe I should you and your whole family to the _**bog**_, as a reminder of how to treat you prince." She was glaring down at the little ugly man that tended the gateway of the Labyrinth, feeling a twist of satisfaction when the dwarf paled and dropped to his knees.

Grubby hands clutched at her skirt as he showed his fear, and the rest of the group watched her as she shifted from the lady of the castle to a vindictive mother. A mother that had the power of a whole kingdom behind her. "No your majesty please, the misses was not trying to cause insult or harm, she only wanted to treat the little princess, to a warm meal and bath."

"Oh yes I should, you worthless little worm." She gave a shake of her leg making the man leg go of her skirt and paced away from his reach. He looked broken as he held his own child closer and acted like coward. "Even if you have been kind to the princess that give you no right to act as you had with my son. The only thing that is stopping me at this moment is the fact we need the princess brought out to us. If she is happy I might forgive what you have done."

Cwen moved then a hand placed upon her friends shoulder. "My lady queen." Her calm words, a sharp contrast to the angry rant of Chaointe. "I ask that you overlook this one time error, as reward for finding and caring for my child." She moved then to kneel before the other queen, eyes closed as she looked upon the dirty pathway. "He has helped to protect what is mine, and for that I am thankful." The Queen never knew that she was saving what would later become a tormentor of her people. Or that such bitterness and danger could hide in the small form of a wee baby dwarf.

Chaointe looked upon the bowed head of Cwen, her icy eyes flashed a moment then she recalled what they had been talking about before. "Because you ask this of me I will overlook but never again." With that she turned and walked away from the group taking a little space and time to get her thoughts and temper under control.

Cwen stood them and looked upon the pair that she had just saved. "Now little man, before I lose my own temper, return my child to me." The warmth in her voice gone, her jade like eyes flashing with her own powers. The wind moved about her tugging at her long hair and pulling at her dress, one was reminded of the raw power of a storm just by looking upon her.

"Yes my lady right away." He ran back into his little house knowing that they had just made it out of this mess, that anything other wrong doing and he and the misses would pay dearly. He wanted to be angered at something, yet when he thought of the little princess he could not find it. "Addie get out here woman and hurry the royals are here!"

"Stop your yelling Darvin!" She shouted back from their room. "We are almost done." one last twist was given to the girls lovely hair, as she worked it into a compacted style that only the dwarfs seemed to know. she adjusted the heavy skirt and top on the girl. They where not that best looking but they would help to keep her warm, if only the child had smaller feet. "Ack Little Sarah, seems many are here for ya." She felt just a hint of pride that they had been able to care for the lost princess.

Sarah gave a sweet giggle and moved at last feeling that energy that only young children are able to find. She gave a smile worthy of a wood elf then dashed for freedom. The girl made it about three steps out of the place before she ran into her new mother. Already the images of her real one starting to turn hazy. "Momma!" She shouted happy to be close to her again. Even as that odd voice that she kept hearing in her mind tried to scream that Cwen was not, her mother.

At the happy exclamation, the faerie queen pulled Sarah closer and gave a happy sigh. "I am so happy your safe my little one."

Jareth stood to the side for now watching as she was held warmly by her mother. Part of him wanted to pull his friend into his own hold. He wanted to make it clear that he never wanted to be parted from his friend. Jareth did not fully understand what he was feeling but he knew it was not something he ever wanted to lose hold of. In the short time that he had come to know Sarah, she had become the very heart of his small world. He felt a bit of envy, when that buggy fairy landed upon her small shoulder and started to toy with the free curls of her hair. That feeling became more of one when her keeper, as he had dubbed him, walked over to the small girl and rubbed his cheek upon her own, while making a sound that was very close to a purr.

"Tibi!" Her happy voice made the prince want to sulk. Why was it that she was paying attention to everyone but him. Mismatched eyes harden, arms crossed as he did his best to hide what he was feeling. He had been here first. He had come to save her after learning of the place that she was at. He had endured being locked out of a place of his kingdom just for the chance to be close to her again, and what did he get for it? Not even a look his way, not even a hint of a smile that always made his heart speed for an unnamed reason.

Jareth turned his back to the whole scene less he do the unforgivable and beg for even a hit of her attention. That was why he missed Sarah walking up to him, and jumped when her arms tried to wrap about his waist and her small form pressed into his back. He felt her warmth melt into his back and turned to look upon a mass of black hair, his eyes traced over the twists in it. He could feel a sudden wash of color upon his pale cheeks and tried to cover his unease with a fake cough.

"Thank you" Sarah said at last, while smiling up at him, moving to give her best friend a tight hug. In her own way saying that she was sorry for all that had happened to him, unable to even know herself what was really wrong. She only knew that he was sad and her friend so in her own way she was going to make it right.

Jareths blush turned a deeper color and he hugged Sarah back. In his heart he felt at peace again, the feelings that started to grow melted away. Replaced by the feeling that she would always be his and his alone that no one would ever fully take his Sarah away again. He looked over at her mother and the rest of the group, well he would have to let her go home. As much as he hated the idea of that happening. "Your welcome Sarah." With that he relaxed against her, enjoying this for as long as he was able. Funny if had been any other girl, he would have pushed her away already.

Old master Dover, watched all of this feeling a tickle of dread, still pulling at him. he wanted to march over to Cwen, drop the spells hiding his form and demand to know the truth. 'Was this powerful little girls of his blood?' Hands and jaw clinched, somehow he knew he would have to get the answer, or forever worry about the unknown.

* * *

I'm working on this again!! I will try to get the next chapter out again soon, and thank you everyone for your great reviews.

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


	12. Time Moves On

Only in Dreams  
By Lyris Mendax

Rating PG

Part 12 Time Moves On

* * *

I was looking over the old chapters of this story again, recalling how much of my life had changed, even as I had started to write it. Part of me had to chuckle as I recalled each thing I had been gifted with. From wire chewing Goblins, I am still dealing with them by the way, to an angry possessive creature or two of the fay, to children, of all ages, running ramped in my house and in my life. Can you believe dear reader that I would not trade any of it away?

It's true I would not. Besides who would be able to live with the kind of crazy, zany madness that all of this could bring to a person? At least I no longer had to take care of a small baby that was screaming for any bit of jewelry that he could chew upon. What I had not been ready for was when I spent time looking upon the story on this site. When I started to place it here years ago, things had been very different. Now looking upon it I was horrified to find that part of the formating had been lost, that breaks had been missing, little things that had marked this story as mine where gone. I am sorry to say that this will slowdown some of my posting again, but maybe not as much as I fear. On the up side it will give me a chance to do some more editing. A thing I have come to love and yet hate doing.

So please forgive the slow updates, and understand that I am doing my best to make this story the best that I can make it.

* * *

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time you'll  
Want to be mine!  
( El Mañana by Gorillaz, album Demon Days )

A few years had passed for Jareth and Sarah, they grew as all children must. The young princess soon forgot most of her other life, recalling only what she might know in small dreams. Their troubled and adventure filled start and mellowed into a more relaxed state of being. That didn't meant that they would not have times of fun and learning. That they did not get the chance to play pranks on others or grow closer as only they might. Most where happy with what was going on between the two of them but sadly not all.

Old master Dover never got his chance to have his questions answered about Sarah, it turned out that he was still to much of a coward in his heart to get a proper answer. If he had been a bit braver then things might have turned out differently for the two who where growing in love.

* * *

Jareth sat looking at his hands moving them slowly feeling the slight pull of scares upon the palms of his hands recalling the day he had found her and gotten his prize. It had been ten years now, he had gotten taller stronger and much wiser. Still one could see a shadow of the young boy he had once been. Some thought him to be a spoiled petty prince like all the others and he did play the part well but it was mostly because he wanted to keep most people away from himself. In fact if he had been asked Jareth would have told many that he needed only one thing to be truly happy and that all others could go for a long swim in the bog for all that he really cared.

Somehow he had ended up in a group of friends that at first did not quite click together. Or so it seemed, the four of them all had something to offer to the others. They had a kind of understanding that few could really match and all of them had one thing in common. To think that the people he use to fight with the most would turn into the ones that he had the most trust in. Anglos was still a evil prince, only showing a softer side when faced with the one thing that could undo him in a heartbeat. Rionu who had always been his cohort in making trouble and the loving clown of the group. The last was a person that no one would have ever seen him getting along with, if hadn't been for the special girl in their lives they might have remained bitter enemies, Rathlin learned what it meant to be a true brother. Funny thing was that would have never happened if Jareth had not tried to stop Tibi so long ago.

He had to smile a little because he could hear the main reason for all the good changes in his life now. She was moving along the twisted paths looking for him, it was a new game he had started with her, training her in a way. 'Thats right get her ready to face the Labyrinth so that when you ask her to be yours she will understand all of it and be able to play as it's mistress just as you will have too play it's master someday.' The thought of ruling it with Sarah was a grand one, if only he were the only one that was after her. In a way he was glad that her guard Tibi, liked him better than the other two or three that seemed bent on placing a claim upon her. "She is not some prize." He half growled under his breath. What was worse it seemed that his friends were also his rivals in many ways. He was not about to stop his friendship with any of them, but he was not going to let any have his Sarah either.

That was one thing that Jareth had started to hate as Sarah turned into more of a bewitching young woman, the young men about her started to treat her like some prize to chase after all of the time. He almost wondered what they would do, if someone offered to soap her down and let the one who could catch and hold her, keep her as a bride. Sadly it had been done before a few times among the more common of the races. Funny to watch but also sad in a way if the bride did not love her captor.

He would be sorely tempted to make a widow of her before night could fall upon that day, unless he was the one lucky enough to keep hold of her. Ever since the young girl had entered his life Jareth felt like what had been missing was suddenly found once more and he knew in his heart of hearts that it was not because of the pendant that she had given to him. Then he felt it a small seed of doubt that had been placed in his young mind many years ago. Does she really see me as a person of her true equal and not some goblin that looks better than most?

Jareth pushed away a mental shudder. His mismatched eyes moved to a bend in the path, he could hear her moving closer now, and was ready to see her smiling face as she rounded it. Jareth rolled a clear crystal in his hand working a small spell making it ready for when he would see her. A warm slightly wicked smile twisted his lips as he thought of her reactions to this little game of his. She might get a little angered at first but it would be so worth it, mainly because of what he had plans of doing with her and her alone today.

Already he could smell that light perfume that seemed to be a part of her now. Perhaps it was a new gift from her mother. She was always coming up with new ways to make Sarah seem more fay like so that very few could guess that she was only a foundling and not Cwen's true child. She had talent for magic and almost acted like she was born in the Underlands. Only Tibi kept insisting that she was not from the land below but rather she was a child of the world above their own.

Jareth could not recall much of his life after Sarah became a part of it. No that was not true, he could still recall it. He just did not wish too. Because it had been a cold and mostly lonely time. Sure he had Rionu as a true friend and maybe as a rival. 'At least Sarah would be in good care if she did pick Rionu as..' Jareth stopped his thoughts with a sharp shake of his head. No even then the thought of her with another was just too much.

He saw a trace of her shadow now and moved making ready to cast the spell before she might come up with a counter for it. 'Just a few more steps and I'll have you.' His smile became wider and he tossed the crystal, making it break open at her feet. With lighting speed he moved and took a light hold of her hand. Soon the two of them were covered in smoke and pulled from this part of the labyrinth.

"Jareth," she started, only to be stopped by his slim hand moving to cover her mouth. He was so tempted to do more than that, to cover her mouth with his own. It was the thought of how the others might act that stopped him most of the time.

"Shhh princess you'll spoil my surprise." He murmured in her ear and was rewarded by a bright wash of red color that stained her almost perfect skin. That just added to the charms only she seemed able to work upon him. It wasn't that he was blind to the other women about. In fact he had tried to date a few others mainly because some were convinced that she was still too young to be seen with him. It just felt so wrong on many levels, this one could not smile like her, this one lacked her whit, another her grace. All of them could not match his Sarah in beauty, for hers was from the inside, it was a pure part of her soul that could not be removed or hidden away. 'Or your just too prideful and only the best will do when it comes to giving your heart.' Then again he had almost always loved Sarah and a person would have to be very blind not to see it.

He had to smile recalling the first time he tried to pull her away from a group of friends, it had been just after Rionu had pushed her down the mud hill outside of her home. Cwen looked like she was ready to skin the two of them alive and Tibi, had to be stopped, by most of the mothers and some of the stronger fathers around them. Jareth could still hear the sharp crack of a that whip as it hit dangerously close to Rionu and himself.

All three of them had been covered from head to foot with mud. Jareth recalled Rionu starting a game of slide, by pushing Sarah down the hill, without telling her what he was about to do. He to help her get even right away, or so he kept telling himself, had pushed Rionu. Then when he heard her panicked cries jumped after her himself. Now it was a very steep hill and the speed could cause a person lots of harm if they didn't use a little magic to help slow down. He recalled how one child from Glashil had gotten a broken leg because no one had told him what to do before he had taken his own slide down the hill. A few others had their share of bumps and bruises simply because they hadn't slowed down in time. Jareth had done the wrong thing and used his magic to help speed himself up.

He made it so that he was even with Sarah then moved so that he was before her. He tried to yell to her what needed to be done, and then showed her with his own powers. He skidded to a stop covered from head to foot with mud and a sharp pain in his side. Then he was hit from behind by Sarah her small form moving into his with enough force to make them both slide a few feet. Rionu gave them a wild yell as a kind of warning and ran right into Sarah. That made them slide even more, and the three of them knock heads hard enough for Sarah to see black spots and Jareth to see blinding stars of light. Rionu it seemed was the only one to come out of this with out any kind of harm.

It was not long after they had gotten back up the hill that the three of them were pulled before the adults. Soon after Sarah was being lead away for a bath. Jareth had gotten it in his head however that he should have the right to at least say he was sorry for bringing Rionu when a part of him had known that something like this might have happened. It was then a crystal formed in his hands and surprised Jareth had dropped it. While most people were coughing and coving their faces to keep the smoke away. Jareth made a blind grab for Sarah, now he had another thing to say he was sorry for. He felt a hand in his own, a push of power and he and the other were gone.

Jareth and the person he had pulled along ended up in a garden part of the Labyrinth. Much to his shock and surprise Jareth saw that he had pulled some giggling girl from Príomhchathair, and not Sarah along for the ride. He was quick to drop her hand and after a few rounds of cursing calmed down. That was when he learned of how many girls were starting to like him and others in his group of friends. It was also then that he learned how to avoid most of their unwanted attentions.

The smoke cleared at last, leaving Jareth and Sarah in a globe shaped room that was filled by a gathering of young people that held a mix of ages. They were all dressed in rich colors, looking like a mockery of the high court in a way, and every face was hidden by a mask. Music moved about the two of them and that is what gave Sarah a clue about the place they where in. She took a small step away from Jareth and looked upon her changed clothing. It was a heavy dress of rich royal blue. A soft turn of her head and she could feel her dark hair move upon her bare shoulders.

She then looked upon Jareth and had to bite a little upon her lower lip to stop the soft gasp that wanted to escape her. He had on a mask of simple black held by silver and blue ribbons, he had not tried to dress like any of the others in the room and that made him stand out even more. She could already see the hints of the man he was growing into he was not overly muscled like a few of the others that he was always about, more like a dancer in make. He had on a simple shirt of plain cotton, slight off white in color and black pants that showed the slender shape of his legs, but not too well. He also had on boots of black, the ends of which was lost in his pants. For once his hair was moving freely, she could pick out just a hint of blue color in it. The mask he had on made it a little hard to see his eyes but that wicked smirk told her more than enough.

He was quick to bow to her and take a step closer. This was after all the place that most would whisper about, a place that young women and men would go to play, less then perfect games. Sarah could almost hear the muffled sounds coming from the darker corners of the room and tried to fight back that heavy wash of color from her cheeks. "My princess." His tone was one of power and command, the way he was holding himself made a part of her want to shiver and melt both at the same time. "Share a dance with me." Only a soft almost whittles nod of her head was given as answer.

His slightly warm and ruff palm pressed into her own and she was pulled till at last the two of them was pressed firmly against each other. She gasped as she could feel the warm press of his hand upon bare skin. No wonder she had that tickling feel, it was because of her silken curls playing upon pale skin. She watched almost like a trapped deer as his head moved, the warmth of his cheek was soon melting into her own, his warm breath caressing her skin.

Jareth watched her as they danced and part of him wondered if he had picked the wrong time to make such a move. Slowly he guided their steps away from most of the others, into a place that was empty and just right for the two of them. Once he found a spot that he was sure no other would try to invade he stopped dancing with her and took a seat. He made sure that his hand never moved from her own and a soft tug made the startled girl land in his lap. Jareth had to admit to himself that he liked seeing her this way, slightly unbalanced and dressed in a way befitting a wild water nymph. His free hand moved and laid claim to her waist, the one that hand been holding her hand set it free.

"You want to know don't you." Slowly he moved so that he could take off that mask, he wanted her to see his true face. "Why I have brought you here." A turn of his head and he could see that she had done the same. The mask that was so simple in it's make just so it might match his own, a way of marking her as his already and keeping the heartless dogs that hung out here away.

She had a look of thought and gave a nod of her head, at the tender age of fifteen he could see the beauty she would have as a grown lady. In many ways he was glad that she was still pure of heart not like many of the others in the under-kingdoms. "Yes I would like to know."Sarah gave a tilt of her head as if pointing to a dark corner and the raw sounds that where coming from it.

He picked up on her hidden meaning and could not stop what she would call his bad boy smirk. "Well if you really want to learn what that is" Her glare and soft hand covering his mouth made him stop. He had no intention of doing that with her, not yet anyways. He slowly claimed that hand after placing a light kiss upon her palm. His slender fingers locked with her own and he was pleased to see the ring he gave her playing with the light in the room. "We are here, because I wanted to ask a very important thing and this is the one place that no one will every try to disturb us."

He took that moment to look upon her face the stormy colors of her eyes clashing with his own mismatched orbs. He could tell that he had her full attention, not the playful child like part, but that deeper almost older part of herself, one that seemed to make her wise beyond her tender years. "Lady Sarah, princess of the Sidhe, named heir of Queen Cwen would you accept my suit for the rights of courtship?"

To say that Sarah was stunned was an understatement. Yes she liked the odd boy, no he was of the age now to be called a man, felt drawn to him even, but she did not know his feelings had run this deeply for her. She made herself look away form him, absently she nibbled upon her lower lip. One could almost read her thoughts as they worked themselves out in her young mind. "Wow" that was all she could think of at first.

Jareth had felt a little worried until he heard that, his hint of a thoughtful frown slowly lifted. "That is an odd way to say yes." He teased her a little, trying in his own way to help her relax.

That earned him an unladylike snort and soft thump upon the chest from her free hand. "Ok bad boy, I accept your suit."

* * *

I am currently working upon two stories, well 3 really, but mostly upon Demon Rock, an Inu-Yasha fan fiction and this one. From now on it's going to be about 2 weeks before a new chapter to comes out, and that is mostly because I can't stop working on the other story, you could say that I am having some great ideas for both of them.

Thanks for reading everyone and for the great reviews!  
Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand. LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


End file.
